Master of All Trades
by TheGlitchInTheMatrix
Summary: Ever since the Beginning of Everything, two omniscient beings are locked in Ultimate Battle. It is the time of the Next Battle, and a strange pony named Joat Mon is unknowingly the Blessed one to continue that battle. He is an Alicorn with no Cutie Mark, but that does not mean he has not found out who he is... He knows that he always was, and forever will be, the Master of All...
1. A Stranger in Familiar Lands

**Master of All Trades Ch. 1**

_A Stranger in Familiar Lands_

In the magical land of Equestria, pony folk lived happily and peacefully under the ever loving watch of their beloved princesses Celestia and Luna. Nothing happened in the land that the Princesses were unaware of.

But one fateful day, a strange stallion, aimlessly roaming the lands of Equestria, wondered into the small town known as Ponyville. His presence went completely unnoticed by the Princesses.

The stallion had a rusty-red coat with brilliant green hair streaked through with bright orange highlights, but it was ragged and unkempt covering his ears and most of his forehead. He wore a dirty brown cloak that covered his body from the elements, but he kept the hood down in order to keep his senses clear for any sounds or sight of trouble.

He was tired, hungry, scared, and extremely lonely, wanting nothing more than to stop and rest. Alas, he knew that was not an option and he continued to ramble through the dense forest that he currently trekked through.

Finally, when he could no longer place one hoof in front of the other due to incredible fatigue, he collapsed...vulnerable to anything that resided within the forest.

The day began to grow dark as dusk fell, and a mare that was coming home from an errand in a nearby town saw the unconscious stallion and brought him to her home. There he awoke, rejuvenated and feeling better than he had in months, but dreaded that that feeling was not going to last.

* * *

As always, he couldn't remember dreaming about anything, but he knew that something was very different about that night.

The stallion sat up quickly, remembering his collapse in the forest, and scared out of his mind that he was now inside of a small cottage in a soft bed that was not his own.

The cottage was cozy and smelled of pine and cedar wood, very relaxing and homey. He tried to recall anything that happened during the night, but found it revealed nothing about his current situation.

Suddenly, his ears quirked straight up when he heard a soft, feminine humming coming from a door to his right.

The door quietly swung open, revealing a yellow coated pegasus mare with a soft, pink mane holding a bowl in her mouth that steamed enticingly and smelled delicious.

"Oh, you're awake. I'm glad; I saw you in the EverfreeForest and you looked in really bad shape so I brought you here," the mare said in a soft voice after setting the bowl down on a nearby table.

The stallion remained quiet and turned away shyly.

The mare did the same, causing an awkward silence between the two.

After a few minutes the stallion spoke just as softly as the mare, "Thank you Miss. I hope I didn't intrude too much."

"Oh, not at all; you just needed somepony's help and I was glad to help. Um... What is your na...," the mare's voice trailed off to such a soft whisper, the stallion couldn't hear what she said.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said," the stallion said.

"Um, well... I wanted to ask about what your name was," the mare said shyly, once again trailing to a very soft whisper. Luckily for her, the stallion was able to catch her meaning.

"Oh, um... My name is Joat Mon. What's yours?" Joat asked the mare.

The mare bashfully kicked at the ground before answering, "My name is Fluttershy. It's very nice to meet you," Fluttershy said with a small smile.

Joat pushed the covers off himself and stood up from the bed, he still had his cloak on, "It's nice to meet you too, and I don't want to be rude but it's best if I left; it's not safe for me here."

"Uh...okay, but I want you to eat this first before you go. You look like you haven't eaten in days," Fluttershy gestured to the bowl on the table.

Joat smiled and walked to the table just as a knocking sounded from the other room.

"Oh, excuse me; I have to get the door," Fluttershy left the room leaving Joat by himself.

He was mildly put off by the pegasus mare's selfless kindness, but he didn't complain and ate the soup she had brought him. It was delicious and brought back much needed strength to his body.

He finished the bowl just as he saw a silhouette pass by the door, "Uhhh Fluttershy, who is this strange fella?"

Joat whipped his head around and gazed at another mare, this time with an orange coat, blonde hair, and a cowpony hat.

Fluttershy appeared next to the strange mare while Joat tucked his head down in concern and worry, "This is Joat Mon; I found him unconscious in the forest."

"Uh-huh, listen sugar cube, it's not safe to bring a stranger into your home like that. What if he was dangerous, ah reckon that'd be very likely considerin' his shady appearance," the orange mare said walking close to Joat.

"What's your business here in Ponyville stranger?" She asked with a stern expression.

"I-I... was t-traveling... got lost... Uh, I'm sorry," Joat said trying to avoid looking at the mare.

"Applejack? I don't think it's very nice to scare him like that," Fluttershy said.

"I'm really sorry,... Uhhh I'll be leaving now," Joat tried to shimmy between the two and leave the room before Applejack put a hoof on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Fluttershy's right; Ah shouldn't be so mean to somepony just 'cause they look different. Would you mind tellin' me your name again?" Applejack asked, this time with a reassuring smile.

"I'm Joat Mon," Joat responded, returning the smile.

"Ah say, that's a mighty strange name for a pony; where ya from?" Applejack asked.

Joat remained silent and stared at the ground, obviously uncomfortable with the question.

"I'm sorry, ah didn't mean to hurt your feelings, ah suppose it don't really matter any how," Applejack's face broke into a broad smile, "but lemme be one o' the first to welcome ya to Ponyville!"

"Thank you Applejack, but I really do have to get going. Thank you Fluttershy for your hospitality," Joat smiled at the two and continued towards the front door.

"Hold on there partner, whatch'in such a hurry for?" Applejack asked with concern apparent in her eyes.

"Well, there are some ponies looking for me, and I don't want them to find me," Joat continued walking and left the house with Applejack and Fluttershy close behind.

"You're not a fugitive are you?" Fluttershy gasped.

Joat sighed shakily, "In a way I am."

Applejack stepped in front of Joat blocking his path, the stern expression returning to her face, "Ah knew you were trouble, ah reckon ah should tell the authorities."

Joat's eyes widened and he crouched in fear, trembling violently, "I-I-It's not what you think! I haven't done anything wrong, honest!"

"Ain't no way you can be a fugitive unless you done somethin' wrong," Applejack stood up on her hind legs and crossed her forelegs, determined to get answers.

Joat continued to quake in terror and clenched his eyes tight before bursting forward at an incredible speed revealing wings from underneath his cloak.

"Git back here!" Applejack started running after him, Fluttershy close behind, but they quickly lost sight of him as he flew onward.

He flew aimlessly into a town that was busy with ponies walking to and fro, attracting a lot of attention from every pony.

Not paying any attention to where he was, he burst through a doorway leading inside a random house and shut the door behind him.

He took a quick second to catch his breath before losing it again to gasp in awe at what he saw. He had flown into a library that was inside of a large tree.

In an instant, he forgot that he was being chased and walked further into the depths of the bibliographic wonder land.

"I don't see what your so excited about, there's only a few books in here that are actually interesting," a scratchy mare's voice said from above him.

Looking up, Joat saw a cyan colored pegasus mare with a rainbow for a mane hovering above him with her nose deep in a book.

But his fear didn't resurface, "I really like reading though, so it's all exciting to me!" Joat exclaimed.

The mare closed the book and drifted down to Joat's level, "Another egg head huh? Just like Twilight... Oh well, at least I can kinda relate to the excitement I had when I found out she had all of the Daring Doo books."

Joat gasped excitedly, "All of the Daring Doo books are here?!"

The mare smirked, "Whatcha know about Daring Doo?"

Joat returned the smirk, "Only that she's the most awesome, bravest, smartest, and best adventurer ever!"

"Rainbow Dash? Who are you talking too?" Another mare's voice said from behind Joat.

He turned to see a purple unicorn with darker people hair containing a single pink streak within climbing down a flight of stairs.

"Just another cool pegasus who's discovered the best adventurer ever," Rainbow Dash put a friendly elbow into Joat's ribs.

"Oh really? You like Daring Doo too?" The new mare asked Joat.

"I sure do! Do you really have the whole collection here?" Joat asked excitedly.

"I do, I'm Twilight Sparkle and I'm in charge of this library, were you interested in where the books are located?" Twilight asked with a friendly smile.

"I'm Joat Mon, and I would be very interested," Joat bounced slightly in anticipation.

"Here, this is the first one," Rainbow Dash dropped the book in front of Joat, "and I'll show you where the rest are after that."

Joat happily opened the book and began to read when Twilight spoke up, "I've never heard of a name like yours before. Where are you from?"

Distracted, Joat replied, "I'm from Colton, but I ran away because everypony there doesn't like me because I'm different-," Joat cut himself off realizing he had said too much.

Twilight and Rainbow both gasped, "Oh my gosh, that's awful. Don't you miss your home?". Twilight asked.

Tears formed in Joat's eyes, "No, they wanna lock me away, so no pony will find out about my secret," he sniffed, unsure why he was telling this to two ponies he didn't know, "I don't have a home."

"That's so mean! Those dirt bags deserve a kick in the tail," Rainbow said in an angry tone.

"I'm so sorry Joat, but you're welcome here in Ponyville, regardless of who you are, we'll be your home," Twilight said putting a hoof over Joat's shoulders.

Joat looked up at Twilight, shocked at hearing such kindness coming from a pony that doesn't even know who he was.

He was about to say something before he was tackled roughly to the ground, "I got ya you good fer nothin' scoundrel!"

"Applejack! What in Celestia's Name are you doing!?" Twilight shouted.

"This fellah's a wanted fugitive Twi, but ah got here in the knick o' time before he could pull any funny business," Applejack pinned Joat to the ground while he covered his head with his hooves, trembling in fear.

Rainbow Dash pulled Applejack off Joat, "Cool it cowgirl, you don't know the whole story! He's not in trouble for anything! But the town he's from has trouble with accepting who he is!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Joat once again explained his story to Applejack and Fluttershy, not revealing his secret but letting them know that he was harmless and only wanted to stay away from the ponies that were hunting for him in order to lock him away. Applejack was quick to apologize and try her best to make amends, but Joat only smiled and reassured her that she was only protecting her friends and that she was forgiven. Twilight was about to offer him a place to stay at her house when a loud knocking sounded at her door.

"I'm coming," Twilight announced walking to the door.

On the other side were two unicorn stallions dressed in a cloak similar to Joat's, "We're looking for a run away criminal that was seen heading in this direction. Have you seen a red stallion with a green and orange mane pass through here?"

"No I haven't," Twilight lied, "But you might find him if you continue looking," Twilight offered a polite smile and attempted to close the door before a brown aura lifted her back into the library.

"Then would you care to explain what he's doing behind you?" One of the stallions asked. Joat was standing in the far corner on shaking legs, terrified out of his mind.

"No! Why don't you two bozos take off and stop treating our friend so mean!?" Rainbow Dash said angrily.

_I'm their friend?_ Thought Joat.

"He's coming with us no matter what," a small anti-magic ring covered in an orange glow flew past the mares and latched itself onto Joat's horn that was revealed from his wild mane, "because he doesn't belong anywhere in this land," one of the stallions said.

The girls all gasped seeing that Joat possessed both wings and a unicorn horn making him an alicorn, a creature so rare that only three others were known to exist.

"You're wrong," said Fluttershy.

"Because Joat does belong here," growled Rainbow Dash.

"And we won't let y'all," continued Applejack.

"Take our friend from his home!" Twilight finished with her horn glowing blindingly bright. She ripped the ring from Joat's horn and broke it while shoving the other two stallions away and scaring them off after they saw her incredible magical skill.

"Thank you all so much," Joat sniffled, "you have no idea how much this means to me."

"We couldn't let them take you; so what if you're an alicorn? It doesn't give them a right to treat you so harshly," Twilight said while the others muttered their agreement.

"Thank you again, but I'm afraid you're kinda mistaken; it's not because I'm an alicorn," Joat said with a small hint of fear.

"Whaddya mean darlin'," Applejack asked confused.

Joat gave the girls one look of mixed fear and worry before biting onto his cloak and pulling it off.

They all gasped in earnest at what they saw; upon the flank of everypony in the room, was a mark on their haunches called a Cutie Mark that represented the talent of the pony it belonged to.

Young fillies and colts flanks were usually bare of any Mark because they had yet to discover what their true talent was and it was not unusual to see a colt or filly with a Blank Flank as it was called, but what was displayed before them was unheard of and not believed to be possible.

Joat was a full grown stallion...with no Cutie Mark.

* * *

Author's Note: I hadn't planned on releasing this until it was completed, but many people were disappointed that my name was so clever with no stories to it...

Well here you go... sheesh.

I will upload the next chapter withing 24 hours of getting the First Review.

* * *

This Document was not intentionally uploaded; this was due to TheGlitchInTheMatrix.


	2. Touring in Ponyville Learning to Trust

**Review and Response:**

Blood Moon 4/5/13 . chapter 1

Good story so far. Update NAOW

_Glad I'm already gettin' good attention. Ask and you shall receive._

* * *

**Master of All Trades Ch. 2**

_Touring Ponyville and Learning to Trust_

"No... No... No... Ughh, this is going to keep me up all night!"

"I'm really sorry Twilight, but like I said: me not having a Cutie Mark is completely natural to me!"

"Ah don't know, that's never happened 'round these here parts of Equestria. Ah reckon it's not even happened anywhere in the world!"

"Oh man, that's so wicked, who cares Applejack? This just means he might have some super awesome talent that it takes this long to show!"

Twilight Sparkle continued levitating books to her face to skim through them faster than Joat Mon could count, Applejack watched her speed reading, and Rainbow Dash continued hovering around Joat to admire his flanks.

"This is rather new, but I don't think it's any problem. Actually, I kinda like how it looks," Fluttershy said while blushing ever so slightly.

Joat had no idea how to respond to any of this; never has any pony been so readily accepting of his abnormality or even excited about it like Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy were.

Suddenly, the room was full of the heavy thuds made by Twilight releasing her magical grip on the myriad of books that once circled around her, "Oh well, it's not like it changes anything; I'll just ask the Princess about it later. How about we just show you around town and get you familiar?"

Joat half smiled and nodded, still not completely trusting of these pony's intentions, but at least he had finally gotten a break from his pursuers.

"I know just where to start! Let's head over to the Market so we can meet Pinkie and Rarity and to see the town center so Joat can see Ponyville from the inside out," Rainbow Dash cried out and zipped right through an over head window.

"Sounds like a plan, come on y'all, before Rainbow Dash hurts herself," Applejack laughed.

Together, the band of friends left Twilight's library to tour Ponyville. Joat lagged a little behind every pony feeling slightly uncomfortable with being so quickly befriended and still not entirely sure how he should act.

"You any good of a flier?" Joat jumped at hearing Rainbow's voice right behind him. For the first time that he saw her, she was actually walking, looking at him expectantly.

"Well I'm not actually sure. Nopony has actually taken the time to watch me," Joat responded timidly.

"Let's have a contest then! You know how to play Horse?" Rainbow Dash crowded closer to Joat obviously eager to test his mettle.

"No, no pony ever played any kind of game with me, but I'm willing to try," Joat perked up slightly at the idea of actually participating in a pegasus game.

"Just try to copy my moves and don't mess them up or you get a letter. First pony that messes up so much that the letters spell Horse loses. Ready?" Rainbow Dash slowly lifted off of the ground.

Joat immediately understood the idea and nodded with a smile, mimicking Dash and floating up with small strokes if his wings.

"Here I go!" Rainbow took off and did a triple barrel roll in the sky and landed, "Now you try."

Joat swallowed suddenly unsure of his aerial prowess, but he took off and succeeding in the triple barrel roll but landing very sloppily.

"That honestly wasn't too bad, but that landing earned you an 'H'," Rainbow said. "So I'll do some other trick until you get it, or spell Horse first." Again, she took off doing a loop-da-loop, climbed straight up, somersaulted once and softly floated back down on her hind legs.

Joat admired her making it seem so easy and he took off managing to mimic the stunt perfectly and landing smoothly while the other girls clapped and murmured their praise.

"Not bad newbie. No letter this time and it's your turn to set the stunt," Rainbow Dash smiled.

Much more confident, Joat lifted off high enough to launch himself into a horizontal-wingless-cartwheel slash barrel roll, and flare his wings just before hitting the ground in a softer than most landing.

Again, the girls praised the interesting maneuver and shifted their gazes to Rainbow, "Wow, I've never seen a move like that. Let's see if I can't do it," Rainbow Dash laughed excitedly.

She took off fast executing the cartwheel perfectly, but had to flare her wings early to regain her bearings after trying to barrel roll too.

"I've never gotten a letter before," Rainbow eyed Joat mischievously, "but that's the only one I'll get."

The next half hour went by with Joat and Dash performing numerous aerial maneuvers that sometimes ended painfully as one or the other crash landed. Rainbow did win but it came very close; she had it to the 'S'.

"Whewie, that was some mighty fine flyin' just now, what were some of those tricks you were doin'?" Applejack asked.

"Actually, a lot of those were stunts I had to pull to avoid possibly fatal crash landings," Joat casually answered while stretching his wings free from the sudden exercise.

"Whaddya mean by fatal," Twilight gasped.

"Well I've tried escaping before... They'd try really hard to catch me... And they weren't careful about it," Joat glumly replied.

"Gosh, you weren't too badly hurt were you," Fluttershy asked.

"Well duh! He almost beat me in a flying game! Of course he's perfectly fine," Dash bumped up against Joat giving him an admiring wink.

They had walked a bit more, talking about Rainbow's exploits and Joat's near victory over her before a giant red-coated stallion approached the group, "Uh, A.J.?"

Applejack groaned and face hoofed herself," Let me guess, Applebloom hurt herself again didn't she?"

"Eeyup," the stallion answered in a deep rumbly voice.

"Do you need any help Applejack," Fluttershy asked, voice full of concern.

"If ya wouldn't mind too much; I'm pretty sure she's done herself a doozy," Applejack sighed.

"I could help too if you need it," Joat spoke up.

"Really? Ah mean, do you know how to fix up cuts and bruises? Fluttershy can handle it pretty well usually since she helps injured animals all the time," Applejack peered at Joat, trying to assess just how useful he could be.

"I'm sure it'll be okay, because I've had to fix myself up a few times and that's not necessarily easily accomplished," Joat smiled sheepishly, hoping she wouldn't ask why he had to heal himself.

"Alrighty then, if ya think you can stomach it. Ah reckon she's done made a mess of herself this time. Unicycle cutie mark... How does that make any sense," Applejack sighed disapprovingly.

The whole group decided to follow Applejack and the large stallion that Joat learned to be Applejack's big brother, Big Macintosh (and may my name be changed to Mule Face if he wasn't the biggest pony I've ever seen, thought Joat to himself), to her home at Sweet Apple Acres.

They were led to a large barn with a young crying filly with a big bow in her red mane, who had apparently hurt her right foreleg and hind right leg.

"Oh dear, what happened," Fluttershy rushed over, inspecting the filly's injuries.

"Looks like she pulled her back tendon and twisted her foreleg really bad, not to mention slicing herself up pretty good," Joat said kneeling beside the crying filly, her coat was the same color as Fluttershy's, but just like Joat, she had no Cutie Mark.

"That was a pretty good diagnosis, Joat Mon. But I'm afraid it's actually broken. How'd you hurt yourself Applebloom," Fluttershy asked in a sweet voice.

"Ah was tryin' ta get ma Cutie Mark in unicyclin', but ah couldn't even get on the darned thing," Applebloom sniffled.

Joat couldn't help but smile to himself in hearing that her Southern Accent was thicker than her sisters, "Here, I'll help you work a splint over it," Joat offered Fluttershy.

"Thank you. Now Applebloom, this might hurt a bit," Fluttershy grabbed a nearby piece of wood and had Applebloom bite into it, "but I'll work as fast as I can. Joat, can you tie the splint together once I reset the bone?"

Joat nodded and grabbed some nearby medical gauze that Big Macintosh had prepared. Fluttershy placed her hooves gently on either side of Applebloom's leg and nodded once in Joat's direction, and he moved quickly just as Fluttershy pushed hard into Applebloom's leg which gave off a loud snap as the bone was forced back into alignment.

Applebloom screamed into the wood, almost chewing it in half, but was surprisingly strong in not moving as Joat wound the splint in place, making sure the medical guide-struts were properly aligned over the bone before tying the gauze off in a tight neat knot.

Every pony in the room paled at hearing the bone snap and Twilight had to turn away as her face turned green.

"There, all better," Fluttershy pulled the wood from Applebloom's mouth who began inspecting the treatment.

"Thank you, Fluttershy," Applebloom sniffled and shivered, cold from the shock of having her bone reset, "and thank you, Mister..." Applebloom watched Joat, unsure of who he was.

"Joat Mon, and it's not a problem at all Miss Applebloom," Joat took off his cloak and tucked it tightly around Applebloom's shoulders.

Applebloom's eyes went wide at what she saw, and could no longer feel Fluttershy putting another splint over her sprained leg, even though the motions made Twilight feint when she thought it was safe to look.

"You have a horn AND wings!? You're just like Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! How on Earth did ya do that," Applebloom gasped.

"I was born that way," Joat smiled and tucked his wings tightly to his body, suddenly self-conscious when Applebloom gasped a second time, this time much louder.

"You don't have a Cutie Mark! The others need to know about this," and suddenly Applebloom was gone in a poof. Fluttershy didn't even have time to warn her to be careful, let alone tell her not to move.

"You may have just made the top of the list of three fillies," Rainbow Dash laughed.

"Whaddya mean? What did I do? Why do you say three fillies," Joat asked concerned.

Twilight moaned as she regained consciousness, but the others continued snickering at the thought of Joat being the new filly Idol, "Look girls! See? He's just like us," Applebloom's voice burst from behind every pony.

Everypony turned to look at the new visitors, but Joat's vision was completely blocked, first by an orange pegasus with a short purple mane, "You have a horn!", then a white unicorn with a frilly purple and pink mane, "And you have wings!"

"Girls, Ah think we just found ourselves a new leader for the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Applebloom cheered.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm already very pleased with the attention I have. Hoping to continue that streak of goodness. However, the next chapter will require two more reviews, one of which I would like to be a signed-in review.. but I wouldn't mind many guest reviews.

* * *

This Document was not intentionally uploaded; this was due to TheGlitchInTheMatrix.


	3. Building New Relationships Awkwardly

**Master of All Trades**

_Building New Relationships... Awkwardly_

"Leader of the Cutie what capers?" Joat Mon, the curious stallion of no Cutie Mark, stood in an awkward limelight of three little fillies who, like Joat Mon, did not have a Cutie Mark.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders! Me, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle here have made it our mission to find our mysterious talents, and we want you to be the leader since you've had a Blank Flank the longest," the small orange pegasus shouted in excitement.

"Girls, Joat here can barely get settled in right now, why don't you wait-," Twilight had begun to say when Joat said, "Scooters."

A silence fell in the room, wondering why in Equestria Joat threw out such a random word.

"Ah think yer head's been sun baked, darlin'; care to explain what the hay yer talking about?" Applejack cautiously pulled Applebloom away from Joat, and not being very subtle about it either.

"Your talent has something to do with scooters, and Sweetie Belle was it? Yours is singing. And I can see why you would be most frustrated, Applebloom. It was hard to see it at first, but your talent is either architecture or construction; you have an overlapped talent so I don't think you'll know what your Mark will be anytime soon. Hay, you might even get a Double Mark," Joat said rubbing his chin in deep contemplation.

No pony made a sound, completely speechless and wondering what kind of lunatic they accidentally brought into Ponyville.

Suddenly, Joat's eyes went wide and he looked at the girls faces, immediately becoming terrified that he was about to be run out of Ponyville, realizing that no pony understood what he was talking about, "You are a very interesting pony, I think we should go see Princess Celestia later this week," Twilight finally said after a minute of silence.

"OH MY GOSH! SCOOTALOO! LOOK AT YOUR FLANK," Applebloom screamed, causing every pony in the room to visibly jump in fright. All eyes shifted to the orange pegasus filly who was staring at the ceiling with a look of determination before Applebloom had screamed and brought her out of whatever trance she was in.

Slowly, the orange filly, Scootaloo, turned her own gaze to her flank to see a scooter wheel with a wing in its bearing trailing fire just behind its path.

Scootaloo erupted into loud shrilling shrieks, soon joined by Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. And then the whole barn was alive with energy and congratulations to Scootaloo for finding her talent. Joat was laughing and smiling with the group when he felt something wrap itself tightly around his right hind leg, "Thank you so much. You're the bestest leader ever," Scootaloo hugged Joat's leg tightly, nuzzling her face affectionately into Joat's coat.

Unsure of how to respond to the filly's grateful gesture, Joat just chuckled and patted her head, "Yay! This is such a super duper party! How come I wasn't invited? Or was I invited and just lost the invitation? Who are you Mr. Red Pony? I'm Pinkie Pie! Are you new in Ponyville? Is this why we're having a party? What's your name? Where you from? Wanna be friends?"

A pink mare with cotton candy-like mane and tail let off a rapid fire of questions that Joat couldn't keep up with. She seemed to bounce with every syllable, putting Joat on edge before Rainbow Dash shoved her hoof in Pinkie's mouth, instantly muting the seemingly endless verbiage, "Hehe, sorry 'bout that. This is Pinkie Pie, and you can see she's a bit of a live wire. Pinkie Pie, this is Joat Mon; he's not from around here and isn't used to ponies being so crazy around him so pipe down would ya?"

Pinkie attempted to speak through Rainbow's hoof, but Rainbow didn't let go, "Pinkie promise that you'll calm down?"

Pinkie sang a muffled lullaby that ended with her shoving her hoof in her eye, "Alright then," Rainbow Dash slowly removed her hoof from Pinkie's mouth, "Hello Joat Mon! I like your name, it's interesting. I know I promised no more questions but I have one you just gotta answer! Pinkie please," Pinkie Pie smiled an impossibly large smile.

"Um, alright. What did you wa-,"

"How did you find out those girls' talents? " Pinkie interrupted shoving her face into Joat's.

She didn't ask about his horn and wings, she didn't ask about why he didn't have a Cutie Mark, she just wanted to know how he was able to see something that is usually hidden from everypony, including the owner. It made Joat feel more normal then he'd ever felt before, "I don't know, I've always been able to see shadows on a Blank Flank that looks like a shape of whatever their talent is. I just have to guess what that shadow is," Joat shied away from this pony who didn't understand personal space.

"Come on, Joat. There's just one more pony you have to meet before I can give you a rundown of our town, and I think we should go straight to Canterlot right after," Twilight said and walked up to Joat's side. Joat nodded, and the whole group left the barn excluding the three fillies and Big Macintosh, "Any surprises with this last pony I should be aware of?" Joat asked innocently.

"Ah think it should be safe; Rarity's not some pony usually loud or bubbly like Rainbow or Pinkie," Applejack muttered more to herself more than to every pony else.

"She might be the most sensible pony of our circle, although sometimes a little obsessive," Twilight said with a friendly smile to Joat.

"Um, actually you guys, I think there could be a small problem. Um, with Joat Mon's hair," Fluttershy said in her always softer than normal voice.

"Whaddya mean Fluttershy? I don't see anything wrong with his hair; it looks just like mine except poofy-er and Rarity hasn't tried anything with me because of it," Rainbow Dash said while landing to walk with the group.

"Yeah! And my hair's even poofy-er-er than both of you guys together and Rarity doesn't have a problem with me," Pinkie shook her head viciously and her hair impossibly straightened and hung straight down, "and now both of you guys have poofy-er-est hair than me! Heehee, I look funny like this don't I?" Pinkie scrunched her face up and sneezed, and her hair magically poofed back into it's cotton candy like state.

"Uh, how..." Joat stared, dumbfounded on how she just did that.

"Don't even try to make sense of it. I learned the hard way to just go with it," Twilight laughed with every pony else following shortly after. But while they were laughing, they missed the large floating stack of sewing supplies and cloth rolls directly in front of then and the collided.

The group was scattered and the floating stack of materials flew straight up in a geyser formation, "Oh no! My precious supplies!" A mare's voice called out just before they hit the ground... But they never did. They were all glowing with an orange energy and hovered about a hoof from the ground.

"We're very sorry! We weren't paying attention," Joat said. He had caught the supplies with his magic and clustered them back together before neatly and carefully placing them on the ground after conjuring a blanket to set them on to avoid getting anything dirty.

"Yes, well, thank you very much Mister... Um," A white unicorn mare with an elegantly curled mane, stood up from the collision and looked over at Joat with a slightly haughty attitude.

"Joat Mon, and I apologize again," Joat said and scratched his head, embarrassed.

"Oh, hello girls, what are you all doing," the mare asked as she saw the rest of Joat's group approaching after the crash, "Well we came to meet you and introduce Joat Mon to Ponyville," Fluttershy spoke up.

"My word, such an outlandish name. Where did you say you were from darling? And what on Earth happened to your mane?" The mare asked.

"Sheesh, Rarity. You barely met the guy and all you can say is his name is weird and his mane is messy?" Rainbow said crossing her fore legs and rolling her eyes.

"Oh my! I'm so terribly sorry, that was rather rude of me. Ahem, I am Rarity. Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Rarity said with a small bow.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Rarity," Joat Mon replied warmly, returning the bow.

"That was really good magical maneuvering, Joat. That wasn't easy to catch all that AND conjure a blanket too," Twilight said with an approving nod of her head.

"And you're also very well mannered. You are indeed a very interesting pony, Mr. Joat. Please, I would love it if you all stopped by my boutique; I have something rather interesting to show you all," Rarity picked up all her things in her magic and continued walking with the group just behind her.

Joat was beginning to feel overwhelmed; Rarity had seen immediately that he had wings and a horn with no Cutie Mark and only simply remarked at his well practiced etiquette. How could these six mares so easily let him into their lives knowing he was so vastly different than any pony else? How could they so quickly call him their friend in only hours of knowing him when his own family shunned him ever since they saw that his Cutie Mark never budded?

"You alright, sugar cube?" Applejack asked.

Joat snapped back to attention realizing he was trailing several steps behind. They were all watching him, not in concern, worry, disdain, or pity, but with friendly smiles plastered on their faces. And Joat finally gave in, letting a flood of tears rain from his eyes.

"Joat? What's wrong?" Every pony asked and gathered close by, genuinely worried for their newest friend. And Joat could feel the affection from every one of them, not the hate that he felt most of his life but... Love. In it's truest and purest form, Joat Mon felt love directed towards him for the first time in a long time... Ponyville was now Home. These mares were his friends, his _family._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

It seems one must be able to frequently update in order to maintain any kind of attention amongst this forum, but I'm enjoying writing this story, regardless from the lack of attention. I'm glued to my phone so I immediately will respond to any reviews or PM's. Hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

This Document was not intentionally uploaded; this was due to TheGlitchInTheMatrix.


	4. A New Family

**Master of All Trades**

_A New Family_

The girls crowded Joat Mon, the alicorn bearing no Cutie Mark, in a loving group hug after learning that the tears he shed were of joy rather than sorrow. Even Rarity, being the newest introduced became quickly affectionate towards Joat.

The day had seemed to speed by, with Rarity consuming quite a bit of it in her boutique, "Just a little tuck here."

"Ouch! Watch it!"

"Oh calm yourself Rainbow, you hurt yourself far more severely on multiple occasions. Oh my, these pleats are uneven."

"Ay ay, watch the horn there, hun."

"Uhp, I'm sorry Applejack. Fluttershy, could you please turn?"

"Okay... Like this?"

"Awful, I simply must run a comb through it."

"Uh, what?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I meant Joat Mon's mane, Twilight; it's simply too unkempt that I can't imagine having to own such a mess."

Joat quickly perked his ears up at the mention of his name and looked up from examining Rarity's exotic materials, "I heard my name?"

"Dear Joat, would you allow me to do something about your mane? If you prefer it this way than I'll respect your wishes, but I simply can't forgive myself if this goes unattended to, should you have needed assistance," Rarity walked over to Joat, leaving the girls behind in very fancy dresses that were apparently for a big event later in the year in Canterlot.

"Well I wouldn't mind, on one condition," Joat said.

"What would that be," Rarity floated a large brush over with her magic.

"Nothing over the top, please. I like a low profile. And my horn is sensitive at the base, so please be gentle with the brush," Joat said, fidgeting only slightly at the thought of some pony else playing with his hair.

"Of course, dear. I already had something in mind, and it should fit with your personality absolutely perfectly," Rarity starting brushing, beginning with the end of his mane.

After an hour had passed, and the girls managing to undress to watch Rarity work, Rarity pulled the brush away to admire her work while the girls murmured their own approval, "What do you think?" Rarity asked holding a small mirror in front of Joat.

His mane was swept back with a slight wave around both ears. It looked like the wind had blown it neatly into place, but still looked completely natural on Joat. His mane was now neatly pressed against his head and neck but still managed to keep a rugged and adventurous look, "Awesome! Like a cleaner Rainbow Dash do," Joat said giving Rainbow a good natured wink.

Rainbow just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes but in equally good nature.

"Aw, now you're not so poofy. Oh well. HEY! We should have a welcoming party for Joat! I mean a real party! Bigger than the mini-party we had at Applejacks! I only have a little time left. And I'm surprised I didn't think of that earlier. I have an hour so we can party the rest of the night. Later guys!" Then Pinkie Pie zipped out of the boutique at a speed that easily rivaled Rainbow Dash.

Joat didn't even have time to respond to the pink pony, let alone acknowledge that he even wanted a party, "Don't worry about her; she's just being Pinkie Pie. But a party doesn't sound too bad," Twilight said.

"But she didn't even say where it was," Joat replied.

"She always has it in one of two places, so it won't be too much trouble to find out," Fluttershy quietly said.

"But how is she supposed to make a party and celebrate it the same day? Let alone within a couple hours," Joat thought aloud, not actually asking any pony in particular.

"Oh, you'll see. Pinkie Pie has serious speed with these things. If there was a Sonic Rainboom for parties, we'd see a lot more of them," Rainbow Dash said, hovering around the boutique looking for ways to entertain herself.

"Oh, do sit still Rainbow Dash! You're pacing is getting on my nerves," Rarity tried to tug Rainbow to the ground, succeeding in only keeping her from moving.

"We'll check Sugar Cube Corner first. If she's not there, than we'll know where it is," Twilight said.

"If you say so. I have to admit, it's been a really long time since I've ever partied. What kind of parties does she usually do," Joat asked, unconsciously walking to a nearby sewing machine.

"They're usually wild with balloons and confetti and all that, and rarely does she ever bring out the drinks. But that's usually where Applejack comes in, right A.J.," Rainbow Dash winked at Applejack.

"Hey, hey come on, now. You makin' me sound like a drunk. Ah don't know if you drink, Joat, and ah hope you don't think of me as that kinda party pony, so ah don't think I'll bring the stash out this time," Applejack said with an embarrassed tip of her hat.

"Nah, it's fine. You're not a drinker, so no judgment here. But if you feel it'll lighten up the party for our thirsty, blue, pegasus friend than please, by all means, bring out the 'stash'," Joat Mon said brightly, while examining the sewing machine.

"Hey! Now you're making me sound like a drunk! I like to drink but only at big friendly parties," Rainbow defended.

"Speakin' of drinkin', how do ya know I'm not a drinker?" Applejack asked.

"Your skin's too clear and your mane's too evenly grown and colored to be alcohol affected. Plus, with a little sister who looks up to you so much, I'd be willing to bet my bottom bit that you wouldn't want her accidentally 'discovering' the drinking world if you kept so much around," Joat finally returned his attention to the girls finally exhausting the avenues of curiosity around the room.

Applejack quietly absorbed what Joat said and smiled broadly, "Ya sure do have a good way of lookin' at things. And you're absolutely right about all that too. Lookie here, Twilight, you have intellectual competition."

"I'm no intellectual. Rounded maybe, but I can just put pieces of the puzzle together rather quickly. I'm sure Twilight has me beat in smarts department," Joat said with a smile toward Twilight.

Twilight blushed and looked away, not sure how to react to the compliment. Rainbow Dash landed by Twilight and brought her in close, "He's also a reader. You know? An egghead just like you," she whispered so only Twilight heard.

Twilight blushed fiercely and shrugged away from Rainbow, suddenly aware of Joat's smile and new handsome appearance.

Before Joat could comment on Twilight's flustered appearance, some pony knocked at the door. Just before any pony could answer it though, it opened slowly to allow Scootaloo to enter, who was riding a scooter that had a wagon hitched on back of it. In the wagon was Applebloom, and she had a large brown bag with her.

It had seemed like just a random visit before Sweetie Belle burst in behind them, practically vibrating with excitement, "Big Sis! Look what Joat did! He's amazing! He doesn't even have to be around for it to happen," she skipped around Rarity so quickly, she couldn't focus on her clearly, "I say, Whatever are you talking about Sweetie Belle? What did Joat do? And could you please stop bouncing around everywhere; you're making me dizzy," Rarity pleaded.

Sweetie Belle smiled broadly and raised her flank in the air, eliciting a gasp from every pony in the room; There was a mic with wings as her newfound Cutie Mark.

"I'm a singer, Sis! Just like Joat Mon said," She wrapped her hooves around Joat's neck, "Thank you so much!"

"I didn't do anything except point you the right way, Sweetie Belle. It was up to you to find out who you are," Joat chuckled patting her head.

"And to make it official," Applebloom waved Joat over to the wagon, as she couldn't comfortably move about on two left legs, "We wanted to give you this," She said while gesturing to the bag beside her.

Joat levitated the contents of the bag out from within and unfolded it. It was his cloak that he had given to Applebloom when she was recovering from breaking her leg, but it had some modifications: it was lined with a fine and sparkly gold cloth, and upon the back was a CMC logo written in gold inlaid on a blue shield with wings.

A single tear escaped Joat's eye and he wrapped up the three phillies in his wings in a pegasus hug, "Thank you, girls. I'm glad you're happy knowing who you are."

"Except fer me. But thanks to you, ah think ah know why ah don't have a Cutie Mark," Applebloom said.

It was then that Joat realized that Applebloom was subtly buzzing with excitement. Applebloom shakily stood up and raised her blank flank in the air, "Ah know that ah love being a Sweet Apple Pony. Ah know that ah would gladly work the acres with my big sister and brother as long as ah get to do that with them," her flank started to sparkle, "so ah know now that I'm a pony who loves her family and what they do." Applebloom's flank flashed to reveal a Cutie Mark of an apple bunch with a big gold apple on top of then with a wing instead of a leaf.

Applejack "yeehaw-ed" from across the room and galloped over to hug her little sister while every pony else cheered and huddled close to congratulate Applebloom.

"Awwwww! How do I keep losing my invitations to these parties! I really need to keep track of my mail. Hey! Party's ready guys! It's at Twilight's house! Come on, let's eat some Special Pinkie-Pink Super fudge! But don't eat too much fudge cause you'll get a pudge and if you get a pudge then you can't budge!" And Pinkie Pie poofed out of the house as quickly as she had spoken.

The party was, in fact, extremely wild, despite Joat being incredibly surprised that she managed to throw it together in an hour. They laughed, danced, played, a couple drank, namely Rainbow and Applejack for some sort of Iron Pony event, and celebrated Joat Mon.

The party had gone on into the night and every pony decided it would be better to just stay the night, with Rainbow Dash telling scary stories.

"And when they finally decided to check the knocking noise, the light went out. The knocking stopped and they stayed there in complete darkness...until they heard a door open. There was no hoof steps to warn them anything was getting closer, and then their light flickered on. The door was wide open with a tail of blood. Leading. Right. Behind. Them," Rainbow began growing quiet and stepped further from the group with a dark smile on her face, "They looked at each and realized some pony was missing. They looked around and couldn't find them, but they soon noticed a dripping noise," the other girls began to quake with fear and huddled closer, not realizing that a certain alicorn had snuck off snickering to himself, "They found the dripping and looked up to see what it was," the light's flickered off causing the girls to gasp, "and they found the missing pony."

Lightning flashed inside the house and the girls screamed in terror at the gruesome sight above them: Rainbow Dash was hanging from the ceiling with a rope around her neck with her eyes staring blankly and her wings and limbs hanging limply.

The girls screamed, unable to move or tear their eyes away, until they heard a laughing. Not a laugh of terror or a sinister laugh, but a laugh of amusement, like some pony heard a hilarious joke.

"You guys should seriously see your faces! Priceless!" Joat laughed from above Rainbow Dash who started laughing too, breaking character.

"That was awesome! Operation Scare the Living Buck outta Every Pony," Joat released Rainbow from his magical grip and they both landed next to each other, "Success!" They both laughed, high hoofing each other.

"Not funny you two! I almost died of fright," Rarity screamed angrily.

"That was a little over the top you guys, I mean, Fluttershy bucking feinted," Twilight said sternly while gesturing to the unconscious mare on the floor.

Joat carefully picked her up in his wings and set her down on the couch, "Sorry, but when Rainbow told me her idea, I couldn't say no."

Pinkie Pie giggled and started bouncing around, "That was great! I almost don't wanna go to sleep now!"

"Ah reckon it is time to hit the hay," Applejack said nervously, "But like Pinkie said, I'm not sure I want to."

Just then, they heard a shuffling from upstairs. Rainbow and Joat looked at each other, wondering if that was one of them continuing the scary moment, "Alright you two. Knock it off," Twilight said in a clearly disturbed tone.

"That's not us," Rainbow Dash said beginning to shiver.

The girls backed away from the stairs, but Joat stood his ground, narrowing his eyes into the shadows. Without warning, he jumped forward with a war cry.

There was a huge ruckus that lasted for a minute, Joat had launched a volley of punches into the intruders ribs with his elbows low and tucked, blocking any retaliating blows.

A second intruder flew from Joat's blind side, managing to kick his back hooves into Joat's shoulder and neck, completely overriding the natural guard Joat held. The first intruder wheezed from the air bring hammered out of his lungs while the second intruder threw out his own punches more skillfully than his partner.

Joat's guard was less effective against the second intruder's more practiced attacks, and he began to stumble backward but with a feigned weakness that he hoped the intruder would take advantage of.

The intruder saw Joat landing his backward steps heavy and timed a tackle with the next step. He didn't disappoint: the intruder threw his arms out wide to pin Joat to the ground... But Joat had played him straight into his hooves.

Joat ducked his head into the danger zone for a moment and slipped in between the intruder's groin pushing up and bucking his back legs at the same time, throwing the intruder high up into the air against the wall, using his momentum against him. Both intruders were incapacitated and enveloped in Joat's magical aura.

Joat walked back to the other ponies, cut and bruised with the two intruding ponies levitating beside him, unconscious.

"Twilight, take us to the Princess. Now," Joat commanded.

Every Pony instantly recognized the two ponies, except for Rarity and Pinkie Pie. Twilight nodded and closed her eyes, focusing her magic around the entire group before letting it explode in a Teleportation Spell.

"What is the meaning of this," a booming mare's voice called out.

The group had landed right in the middle of the Canterlot Throne Room, "Princess Luna! We need to see Princess Celestia immediately; one of our friends was attacked," Twilight pleaded to a large, dark, navy-blue alicorn dressed in ceremonial plate armor with a mane that glittered like the starry night and floated around her as if in an underwater current.

"We are not at liberty to wake our sister at such an hour in such uncouth audience," Princess Luna boomed.

She was getting ready to say something else when her gaze fell on Joat Mon, "Why can we not detect thou presence? And how do you...," her voice trailed off and her eyes went wide at seeing Joat's wings and horn.

"Some pony wants him locked away just because he's different, and as you can see, it requires Princess Celestia's attention," Twilight continued to plead.

Princess Luna continued to stare until another booming voice entered the Throne Room, "Twilight Sparkle! What in Equestria is going on!?"

A large, white, mare-alicorn with the Aurora Borealis as her mane, this one wearing no armor, walked into the throne room... And she was angry.

"Princess Celestia! I'm so sorry to disturb you, but our new friend is in trouble and is wrongfully being hunted," Twilight said with a bow. The other girls followed suit.

Princess Celestia stared at Joat Mon, then relieved him of the two ponies who were hunting him, "You. You're currently at risk of being arrested if you don't explain how you possess the traits of an alicorn without my or Luna's blessing," She walked closer to Joat in an intimidating fashion.

Joat quickly bowed low, trembling in fear, "Please, Your Majesty, believe me when I say that I was born as is. I was unaware that this physiology required permission and I am extremely sorry if I have broken any laws or offended you in any way."

Princess Celestia softened when she could sense no deceit, "Rise my little pony and tell us your name. Your aura is hidden from me which is most strange, as if you're not really here."

Joat stood back up but continued to tremble, "With all due respect, Your Majesty, I do not remember my birth name, and simply go by my village's title: Joat Mon."

This was surprising news to the girls, but the Princess seemed greatly interested, "Please, allow me to see through your eyes, Joat Mon."

Joat nodded and closed his eyes, stepping close to the Princess who placed her horn against Joat's. She gasped as the memories flashed into her awareness and she pulled back, suddenly breathless.

"Celestia?" Twilight stepped forward with concern in her eyes.

"You are born on the eclipse, named MoonLight Fire. And the name you possess is a mock title that stands for Jack Of All Trades, Master Of None. The absence of a Cutie Mark does not mean you are talent less; you possess every talent. Moonlight Fire, you are a creature not meant to exist outside of myth; you are the bane of the ultimate evil that has risen. That evil being the reason you were born with the Alicorn Blessing; You are an Omniequine."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

__...yeah, nothing to mention in this note except that i got my first fave and follow. Thank you kindly, and I hope to hold your interest.

* * *

This Document was not intentionally uploaded; this was due to TheGlitchInTheMatrix.


	5. The Discovery of Joat Mon:Moonlight Fire

Review Responses:

1ddfg 4/18/13 . chapter 1

Hay man I love this fan fic don't understand why it's rated m... But you should truly continue this story

_It's rated such because of later chapters. You can expect a lot of violence, much srtonger language, no clop, but definitely highly suggestive and a trifle graphic. I'm actually thinking of releasing a Author's Cut of this story if it gets popular enough._

* * *

**Master of All Trades**

_The Discovery of Joat Mon:_

_Moonlight Fire_

"You are born on the eclipse, named MoonLight Fire. And the name you possess is a mock title that stands for Jack Of All Trades, Master Of None. The absence of a Cutie Mark does not mean you are talent less; you possess every talent. Moonlight Fire, you are a creature not meant to exist outside of myth; you are the bane of the ultimate evil that has risen. That evil being the reason you were born with the Alicorn Blessing; You are an Omniequine," Celestia said quietly, shaken from being in Joat Mon's presence.

Without warning, Celestia bowed before Joat with Luna quickly following suit, "Ack! Nonononono! Don't do that; I'm not royalty and-," Joat had placed both hooves under Celestia's to lift her up before he felt sharp pains on either side of his neck.

"Stand down! He means no harm," Luna barked at the Royal Lunar Guards who had pressed their spear tips into Joat's neck for invading Celestia's personal space.

Joat dared not move, feeling like even the slightest flinch would be the end, "Leave him alone! We brought him for help, not to get speared!" Rainbow Dash kicked away the spears and stood in front of Joat protectively.

"Princess, what exactly is an Omniequine and what great evil was he born for," Twilight Sparkle asked.

Celestia's eyesight never left Joat which caused him to look away in embarrassment.

"Princess?" Celestia snapped out of her gaze and stepped up to Joat Mon delicately, "Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy; I have a favor to ask of all of you," Celestia murmured.

Joat tried his best not to move away from the Princess, but her closeness made him very uncomfortable, "This form of his is merely a disguise. But I am sure he is even aware that he has deceived you. I need you to focus your elemental powers at Moonlight Fire, without your elements actually on you," Celestia brought her face close to Joat's, further increasing his terror.

"Elements? Powers? What do you mean, Princess?" Joat asked shakily.

"Are you familiar with the Elements of Harmony?" Celestia asked in turn.

Joat swallowed and shook his head.

"They are an ancient power; granted to only those that display their power: Laughter, Generosity, Kindness, Loyalty, Integrity, and Magic. These ponies you've befriended embody their power and usually wear Elemental Brooches to assist in releasing their power. But I feel the situation has changed with you here," Celestia explained while the other 6 ponies made a circle around Joat.

"So what does that mean for me, Princess," Joat watched the girls around him, returning his questioning glance also unsure of what was to happen next.

Before Celestia could speak again, a flash burst from the 6 ponies and a bright beam flew from Twilight's chest, slamming into Joat's. At first, Joat felt terror, then he felt the real power in his friends.

In one more brilliant burst, Joat Mon exploded and erupted into flames, but they did not burn him, nor could he feel any heat from it. The fire only lit from his head and tail. For some reason, when Joat stood up, he was taller than Celestia.

"Joat? Is that you," Pinkie Pie poked Joat's front right leg from a crouched position, like a cat playing with a small toy.

"What are you?" Applejack removed her hat in awe.

"That is so... Sweet!" Rainbow Dash hovered close to Joat's side and examined him.

"Dazzling. And I mean that literally," Rarity held a hoof in front of her eyes to shield them.

"What happened!? Why is everything so small!? Why are you all looking at me like that!? Princess, what did that just do," Joat began to panic and run in place, creating a loud clopping ruckus.

"Moonlight Fire," Celestia reached a hoof up and stroked Joat's cheek, "I am honored to be here to witness your resurrection."

"My what!? Twilight! I need a mirror," Joat screamed.

Twilight continued to stare, then shook her head, reattached her jaw, and focused her magic. In a moment, a small mirror popped into existence in front of Joat.

What Joat saw in the mirror was all but expected: his mane and tail rapidly flickered around him, made of fire. His wings were like the crown of a solar eclipse; the main arm was a mass of shadow while the feathers were made of light. His coat changed from the rusty-red, burgundy color to an iridescent brown that appeared silver at certain angles. His eyes became black like the night and the moon itself seemed to make up the iris of his eyes.

But the feature that startled him the most rested on his flank: A Cutie Mark.

Joat Mon could only blankly stare into the mirror, completely silent and in awe.

Fluttershy was getting ready to speak when Joat Mon erupted, "Yahoo! A Cutie Mark," he took off into the air and began performing ridiculous aerial stunts, "I finally bucking got one! After so long and I get a whole new look to go with it, which makes me look like a buckin' badass, by the way."

However, the outburst was cut short with Joat slamming into a nearby pillar at full force, knocking him out.

The girls winced and ooh'd, including the princesses and Royal Guards, "Ah don't think he's gonna have to worry about not sleeping from the excitement," Applejack said. Joat slowly began to slide down and plop onto the ground with a sleepy smile still on his face.

"Why don't you all stay at the castle tonight? I have a task for you tomorrow that would be better carried out in my personal training grounds," Celestia offered with a small yawn.

"Of course, Princess. But may I ask one thing," Twilight yawned too.

"Of course, my little pony."

"Joat's Cutie Mark. What does it mean? I've never seen anything like that," Twilight asked.

The other girls had crowded Joat Mon to attempt to revive him with little success.

"Moonlight's Mark is a more accurately a symbol. The infinity sign inside of the Triangle means ' Infinite Change', but I'm not exactly sure what it expresses.

His old title is correct and rightfully acquired seeing as he excels at every talent, but the Mark's meaning itself is vague," Celestia yawned deeply, "But let's leave that for tomorrow."

"But Princess, you said he was born because an evil power has risen. What exactly is that," Twilight asked.

"Tomorrow, my faithful student. Luna has a job to do and I need my rest to raise the sun tomorrow."

"Alright. Goodnight Princess," Twilight gave a small bow and ran over to the other girls to help them move Joat to the suite where they'll be staying.

Because Joat was so large, Rarity and Twilight both had to use their magic, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash lifted, while Pinkie and Applejack supported from below to move him to his bed.

"Ah hope he doesn't do this often," Applejack grunted, "'cause he weighs more than Big Macintosh with a load of firewood."

"Tomorrow's gonna be fun! We'll get to help Joat-is it Moonlight now? Practice whatever it needs that needs to be practiced," Pinkie said somehow not winded in the least.

"I'm interested in his magical ability. I've never seen a horn like his. The way it curves back than forward like a cockatiel," Twilight said.

Finally, the girls reached the suite and gently deposited him on the bed, silently wishing each other goodnight before leaving to their own beds.

At first, it was strange to see Joat's fire mane and tail not burning anything, but Joat Mon himself has been nothing but extraordinary ever since they've met.

Tomorrow was guaranteed to be an eventful day...

* * *

"Do you think he can do it though? I mean, his wings are bigger now and he is pretty awesome flyer," a high, raspy mare's voice said.

Joat turned over in his covers, trying to continue sleeping; it felt good to sleep without being pursued anymore, and he wanted to continue.

"I think he's awake. Maybe we're being to loud," a shy mare's voice said.

Joat sighed and rolled over to face the girls, "Nah, I was already awake. I had a weird dream last night though," Joat said with a yawn and a stretch.

"Ooooooo, I like hearing about dreams. Can you tell us about it," Pinkie Pie danced in front of Joat.

Joat was getting ready to explain when he noticed that his friends still looked absurdly small. He jumped up, standing in his bed, and looked down at his hooves and along his body, smiling slowly at first, until it quickly turned down in a worried frown, "What happened to me? Why am I so shiny? That wasn't a dream last night-that really happened, huh?"

"Well, darling, we're just as knowledgeable about your condition as you are, but Princesses Celestia asked us to bring you down to her once you woke up. Hopefully she can answer our questions," Rarity said.

Joat turned his head over and stared at the Cutie Mark, trying his best to see what it means.

"Hey, your eyes are different. They're blue on the outside like the sky with the sun in them. It's pretty," Twilight commented. Joat hovered a small mirror to him to confirm what Twilight saw, and he liked them too.

"Can't the Princess wait until I've had my morning flight," Rainbow Dash asked with a huff.

Applejack was getting ready to reply before Joat beat her to the chase, "Hey, Dash. First one around Canterlot wins?" A sly smirk crossed Joat's face.

"Um... Maybe we should go see-,"

"You're on!" Rainbow laughed, easily speaking over Fluttershy.

And with that, they flew through the window and began racing around the grand city. Rainbow's face was set in determination with a smug grin, as was Joat Mon's. He couldn't quite explain how he knew how, but he just knew he would win... Not by skill however.

They rounded by the castle itself and continued to beat their wings as hard as they could, remaining neck to neck the entire time, until Rainbow started flapping her wings beyond what was safe for any pegasus.

Joat followed suit, unconscious of a small change that occurred to his body as he refused to lose his position with Rainbow Dash.

At first, she was mildly surprised that he kept up, but she was pretty sure that he wouldn't stay at her side for much longer. Harder and faster, Rainbow Dash slammed her wings down and up, gaining impossible speed until the sound barrier began forming before her, trying to push her back. Gritting her teeth, and fighting the massive turbulence, she pushed onward, unable to shift her gaze for fear of losing concentration, she failed to notice Joat in the same circumstances.

And then, boom. Rainbow slipped the sound Barrier, laughing at the thought of Joat's face as he witnessed a Sonic Rainboom up front, but as she turned, her jaw dropped and she lost focus on her flapping and began losing speed; behind her was a second Boom, just overlapping her own, and Joat Mon was still at her side, trailing a Rainboom trailblazer of his own.

Joat laughed at Rainbow's expression and pulled ahead, diving for a speed landing at Celestia's doorstep. It was a full five seconds before Rainbow snapped out of her disbelief and tried to catch up, but their speed was evenly matched: Joat Mon touched down, sliding a good distance, and smiled as he watched Rainbow Dash land.

"How in the heck did you do that!? I'm the only pony who could do that! Not even Spitfire can do that like you did and she's the captain of the Wonder bolts! You cheated," Rainbow wrapped a hoof around Joat's neck in a mock head lock, "isn't that right? You had to!" Rainbow laughed. She didn't like losing, but knowing there was someone she can race made her happy beyond belief.

"I cheated sound, that's for sure. But you did too. And I think your Sonic Rainboom looks better than mine," Joat said while craning his neck around, accidentally lifting Rainbow into his back when he forgot just how big he was compared to any pony else.

Rainbow's Rainboom looked exactly like your perfect rainbow, while Joat's just looked like a ring of fire with blue on the inside, fading to the orangey-red of fire, "but they compliment each other pretty well. Wanna do it again!?" Rainbow asked, giddy with excitement.

"No you don't! Celestia wants to see you now, Moonlight," Twilight's voice sternly said from the doorway. Joat and Rainbow turned to face all their friends who were coming out of the castle.

"My, that's a really pretty Sonic Rainboom combo," Fluttershy said in a voice just a tad bit louder than her norm.

"But these two fly-ponies have an appointment to catch, and ah don't think the Princess will be too happy being held up," Applejack said.

"Hey Moon-Joat-Light, why do you have Rainbow's Cutie Mark?" Pinkie stared up at Joat's flank from behind him.

Joat scowled and spun around to try and see what Pinkie was talking about. Sure enough, he bore a cloud with a rainbow Thunderbolt coming from it that matched Rainbow Dash's perfectly.

"Oh no, not this again," Twilight gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fear not, my faithful student; For Moonlight Fire, this is completely natural. He did get that mark on accident, but it was not through any fault of a magic spell," Princess Celestia had walked out of the Throne room behind every pony.

"Magic spell? I don't know many magic spells," Joat said while poking his Mark.

"Nah, it was my fault, and it happened a while ago. I accidentally recited an unfinished spell from an old tome and switched the girls' destinies. The whole day was just chaos trying to get everybody's Cutie Mark back," Twilight put a hoof to her head remembering the fiasco.

"But that doesn't explain why this happened," Rainbow said, joining Joat in examining their Marks.

"Moonlight Fire is capable of using all of your Cutie Marks," Celestia said, walking back into the throne room.

"What," The girls murmured.

"As an Omniequine, Moonlight Fire can call upon the talent of those closest to him, in terms of friends, family, and loved ones, to temporarily use as his own at any time he chooses."

"But Princess, I really want to know just how I did that. Rainbow and I were just racing."

"In practicing with Rainbow Dash beforehand, you understood that her talent was flight. While racing today, you unconsciously reflected her same love for flight which resonated between you two and allowed you to parallel her talent."

"So if Joat and I had a magical duel right now, he'd be just as good in magic as me?"

"Yes, Twilight. In fact, the reason I had you all stay here was to help awaken your talents from within Moonlight Fire."

"But there's still so much to know! Like why we can use the elements without the necklaces on Joat-Fire-Mon-Moon? What's the evil he's gonna fight? Why he's so big? Does he keep the talents forever? Why is his Cutie Mark so different-," Pinkie took a deep breath, "and why did his eyes change and why did he change color and why are his wings all shiny and his mane all fire-y and why did you say that he was resurrected-ed-ed and What The Heck Do I Call Him!?" Pinkie Pie panted.

Celestia chuckled, "You're elemental powers are also within Moonlight, so you can use them while he is around. I'm not sure yet what his purpose is here. He is this size because that's what he's supposed to be. Before, his true form was locked away in the pony you knew before. Again, I'm not sure what happens to a talent after he learns it or is granted its use. His Cutie Mark is not actually a mark but a symbol that means he has an infinitely changing talent. His entire appearance changed to reflect the Solar Eclipse that marks mine and Luna's birth: the brown-silver coat is the moon's shadow lit by the sun, his wings, the crown of the eclipse, and his mane and tail are the flares that leave the sun and remain controlled by the moon. There was an ancient myth that even I cannot immediately recall about an Omniequine who saved our world and pledged to return to us when evil returned; that Omniequine was named Moonlight Fire. And finally, to answer your last question: he was born with the name Moonlight, later to be called Joat Mon. It is coincidence that he happened to be an Omniequine with that as his Birth name, but it is ultimately up to Moonlight Fire what he shall be called."

"Call me Moonlight, everypony," Joat, now to be called Moonlight, smiled warmly.

* * *

_Author's__ Note:_

Again, nothing really worth mentioning, but if you've read my profile, you'd've noticed that i have my story ideas posted but not published with their written status below them. Any of these stories that you would like to soon, just lemme know.

* * *

This Document was not intentionally uploaded; this was due to TheGlitchInTheMatrix.


	6. Training

Review Responses:

1ddfg 4/18/13 . chapter 5

I now completely love this story thank for the response and keep posting I will definitely share this with fellow Bronys whenever I can

_I am very glad to hear such praise. i really hope to please them as much as you are. I will respond when I can to keep the fans close to the story. Thank you for your support._

* * *

**Mastery of All Trades**

_Training_

"Yay! Now I don't have to be confused with names anymore," Pinkie Pie bounced happily, "but, there's still so much I wanna know."

"Princess, there's still a ton of information that makes no sense. Why is Joat who he is and how? More importantly, why was he so closely hunted by those other two ponies," Twilight Sparkle asked her teacher, the Princess Celestia herself.

Moonlight was chatting with the other ponies about the Cutie Mark he got from Rainbow Dash, clearly oblivious to the discussion about him that was only mere feet away, "I will explain everything I have learned about him since this dawn," Princess Celestia cleared her throat, calling everypony's attention to her, "Please, my little ponies, come inside and I will tell you about Moonlight Fire," She announced, turning to head back inside the castle.

* * *

_ Long ago, during the separation of the One, when the Moon and Sun were born, there was a wild, uncontrollable release of energy that later inhabited the heart of every living being to come into being._

_ This energy knew no affiliation to any dark or light forces and simple was, until two particularly powerful beings, many millennia later, were spawned._

_ One being, later to be called Malnox, was the embodiment of every shred of energy, released from the darkest corners of any beings heart. The amount of dark energy released, so miniscule, it takes exactly fifty-thousand years to accumulate._

_ This being is pure hatred, malevolence, evil, and pain personified..._

_ But, the amount of light energy released is vast in comparison, and readily forms in response to Malnox to create Lunalux Ignis._

_ However, unlike Malnox, Lunalux Ignis cannot physically manifest itself into a being of its own and must reside inside another._

_ The bearer of the blessing, Lunalux Ignis, is the only one who can vanquish Malnox and preserve the balance of light and dark in the universe..._

_ Lunalux Ignis is an immortal being, like Malnox, but is reincarnated in different beings, later to be called Omniequines, every time. In recorded history, it had happened three other times, each time with the name translated closer to the more modern name of Moonlight Fire._

_ The appearance of an Omniequine is remarkable, and easily distinguished. Their wings embody the crown of the Eclipse, the coat's represent the co-dependence of Sunlight and Moonlight, the eyes reflecting the times of night and day, and a curved horn to express an independent form of magic. But the easiest seen feature is the mark upon their flank._

_ The delta-infinium symbol entitles an Omniequine use to specialties, talents, trades, and attributes belonging to absolutely anypony else._

_ However, there is one aspect of an Omniequine that is ever changing: a specialized set of skills attributed to the current bearer of the Moonlight Fire Blessing. These skills are different for every Omniequine._

_ Lunalux Ignis, or Moonlight Fire, is the ultimate bane to Malnox himself, and it is up to the current Omniequine to break the Dark, and bring forth the light..._

* * *

Twilight continued to stare at the ancient scroll for a bit after reading, until Moonlight cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence in the throne room, "That's... Quite the story. I mean, knowing that there were others and I don't actually have my own Cutie Mark seeing as it's been on the flanks of three other ponies," Moonlight said.

"Well, we know exactly what an Omniequine is now, but we still don't know what Moonlight himself is," Twilight handed the scroll back to Celestia.

"Anythin' else y'all could tell us about Joat-er ah mean, Moonlight?" Applejack asked.

"With Moonlight's permission, I will explain more about who he is and why he was so closely watched and locked away," Princess Celestia looked over to Moonlight, who swallowed nervously before replying, "You probably have a better understanding than I do. I didn't really understand why, only that it was just a part of my life."

Princess Celestia cleared her throat before speaking, "Listen well, everypony; as this explains more about Moonlight's powers..."

* * *

_ The red stallion with green hair, mocked for being so old without a Cutie Mark and being able to excel at everything he did without actually mastering anything, was constantly locked away after a strange occurrence happened._

_ At first, it was believed to be a freak magical spell that was the cause which earned the greater part of his life to wear an anti-magic ring over his horn._

_ Still, another occurrence continued to frighten the others and they chained him up and confined him far away from everypony else, thinking that it was his magical power to still be blamed._

_ These occurrences involved one pony having his Cutie Mark reset to a blank flank. Once he had reacquired his Mark, it was completely different._

_ The second, was a strange clone suddenly springing from the stallions wings, landing inside a nearby mare, and emerging with her Cutie Mark as its own. Although the mare was unharmed and retained her original Cutie Mark, the clone was killed, in fear that it would take her over._

_ He was forever branded a freak, had his memory muddled in an attempt to make him forget he had such perverse powers, and confined to a magically sealed dungeon deep underground._

_ From within, he would shout out, at random times during the day, specified talents that young foals coincidently earned within minutes of hearing the screaming._

_ Finally, they had settled to kill the strange stallion as he continued to tamper with other ponies lives..._

_ But, the day before he was to be executed, a strange colt snuck into the stallions cell, unlocked the door, broke the anti-magic ring, and released his chains to set him free._

_ He was marked as a fugitive and has been pursued ever since..._

* * *

Moonlight hung his head and grimaced, pained as the scratchy parts of his memories returned to him about both the accidents, "That explains why your horn is sensitive... But what about my Cutie Mark? Will Moonlight keep it forever," Rainbow Dash landed beside Moonlight, raising her wing to rest it on his shoulder to comfort him.

Moonlight glanced at his flank, concentrated on the Rainbow Bolt, and watched it fade back into the Delta-Infinium, "No, Dash. It's gone now," Moonlight sighed.

"Oh, Please can there be something we can do? He must be suffering so much having to live like that," Fluttershy clung around Moonlight's neck, softly crying into his coat.

"Dear sister, Perhaps we should heal him?" Princess Luna spoke up beside Celestia.

"Heal him, your Highness?" Rarity asked.

Celestia smiled and nodded, "There is a special healing spell that only myself and my sister can perform to heal the heart of a pony who has suffered more than anypony should. But, Luna, you know what that requires," Celestia said to Luna.

Luna only smiled and nodded once to acknowledge her, "Alright. Moonlight, please extend your wings," Celestia said.

Slowly, Moonlight raised his wings and stretched them apart allowing Luna and Celestia to touch their horns to his sides. At first, Moonlight felt only a slight discomfort at the horn points in his sides before he began to feel... Anger?

Moonlight ground his teeth together and scowled before getting ready to shout something very obscene, but, before he could, he felt calmed.

"I will complete the rite sister. But because I am so willing, I must let everypony understand why," Luna said, blushing.

At first, Celestia was surprised, but allowed her sister to speak, "Moonlight, I do not understand why, but I feel like your going to help me in some way that will make me forever indebted to you," Luna stepped up to Moonlight and looked up at him, face to face, "and it also helps that you're really...cute," Luna muttered so only Moonlight could hear, and she said it in a very casual tone, very different from the noble syntax and tone she usually used.

Moonlight's eyes widened in surprise, but before he could react, Luna lifted herself up on the tips of her hooves, and kissed Moonlight Fire, deeply and lovingly.

The Mane Six gasped, a couple even looked highly jealous, and Celestia only closed her eyes.

Moonlight's eyes fluttered closed as he tasted the night's breeze and felt the cool rush of it flow through his mane. Suddenly, he felt happy and relieved beyond comprehension. As if his past hardships were so far past him that it was merely just a another scene to be disregarded in his memories.

Luna opened her eyes and pulled away slowly, with her eyes roaming over Moonlight's mane in pleasant surprise. Moonlight opened his own eyes and followed her gaze to his mane.

It was now a blue flame that swayed about slowly and controlled, like a small candle flame lit for the night, "I'm not gonna lie... I'm really jealous. And I don't even know why!" Rainbow smiled at her own irony.

"I'll have to confess to that too. I mean, there was a lot that I liked about him too," Twilight said blushing and tapping the tip of her hoof against the floor.

Pinky started giggling uncontrollable and bounced high into the air, circling Luna and Moonlight, "Luna and Moonlight, sitting in the castle, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Pinky sang and laughed.

Moonlight and Luna turned bright red and turned away from each other, suddenly very aware of how many others were in the room.

"Now Moonlight, the aches of your heart are eased, but I'm afraid there is still so much left unknown about the extent of your powers. We know now that it is not Unicorn's magic, and a couple of your unique abilities have been revealed, but I would like to explore your powers further," Celestia said.

Moonlight's mane turned back to it's normal Fire Color scheme, but remained calmly lit unlike the rush it used to be, "How can we do that, Your Highness?"

"I've contacted the head of my guard, my niece, and a close friend to act as your training partners," Celestia replied.

Twilight gave a soft gasp, "My brother and Cadence are coming?"

Celestia smile and winked, "And Fluttershy; our mutual friend should be here already. In fact, I believe he'll-"

"Hello, everypony!" A hearty voice boomed throughout the throne room, "I do hope I didn't startle you, but it's just so great to see you all," something wrapped around Moonlight's shoulders and tucked him against something furry and warm, "but you, Moonlight, are quite the sight for sore eyes," a pony head with shaggy eyebrows and beard, with a goat and deer horn thrust itself into Moonlight's field of vision.

"Oh, hello Discord! How are you," Fluttershy trotted over and hugged the strangest creature Moonlight had ever seen. He had a dragon leg and a horse leg, a serpentine like body with a dragon and pegasus wing, with a tail that was a cross between something of all the animals he seemed to be made of... in summary: strangest creature ever.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait, whaddya mean 'a sight for sore eyes'?" Rainbow called from above Discord.

Everypony looked to Discord expectantly only to find he was no longer standing next to Moonlight but now hovered in the air, without flapping his wings, next to Rainbow, "I've been doing very well, thank you Fluttershy. It's good to see your doing well yourself, and as for your question Rainbow Dash, you're looking at the original Trainer of the Lunaluz Fuego!" Everyone gasped, including the princesses.

"I wasn't aware of that; I didn't think it was in your interests," Celestia said.

Discord crossed his mismatched arms and floated back down to stand in the middle of the group, "I like madness, I adore chaos, and I live for discord, but I do not appreciate being killed, not in the least. And even if I'm not killed by Malnox, he'd get rid of everything else leaving me with nothing..."

Luna raised a hoof to her chin and opened her mouth to speak when Pinkie groaned loudly, collapsing to the ground holding her head, "Now there's another name for Moonlight? Ugh, any more and I won't have space to write on the party banners!"

Discord reached down and patted her on the head, chuckling slightly at her distress, "Now now, the name means the same thing but in a different language. Lunalux Ignis was the original pony-bit snarky for my preference, but otherwise a level headed fellow-, and then there was Lunluz Ignuego-he never did give me his recipe for that chowder he loved so much-, and last there was Lunaluz Fuego, the last pony with the Lunalux Ignis Blessing.

Joat Mon, as he was titled, was the next in line after fifty thousand years with the name Moonlight Fire, ironic because his birth name is actually Moonfire; very close to the original name. Funny how little coincidences like that seem to pop up."

"I thought it was Moonlight; that's what Princess Celestia learned from his memories," Twilight spoke up.

Celestia came to a realization faster than Discord and gasped as Discord began, in a very surprised tone, "You were so badly mistreated that even your memory read false to Celestia? I... I'm not sure what to say."

"It's fine now, really! I've got you guys here, right here and now! We don't gotta dwell on the past anymore," Moonlight quickly said, trying to keep the mood slightly elevated.

"Ah don't think you understand the situation here, darlin'; the Princess herself was the one who tinkered in yer head: what she saw and what is true didn't add up, meaning that what was wrong was what became the truth," Applejack said, wide eyed at the discovery.

"Sheesh, when you put it that way you make Moonlight sound like he lost all proper perspective," Rarity said, trying to defend Moonlight.

"Please understand us, Rarity; In the truth that stays within his mind, he knows one thing. In reality, what is the truth is something else all together. This could cause unstable responses to dire situations in his life later of they were to be exploited," Luna said.

Discord was pacing the room, looking very disturbed before he felt a gentle grip take his hand, "Discord? What's wrong," Fluttershy asked.

"I've caused many people pain and hardship, as well as accidentally bringing some lives to their end before their time and breaking families apart, but the pain and suffering a mind has to go through to have it's very memories altered? To put it to you simply, imagine a scroll that was magically scripted, never again can you edit the contents, no matter how powerful any magic is. Now imagine that scroll being so greatly abused and mishandled that the magic key itself that make up the words within, they become mixed up and relay something different than originally written," Discord replied.

"Wait, you're saying that something really bad happened that even you're not powerful enough to make happen," Rainbow Dash slowly fluttered to the ground, finally realizing the incredible circumstance.

"Yes," Discord simply said.

The room remained quiet for quite some time before Moonlight chuckled, causing everypony in the room to look at him, "I'm sorry everypony, but here's another way to look at it," using his magic, he brought Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Twilight close to his side and smiled brightly, "They are my truth now, and what they want to believe, is what I'll believe, because a family believes in themselves and each other. They accept each other knowing the truth and seeing the lies. Enough of this bullshit; the mood is dark enough already, and recognize that it's time to move forward."

At first, everyone was surprised to hear Moonlight speak like that, but Celestia finally smiled and spoke, "You are right, Moonfire; the past is gone. Let us build anew!"

"Are you sure you've never done this before? The first two times were the only times I beat you! Now it's just a continuous stalemate," a white unicorn stallion with multi-blue colored mane said out of breath, dropping the training sword from his mouth.

"Absolutely certain; this is the first time I've ever seen this or held a sword," Moonfire replied, equally breathless.

The whole day, Moonfire had been learning from his friends and acquiring their Cutie Marks, as well as those amongst the Lunar and Solar Guard. The situation proved the same every time: with their permission, his Delta Infinium morphed to the Cutie Mark of his trainer, and he became just as adept in the talent as the trainer.

His repertoire of skills included medicine, magical ability-in practicality, combat, healing, alteration, teleportation, and conjuration-, acrobatics, swordplay, flight, nursing, fishing, foraging, and a plethora of other useful and practical skills and talents.

"Where did you find this guy, Twiley?" The unicorn laughed.

"It wasn't me, it was Fluttershy who found him. But I have to say; Moonlight, you keep fighting Shining Armor like this, and you'll both be unstoppable with a sword seeing as you learn together," Twilight said from the sidelines of the dueling mat.

Shining Armor let out a large 'Whew' and rolled backwards onto the ground with his legs fanned out as if trying to catch as much sun as he can, "I'm beat for now, but just to be safe, Moonlight-or is it Moonfire? Can you use a refreshing spell or something, you know, just to get the edge off?"

Moonfire smiled smugly to himself and tipped his head forward and summoned his magic forward. His horn glowed a white color for a moment before turning a soft blue hue and releasing a geyser of water into Shining's face.

Shining Armor spluttered and kicked his legs before rolling over and laughing softly, "Not quite what I had in mind, but that works too," Moonfire laughed with Shining and turned the water onto himself, thoroughly soaking the both of them.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing my Cutie Mark on your flank, Moonfire, even if I did give you permission," Twilight commented.

Moonfire turned to reply when he noticed Discord and Celestia talking to each other in the entrance of the Castle Maze, and the discussion looked very heated. They weren't yelling at each other, but it looked like something was bothering the both of them, and it looked like they were quickly running out of patience.

Discord turned away and started pacing, holding his chin with one hand and placing the other on his, deep in contemplation. He turned suddenly and said something to Celestia to which she sighed and shook her head. Turning again in deep contemplation, Discord continued his pacing while Celestia watched silently.

Suddenly, Celestia said something with a smile on her face, but Discord only shook his head angrily and threw his fists down and crossed his arms while floating up in the air to cross his legs.

"What do you think they're talkin' about," Rainbow asked Moonfire, flying down from a cloud she had been sleeping on.

"If it was something we should be aware, the Princess would have told us. It's best that we just give them their privacy," Shining Armor said to Rainbow Dash.

"What if they say it's okay," Discord's voice said from behind the three.

They all jumped at the sudden voice and turned around to find both him and the Princess standing there with forced smiles.

"Is something the matter, Princess," Twilight asked.

"Moonfire, Discord and I would like to test one of your personal abilities as an Omniequine, if you wouldn't mind," Celestia said to Moonfire.

"Of course, Princess, anything," Moonfire's smile was contagious and seemed to break Celestia from her soured mood.

"As you know, from the training all day, you can acquire a new Cutie Mark to use as your own, but I would like to see a you make a clone like you did with that mare long ago," Celestia flicked her eyes at Rainbow Dash to silently ask if she would volunteer.

Moonfire's smile did not waver and turned to Rainbow who was wearing her own confident smile, "Let 'er rip, buddy!" Rainbow held her arms out wide.

With a graceful flare of his wings, Moonfire flicked a golden feather at Rainbow Dash, where it was absorbed into her and jumped back out with a blinding flask of light that solidified into a second Rainbow Dash.

"'Sup guys? Anyone up for race? What about you, Master?" Rainbow Clone said to the Rainbow Dash.

"Master?" Rainbow repeated with puzzled frown.

"Well, she is made from you. And I wouldn't wanna order your clone around, even if it is just a clone," Moonfire replied with an admiring stare as the two Rainbow's circled each other, "But it's also because I changed her form. She's supposed to look like me, but because I made her look like you, she'll fade away tonight and her abilities won't even be a shadow of yours."

Rainbow seemed a little disappointed that she couldn't keep her clone, but the clone never lost the trademark Rainbow Dash grin, "That don't mean I'm not as good lookin' though; I caught you staring, Master."

Both Rainbows erupted into a fit of laughter while Celestia spoke up, "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to see you revert a pony to a Blank Flank. Twilight Sparkle, I would appreciate it if you volunteered. The reversion would only last for a second as you're already well aware of who you are," Celestia asked.

"Of course, Princess. I trust you Moonlight-er, Moonfire, sorry," Twilight said with a small embarrassed smile.

Moonfire nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating on Twilight fore quite some time before he opened his eyes and stares straight into Twilight's, where she saw her own eyes looking back at her.

She gasped as she felt a tingling along her flank and turned to see what had happened: her flank was indeed, very blank. Before she could panic, however, her Flank sparkled and her Cutie Mark returned, but with a small change: there was a pair of wings behind it.

"Crap! I'm sorry, Twilight! I tried to keep anything from happening bu-,"

"It's alright, Moonfire! I actually like it! It's very beautiful…," Twilight interrupted Moonfire's apology and hugged him.

After a moment, Moonfire hugged her back. Once more, Celestia spoke, "Now, what I am most interested in seeing: Moonfire, I give you permission to use my Cutie Mark."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This was my longest chapter so far, and I'm very pleased with it. From here on out, the chapters will increase in length. Unfortunately, this is where my pre-written material comes to a close and I must now return to diligently writing. My update schedule will be highly sporadic, but they will happen. In a week, I will publish a Teaser of a later Chapter, just to keep you interested. If I had to to give you an estimated release date for Ch. 7, I'd give it at May 15. On top of that, I will be finishing up my deviantART profile so assist in picturing later scenes of _Master of All Trades. _See y'all later!

* * *

This Document was not intentionally uploaded; this was due to TheGlitchInTheMatrix.


	7. Jack of None? Teaser

Review Response:

dragondude3538 4/24/13 . chapter 2

ur spelling fillies wrong

_That's highly embarrassing... Are you serious? My computer's spelling check is stupid... Thank you for catching that, the situation will be remedied eventually._

_dragondude3538 __4/24/13 . chapter 6_

how come theres not more people reading this its pretty good...

_Hey, if you wanna spread that word around, you won't hear me complaining. Glad you like it!_

Guest 4/25/13 . chapter 6

Omg I can't wait! Can't wait to see what you are going to come up with. I have a suggestion though could you a just a little more romance between Moonfire and Luna they seem to be a great pair or if not Luna then rainbow dash that would be good to lol just a suggestion. Sharing this to all my brony friends. Keep it up even if u need ideas let me know ...1ddfg

_I'm releasing a little something extra today that goes a little more into that... You know? Just to keep you on edge? ;)_

* * *

**Jack of None?**

_A Taste of What's to Come..._

"Pinkie Pie! Cut it out!"

"Heehee, No can do, party pooper! Not until you catch meeee!"

"Arghhhh! Seriously, Pinkie? Every time you know I'll catch you!"

"Only because you use your cheater-pants-super-Joat-sense!"

"*sigh*that, or the fact that my sense of smell is really good and I can smell the bakery on you."

"...well, that kinda stinks. The how you can find me part because cupcakes can't stink... Well I guess they can but only in a good way!"

"Can you just stop it already and take off the blind fold! This thing literally has a thousand knots in it!"

There was one quick, firm tug, and a bright pink flash invaded the senses, "Nothing beats the Pinkie-knot! But now that you technically caught me, do we really have to end the party?" A bright pink mare with cotton candy as her mane, pouted and batted her long lashes over brilliant, beautiful blue eyes.

A stallion sighed in response, smirked, then muzzled into her neck, "Of course not, Pinkie. But just this once, can we skip the colt-hunt game before the night ends?"

Pinkie wrapped her arms around the stallion's neck and managed to pick him up in a great swinging hug, "Duh! You already caught me, silly! Besides, I can't keep you the whole night; your marefriend would get jealous and bad things..."

The stallion pulled away after a moment where Pinkie Pie observed his sub-form. He was a majestic alicorn with beautiful features, but amongst the ponies of Ponyville, he kept it simple: burgundy red coat, emerald green mane and tail with shocks of neon orange thrown in. One could see, though, that his alicorn features were slightly different from the Princesses; his horn curved back along his head then curved back forward at the tip and his wings folded a third time, like a bird's, rather than twice like other pegasi, granting him a very graceful and controlled mode of flight.

His Cutie Mark was his most fetching feature, no matter what form he was in, a triangle with the infinity symbol in it: the Delta Infinium.

"She knows you're one of my best friends, so I don't have to worry about that. The others will get here soon though, right? Usually the after-party is more popular anyway, especially since you got Vinyl to DJ tonight!" the stallion said.

"Ooooooo, I forgot to tell you something very important, Joat," Pinkie gasped and smiled a smile that would have been too large, even on a hump back whale.

"What was that?" Joat asked, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"I know you're probably pooped already from you're birthday party-"

"My birthday's seriously not until another few months-"

"-and the surprises during that party were huge already-"

"Like you bursting out of the cake in your Appaloosa outfit, using Gummy as a puppet, Rainbow Dash practically raping Soarin, and then Princess Cadence scaring the crap out of everybody by pretending she had rabies-"

"-but I got one more for tonight. I promise that after this surprise, there won't be anymore tonight," Pinkie zipped about Joat's cabin to change the lighting to something that would fit a club atmosphere and shoving out Vinyl's turntable and stereo set out from the side of the room onto a platform in front of the main wall.

An hour later, the cabin once again filled with ponies to party away the rest of the night. Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Spike, and even Fluttershy joined Joat on the dance floor with everypony else, dancing hard to Vinyl Scratch's new songs.

This particular night, Joat's Mark was replaced with a crossed pair of dance shoes with wings at their ankles to match Joat's amazing skill and grace at not just cutting the rug, but dicing it up and putting it back together.

Suddenly, the music muted and Vinyl tapped on her microphone to get the crowd's attention, "What's good Ponyville?" Vinyl called out eliciting a cheer from the crowd, "Alright alright! Hope you guys aren't tired of the bumps yet, 'cause there's a new DJ in town tonight. Don't worry, Pon3 ain't goin' nowhere yet, bitches; Stallions to meet and memories to keep.

Introducing, the one who loves to go bump in the night! The only one the sandman dreams of! The one who truly brings the night! Using the name DJ G1bbus ('Gibbous'), Princess Luna!" Vinyl Scratch bowed dramatically to a sparkling cloud of navy blue dust that flowed over the turntables.

The crowd went wild and began to chant Luna's name as she solidified from the dust as a large and beautiful midnight-blue Alicorn.

Joat watched the princess in great surprise and glanced at Pinkie who was staring back with a look that said, _this is the surprise!_

"Hello my ponies of the night! Are you ready to party in the moonlight tonight?" Luna raised her hooves to her ears, encouraging the thunderous roar of approval that almost shook her silver slippers off of her hooves.

"Tonight! Not only will you hear my beats for the first time, but my coltfriend shall be joining me," Luna beckoned to Joat, half closing her eyes and winking at him.

Joat smiled and sighed, giving Pinkie a _thank you, _look, and teleported to Luna's side. The crowd continued cheering, expecting a crazy night, and Joat did not disappoint.

Joat erupted into blue flames and transformed into the Greater Alicorn, Moonfire; the Alicorn with the brown/silver coat, the fire mane and tail, wings of light and shadow, and eyes that display the moon in the sky, "Are you ready Ponyville?" Moonfire called to the crowd.

The crowd began to chant Moonfire's and Luna's name before Luna threw on a record that began to blare an old classical orchestra song. The crowd died down to questioning mumbles when Moonfire calmly placed a second record on the adjacent table and slowly brought a beat in while Luna slowly dropped hers.

The crowd began to pick back up when Moonfire and Luna cut both tracks at the same time, "One Two Three Four…!" The beat fucking…. DROPPED!

* * *

Author's Note:

I no longer have any pre-written material so now I'm very limited in update times and ETA's. This is just a little something to keep y'all hooked and to troll a lil bit... I am releasing this a little early, but that's because I had a lot of fun writing this and I liked how it shows the party side of Joat/Moonfire. Enjoy! And remember, my earliest ETA for Chapter 7 is May 15, the latest will be June 5...

* * *

This Document was not intentionally uploaded; this was due to TheGlitchInTheMatrix.


	8. The Mission Granted by the Sun and Moon

****Review Response:

1ddfg 4/29/13 . chapter 7

Dude this story is the best I truly love it trying to get my friends to as we'll, keep it up man I love it thank you ...1ddfg

_I'm grateful for such praise, but personally, I'm a very big fan of whatmustido's Diaries of a Madman, so that one's the best in my opinion. Thank you for trying to spread word of Master of All Trades. Hoping to catch their attention as well._

* * *

**Master of All Trades**

_The Mission Granted by the Sun and Moon_

Moonfire woke up with a wide yawn and stretched his legs, throwing them out in all directions before sitting up and rubbing his eyes to clearly take in his surroundings.

He was in a bed in what looked like a hospital...but it looked too formal and regal to be any old hospital.

There were other beds, but they were empty, and it seemed to be night time from what he could see through the large window over the door.

Moonfire pushed the covers off of himself and stepped from the bed, noting that it took longer to actually reach the floor; he was back in his smaller, burgundy pony form. He was mildly excited about that; it's great being tall and impressive looking, sure, but sometimes: pony needs to keep a low profile, know what I'm sayin'?

He was on his way to the door he assumed was the exit when he heard a feminine giggling from behind him through another door he failed to notice. Curious, he walked over and knocked, "Come in!"

Moonfire pushed the door open and saw...Celestia?

"Hi! I'm Celestia! But you can just call me Tia, what's your name?" The pony said. It couldn't be her, but she was an alicorn with the same bewitching, pink eyes, minus the flowing mane and tall stature.

"Um, I'm... Well I have a few names, but Moonfire's the most recently learned," Moonfire continued staring at the normal sized pony who was sitting in a grand bed in what he assumed was the hospital room reserved for the princesses.

She hopped out of the bed, grabbed Moonfire's hoof and shook vigorously, surprising him with super-pony strength, "Nice ta meetcha, Fire," Celestia smiled sweetly.

"We've met before, Your Highness. You don't remember?" Moonfire asked.

"Highness? I'm not mommy, and I don't remember you at all. Do you work for mommy?" Celestia was still shaking Moonfire's hoof until he pulled away, noticing her flank was blank. Uh-oh.

Moonfire's eyes dashed to his flank in horror to find Celestia's Cutie Mark decorating his hindquarters.

"Well, that took longer than I thought," Celestia said with an amused chuckle.

Moonfire whipped his head back around to stare at Celestia who regained her royal composure, "I do remember everything, Moonfire, but I just couldn't resist playing you on for a bit," Celestia laughed, holding a hoof to her chest, "You should have seen the look on your face; temporarily being out of power was well worth it."

Moonfire sighed with relief and sagged to the floor, "Not. Funny. Tia."

Celestia laughed harder for a while before clearing her throat to calm down, "Not for you of course. I apologize, Moonfire, but the experiment I had in mind was a success. Apparently, I don't have a real Cutie Mark either; I posses what you have as well: A Birthsign."

"Birthsign, Princess?"

"Yes, much harder to acquire than a Cutie Mark and can only exist on one flank at a time, hence why I'm a Blank Flank at the moment."

"But if it's not a Cutie Mark, how do you get it? And how did I get it if my powers only work on Cutie Marks?"

"Birthsigns are actually not earned, but designated to very specific ponies by a High Overseer. A legendary being said to guide everpony's lives to where he needs them to go.

Now, for your second question, obviously, you're not limited to Cutie Marks. You're more similar to a changeling in that you can take anything else's unique-ness and mimic it or make it your own."

Moonfire closed his eyes and rubbed his temples vigorously, "When will I stop learning new things about myself already! I'm getting a killer headache!"

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for you. Maybe you could ask Discord? But first, would you mind relinquishing my Birthsign back to me? After being so tall for so long, being a pony this size feels... Off," Celestia said with a flutter of her wings.

With a blink and a sigh, Moonfire felt the power leave his body and return to Celestia who rapidly began growing back to her regular size. However, Moonfire suddenly felt weak and swayed a bit on his hooves before he felt his own strength return to him.

"Are you alright?"

Moonfire answered with a nod and a smile.

* * *

The next day, Moonfire and the Mane Six were gathered in the throne room, with Moonfire still in his smaller form.

"I have studied- at great length, mind you, about Cutie Marks, Birthsigns, and the Omniequine, and learned two great-and disturbing, things," Celestia announced.

The girls and Moonfire murmured amongst themselves, confused about the idea of Celestia learning new things that disturbed her.

Discord stepped forward and cleared his throat to get everypony's attentions, "The first being that my memory has failed me about a particular feature of every Omniequine; as much as I try, I cannot remember that feature of any Omniequine which leads me to assume there must be a vital piece of information missing.

The manes of the Omniequines are blurry in my mind, but we know that Moonfire has a mane of fire. I can figure that not every Omniequine had a mane of fire because Moonfire's mane gives off light and heat; something I can't remember feeling from any of the others.

Before the argument can be made that I just don't remember the feeling from any other, as well; I can remember that the second Omniequine was always chilly to be around- not by attitude or temperament but actual temperature, so I believe that each mane was different and symbolized something.

If you remember when you read the description of the Omniequine, there were no descriptions of the mane," Discord paused to allow everyone to think back and realize he spoke the truth, "and that leads me to believe that there must be a factor of the Omniequine we do not know that could be a complete- and utterly deliciously chaotic, wildcard in the fight against Malnox of whom I also cannot remember, but this time: I can't remember anything about him even when I _know I've laid eyes on him_."

Now, everyone looked very disturbed; the God of Chaos had faults in a memory that was supposed to be perfect? That should have been impossible.

"And that brings me to another disturbing discovery," Celestia said.

"Whoa, wait; you said _two _disturbing things, Princess. There's something else?" Rainbow called out; landing on the ground from her hovering position she was in.

"Only one thing was mentioned, Rainbow Dash, and that was the faults in Discord's memories. There are two things we learned from that issue, yes, but there is quite a bigger issue on our hooves," Celestia replied with a grim tone.

"In our world, I learned that there is an existence of another pony who bears a Birthsign- other than Luna and Moonfire- that I must ask of you all to find and, if possible, bring them back to Cantorlot," Celestia said.

Twilight stepped forward with a slight bow, "We'll do what we can, Princess."

The others bowed, swearing themselves to the mission as well, when Luna walked through the double doors of the throne, panting and panicked, "There's an attack in Ponyville! Ponies dressed in cloaks raiding the pony's homes! I think they're looking for Moonfire!"

"Quickly, my little ponies, diffuse the situation! I give you, Moonfire, permission to use all that you've learned today," Celestia charged up her horn to teleport them all.

"Have Spike send us a letter once that's done so I can come and properly set up a special barrier too," Discord added before the group vanished.

* * *

The group arrived to absolute anarchy: ponies screaming in fear, either being thrown from their homes or forced against the wall to be interrogated by cloaked unicorns levitating blades to their victim's necks.

"You don't wanna tell me where he is? Fine. I hope you like your throat in two pieces," A cloaked unicorn said nearby, bringing a knife to a sobbing mare's throat before the interrogator fell to the ground unconscious.

"You alright, darlin'?" Applejack stood over the unicorn after literally bucking him senseless. The terrified mare only shook her head and continued crying, "Listen, ah wantcha to head to Twilight's Tree; Pinkie Pie is there and she'll protect y'all, understand?" Applejack smiled softly.

The mare looked at Applejack and smiled, "Thank you." She said before running off.

Applejack looked to another house nearby to see two more unicorns smacked silly and bound up in their own cloaks by a seething Rarity, having just saved a couple that had been in a similar situation the mare that Applejack had saved had been in.

"How crude, Applejack, touching such filth with your hooves. Much more graceful to turn their ridiculous cloaks against them and properly hit them with the back of your hoof: keeps them unsullied," Rarity smiled smugly at Applejack before her face soured and she humphed while pointing behind her.

Applejack turned around and saw two more unicorns charging her. Applejack grit her teeth and turned to unleash a powerful Apple Buck when a rainbow streak flew through both of them and slammed them against the wall, "Dash Attack! Double takedown, double points. AJ, Rarity! Twilight and Fluttershy need help at the Hall! Zecora came out to help Pinkie and Big Mac's puttin' the hurt on everypony by Sugar Cube Corner and Bon-Bon's Shop, but it looks like the wanna get Mayor Mare," Rainbow Dash called hurriedly before flying off again.

Applejack and Rarity looked at each other, briefly wondering about where Moonfire was before taking off to Town Hall.

Fluttershy, in her rare bout of rage, expertly commanded her army of furry critters to systematically take out nearby intruders while Twilight stood on the upper level, releasing concussive blasts of condensed magic at the unicorns that were doing the same... With less skill and accuracy.

The attackers were slowly getting the edge as more and more cloaked unicorns gave up with the random interrogations and rendezvoused at Town Hall.

Applejack and Rarity finally joined the group, "Why in tarnation are they going after the Mayor?" Applejack yelled to Twilight, bucking a unicorn in the face who had tried to blindside Rarity.

"She has the official listings of everypony in Ponyville, which means they'll get concrete proof that the pony, Joat Mon, is living here. They'll use that-," Twilight grunted in pain when an enemy unicorn bolt glanced off her back, causing a shimmer in the air over her shoulder blade, "-as leeway to force him to surrender with the claim that they all tried to hide him and will punish them for doing that unless Joat surrenders himself," Twilight countered with her own magic missile, launching the offending unicorn into a backward tumble into unconsciousness.

For several minutes, which seemed like a lifetime to the four ponies, the fighting continued on until the attacking unicorns formed ranks and overlapped magical shields in a phalanx formation, slowly advancing on the earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns who continued to defend Town Hall, but the fight looked over for Ponyville...

A ray of light shone through the clouds and Moonfire flew through, back in his Greater Alicorn Form, trailed by Rainbow Dash catching everypony's attention from the ground battle.

"Lieutenant Dash!" Moonfire barked.

Rainbow snapped to attention and saluted Moonfire with a serious face, "Yes sir, General Fire!"

"Open up with the Wonder Barrage! Pick off flanking stragglers with the Cloud Fighters! Then, open 'em to the Royal Cavalry's charge," Moonfire ordered.

Rainbow saluted again, but broke character by giggling, "Sir, Yes Sir! Alpha Squad, CHAAAAAAARGE!" Rainbow yelled, cupping her hooves to her mouth.

The light through the clouds grew with the Eight Wonder Bolts diving straight down and smashing the unicorn's phalanx, "Bravo Squad! Herd 'em up!" Rainbow screamed again, introducing the Cloudsdale Native Pegasi to the fight and they caught and tied up any fleeing unicorns, slipping anti-magic rings over their horns before flying off.

"Royal Brigade! Take it home!" Rainbow yelled with a dramatic flourish of her front legs in a wide sweeping gesture. The Lunar and Solar Guard flew down with Shining Armor himself, on a magically manipulated cloud, leading the final blow.

In exactly half an hour, all fighting was ceased, just before the Ponyville forces gave in.

"Whewie, y'all cut that mighty close. My poor legs just couldn't keep for much longer," Applejack panted, sitting down and fanning herself with her hat.

Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight sat as well, exhausted from the battle. Moonfire conjured a fine mist to cool everypony off before he noticed the shimmering over Twilight's shoulder, "Twilight? Are you okay? You have a magic scar on your shoulder," Moonfire stepped closer to examine it.

"Wha-oh! Yeah, I'm fine; I just got a little scratch. It should be fine in a bit," Twilight said.

Moonfire raised his hoof to the wound but met resistance in the air over Twilight's shoulder that came with a loud and disturbingly erotic moan from Twilight as well.

Everyone blushed and looked away. Moonfire blushed brighter than everypony else, "Ummm, Twilight?"

Twilight stood for a moment, bright red and wide-eyed, before answering, "Moonfire, I-I'm really really sorry. I should'a told you before, I'msosorrypleasedontthinkanylessofme!"

Moonfire just blinked before speaking, "I don't even know what happened; it was just like my hoof hit something invisible."

Suddenly, Rainbow started laughing, and what Moonfire thought was a blush on her cheeks was her straining not to laugh, "She may have forgotten to tell you that she has wings, and I may have_ accidentally _forgot to mention to her that pegasus wings are really sensitive. Especially where you touched her!" Rainbow flopped on to her back and continued laughing.

"Wings? But Twilight's a unicorn! She doesn't have...," Moonfire glanced at a still trembling Twilight, "Twilight?"

Twilight gasped and looked up, then sighed and did something with her magic, causing the space over her back to shimmer and reveal a set of wings tucked tightly against her body, "I'm actually an alicorn, a princess actually. I keep my wings hidden because I don't know how to control them at all and they'll sometimes extend or flutter around with my emotions."

"So it was easy to tell when Twilight was angry, sad, hiding something, or,-" Rainbow Dash walked up to Twilight and ran her hoof against Twilight's feathers, causing Twilight to shudder and her wings to shoot out stiffly, "when she's horny!"

Twilight bucked Rainbow away and laid her wings back to her body, "They're troublesome, end of story!" Twilight shouted angrily.

"Princess?" Moonfire asked Twilight in surprise. Twilight nodded and grinned sheepishly.

Suddenly, it was Moonfire who was terrified, "I swear! It was an accident! I didn't mean to touch you that way Ireallydidn'tknowyouhadwingsandI'msosososorry-"

"Moonfire," Celestia's voice called everypony from above, "If you're worried about accidentally groping a Princess, I was a witness to it and I saw that it was purely an accident on Twilight's part," Celestia flared her wings and gracefully landed amongst the Royal Guard who snapped to attention.

"But that can wait until much later; right now, I have something I must ask of the attackers' leader," a cloaked unicorn, shackled and bruised under one eye, was pushed forward by a Lunar Guard, "What was your motive for attacking my ponies?"

The light orange unicorn squinted his indigo eyes, appraising just what Celestia could potentially do to him, "I've been ordered not to speak."

Celestia sighed and magically grabbed the unicorn by his purple hair, viciously yanking him to her face and glaring darkly, "Who sent you?"

Everypony trembled at hearing and seeing their normally kind and benevolent ruler become so suddenly dark—the captured unicorn wet himself and immediately confessed, "The dark one! He said it had to be us since he came from us! He said you knew! He said he was doing you a favor!"

Celestia let him back down but did not release him, "Who were you sent after?"

"The Blank Flank Stallion- Joat Mon!"

Everpony nearby moved their eyes to Moonfire as he stepped forward, "Who is Joat Mon?"

"A freak with no Cutie Mark! The dark one said that he was an abomination that was gonna destroy this world! He had to find him, break him, and lock him away for the dark one to consume him and save this world," the unicorn began darting his everywhere as if looking for something or somepony that shouldn't be hearing him.

"This, Joat Mon," Moonfire continued, "he has a deep red coat, green hair, grey eyes. And he's an alicorn, correct?"

The unicorn nodded aggressively, practically making his brain rattle so loud, everypony else could've sworn they heard it.

Moonfire smiled and closed his eyes and shrank back down to his pony form, "You are very misinformed: I am not the abomination," The unicorn's went wide at seeing his target right in front of him after seeing him come from the Greater Alicorn Form, "I am an Omniequine; the _real_ protector of this world, and the one who is supposed to push back the dark one from destroying this world."

Celestia stepped forward and teleported the other hostages away and approached the remaining unicorn, "Now, Jericho- I believe is your name, your sentence is going to be severe, _unless _you plead guilty to the charges of treason, assault, attempted genocide, breaking and entering, and magical arson."

The unicorn took one look at Moonfire, who had turned back to his Greater Alicorn form in a burst of blue flame, and nodded one without hesitation, knowing that there was no denying anything.

* * *

"Princess, this unknown pony with the Birthsign, why is that a disturbing bit of knowledge for you?" Twilight asked.

The group was in Twilight's Tree, now cleared of the ponies seeking asylum from the invasion with the zebra known as Zecora standing nearby.

"Because I can feel the aura of this pony very vaguely, and it is very familiar; I just can't place my hoof on who it is. If they have a Birthsign, I need them brought back to be informed of our situation," Celestia replied.

"In very deep trouble you all seem to be, perhaps you can use the services of this pony?" Zecora said in reference to herself.

"If you wouldn't mind; we may need healing potions, vitality doses, and magi-gone," Fluttershy said.

"I could rustle up some food supplies and a few tents," Applejack added.

"I can sense the pony somewhere in the South A-Mare-ican tundras, but I cannot pinpoint their exact location," Luna muttered with her eyes closed, deep in concentration.

"Fluttershy and I can make up some warm clothing for everypony, your highness," Rarity chimed in.

"Celestia, we have that problem of no maps of that area, and Spike's limited range of Scroll Burning," Discord said.

A small, young, purple and green dragon stepped from Twilight's side, "Actually, I've gotten a lot better at it. All I need is Twilight to just boost my range, piece of cake," Spike said with a very confident grin.

"That is very true. When do you think you will be ready with preparations, Twilight? I can get a wagon to you whenever you need it," Celestia asked.

"Tomorrow, Your Highness. Moonfire's clones will speed up the process," Twilight said with a glance to Moonfire. He returned the glance and smiled at Celestia, ruffling his own feathers and casting six golden feathers that grew and solidified into clones of himself, each with the Cutie Mark of the Mane Six.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well it didn't take that much longer than my minimum than i thought it would. but i must confess that i'm rapidly losing my motivation to continue this story as the MLP reference pool rapidly shrinks... I'm just gonna out myself and say that more attention towards this story would definitely grant less time between updates. the ETA for next chapter will be the 15 of June min, to 1 of August. The planning for this story is much smoother than this last chapter in case you are dissapointed with the rush-ness of it.

* * *

This Document was not intentionally uploaded; this was due to TheGlitchInTheMatrix.


	9. The First Steps

Review Response:

1ddfg 5/21/13 . chapter 8

Holy snap man! This chapter was cool I am doing the best i can with the spreading but I am here for you man . I understand why u don't have motivation . But just think we have the hole brony fan-base to share this with and I have been trying to post to equestria daily but haven't had the chance lol keep up the good work and good luck with the next chapters ...  
.. Your fellow brony 1ddfg

_Wow! Thanks for the love! The feels are strong with this one... Even better, the new season is coming out Winter! Motivation restored! But my computer is crapping out... I will continue writing when i can. Make sure to remind those Equestria Daily Readers to check out this site as well!_

* * *

**Master of All Trades**

_The First Steps..._

Only the day after the massive attack on Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle managed to organize and prepare a large wagon for a long trip to South A-mare-ica. Upon the wagon were sleeping tents, a few barrels of water, a few large canvas sacks of food, a chest of medicinal supplies and first aid, a chest of potions and Spell Scrolls, and seven sets of saddlebags filled with miscellaneous items each pony deemed necessary for their personal necessity.

Moonfire found that his Cutie Clones only lasted for as long as their original Cutie Mark bearer's own stamina would usually hold out, which meant that Twilight's, Rarity's, and Fluttershy's clones dissipated quickly as they tired, while Rainbow's, Applejack's, and Pinkie's remained the entire time until Moonfire withdrew his power from them.

"Now remember: numerous cartographers have been sent across the Stalino countries, but none have passed beyond what we call the Scorched Lands. Once you pass that, you'll have no more map to guide you," Celestia handed a dense scroll to Spike.

"Discord and I have been tracking the movements of Malnox and deduced that he should make himself known to us in one month," Luna sighed and opened her eyes from her deeply focused state, "But as he thrives off dark power, we cannot be entirely certain."

Applejack wheeled the large wagon over to the edge of PonyvilleCenter, making final adjustments before the group set off.

"Moonfire, you are Malnox' main target; if you are engaged, send the other ponies away and have Spike call for us. I will pull you all out if I can," Discord said, "but I think we'd all rather you make the trip, find who we're looking for, and be back before Malnox."

"Trust us! Moonfire here has serious wing power. Scare Fluttershy enough and she's just as fast as me! Twilight and Rarity just teleport back so no biggie there... Pinkie is Pinkie," (And that's all that mortal minds need to know...), "and Applejack can run until the sun burns out-Celestia forbid, just put Spike on her while she's doin' that and we're good" Rainbow shouldered Moonfire affectionately and gave knowing winks to everypony else.

As of yet, only Twilight, Applejack, Spike, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash were standing ready by the wagon, waiting for Rarity to pack the last bag with winter clothes, and Fluttershy to say goodbye to every. Single. Little. Critter. She has as a friend... By Celestia, that was time killer.

"I wish you all the best of luck," Celestia smiled warmly at the group, "and please, my little ponies, be careful in the Scorched Lands."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want anypony else to pull?"

"No thank you, Twilight, it's fine."

"That looks awfully tiresome..."

"Heh, nowhere as much as you think, Fluttershy."

"Ah wouldn't mind totin' that along for a bit if it becomes a problem."

"Thanks, AJ, but it's really no problem at all. Besides, it's a great workout; the wagon has a good weight to it."

"I hardly think it's healthy doing that for that long though. It's been this way ever since we left Ponyville after all."

"Sheesh Rarity, you're all pretty concerned about this, but I promise you all: I am completely okay with it! I would gladly let you know the moment I have a problem so somepony else can take over."

"..."

"Any additional input, Dashie?"

"Nope! I think it's totally awesome how you can clone yourself and make the clones do all the work!"

The girls gave Rainbow an incredulous stare that Rainbow waved away with a hoof, "They're not real, guys! Moonfire already told us that. I say we just relax and enjoy the not-have-to-do-anything-ness," Rainbow hopped into the wagon and laid back with her hooves behind her head.

"The nerve you have, Rainbow Dash. I wonder sometimes how you're the Element of Loyalty when you're so lazy," Rarity muttered, walking along the wagon being pulled ahead by a Moonclone with a large green half-apple as a Cutie Mark.

Pinkie Pie leaned over Rarity's back, "I think it's because she's always being so loyal, she uses her loyal-ness so she gets tired more"

Fluttershy hovered above the wagon, shaking her head disapprovingly at Rainbow, "Please don't make Moonfire work more than he has to; he may disappear after a while, but he still gets tired just like me and you."

Rainbow cracked one eye open and peered up into Fluttershy's eyes. They weren't stern, they weren't angry, not even pleading, but she had that power to just make you feel guilty.

She sighed deeply and flapped her wings once to propel herself next to Rarity and Pinkie, landing harder than necessary but not saying a word.

Moonfire chuckled and bopped Rainbow on the nose with his wing, catching her by surprise, "Cheer up, Dashie. We're almost to the train station so you'll be able to busy yourself again with sleeping. Cool?"

"Fiiine! Buy only because you offered," Rainbow grinned and the others giggled.

"Master, the Mark is failing. I think Big Mac is getting tired, should I stop?" Moonclone asked after the group had traveled for another silent ten minutes.

"Sure, buddy. Thank you for the help," Moonfire held up his hoof and Moonclone met it with his own in a brohoof.

Before Moonclone gave up the mark, he beckoned to Fluttershy. She landed ever so softly and Moonclone bowed his head and held a hoof to his chest in a dramatic show of appreciation, "Thank you, Mademoiselle, for your kindness during my short life. Until we meet again," Moonclone said in a thick Prench (French) accent while picking up her hoof and gently kissing it.

Fluttershy 'Eep'ed', blushed bright red, and fell over stiff legged. Moonclone, Moonfire, and everypony else laughed at her comical collapse before Moonclone popped into gold sparkles.

"Moonfire! Funny as that was; don't do that to poor Fluttershy," Twilight tried to say with a stern voice that didn't hold due to the smile on her face.

Pinkie was laughing so wildly, and rolling around so violently that any manner of seriousness was impossible.

Moonfire smiled and looked up innocently, trotting away just as innocently before replying, "I didn't do anything. Moonclone did it- not me." Would it be redundant if I said he said that in an innocent sounding tone of voice?

Rarity and Applejack continued giggling while Rainbow helped Fluttershy back into a standing position-legs were still straight and her wings were frozen in the air, stuck straight out in embarrassment. Pinkie whipped out a Doctor's mallet and adjusted the head band on her head (that weird disk thing that stereotyped doctor's wear) and gently knocked on a spot over Fluttershy's shoulder, freeing her from the stiffness, "There you go! Doctor Pinkie will take good care of you!"

Applejack volunteered to pull the wagon the rest of the way- after Twilight wrestled Moonfire, magically, to the ground to prevent him from "working anymore than he already has", according to Rarity. Rainbow and Fluttershy hitched her up to the wagon and they set off for another half hour before they pulled up to the station.

"Jeez, Twilight, my mane still feels like it was yanked by a half-violent mare," Moonfire groaned rubbing the back of his head.

Their cargo was loaded up and the wagon placed on the train's heavy-loads car.

"Oh shush, that was half an hour ago," Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't change the fact that a mare did yank on it with her magic," Moonfire muttered under his breath. He had transformed back to his Lesser Alicorn Form in order to fit more comfortably in the passenger car of the train.

"Some matter of reserve would have been appreciated, however, Twilight," Rarity said, bringing a comb to Moonfire's tousled mane and gently brushing it back into place.

Twilight only glanced at Rarity out of the side if her eye and gave her a smug smile.

As expected, Rainbow quickly flopped into a bed and promptly dozed off. Fluttershy was rummaging through her saddlebags, looking for something she said helped her sleep. Pinkie pulled out a bandolier that had candles and candy canes in the sleeves and attacked a stash of cupcakes she had in her saddlebags. Applejack, Twilight, Spike, and Moonfire were playing cards with Rarity switching between watching and rolling her hair into curlers.

Hours into the ride, Rainbow Dash had woken up and joined the players, confidently saying that she'd "clean everyone out", but quickly found that she was losing money quickly.

"Aw shoot- I'm droppin' this one," Applejack threw her cards down with a huff.

Rainbow began chewing on her lip and her eyes darted to Twilight, to Moonfire, back to her cards. She growled for a second before throwing her "hoof" down too and crossed her arms, mumbling darkly.

Twilight smirked smugly and brought her hoof closer to her face, carefully eyeing Moonfire's expression over the tops of her cards. Spike looked at the two girls after they folded and decided to play it safe, folding with them.

Moonfire was grinning along with Twilight, with only one side of his lips upturned in confidence, "Last chance to fold, Moony-I've taken a few bits from you already; wouldn't want to completely clean you out," Twilight said in a husky voice, complimented with a wink.

Moonfire didn't respond at all, keeping his grin steady and put down one of his cards face up... An ace of clubs. Twilight didn't allow her mask to crack and gently fanned herself with her cards, as if she wasn't impressed. He put down another card-ten of clubs. Rainbow, Spike Rarity, Applejack, and even Pinky were intensely scrutinizing his every move. Twilight was getting a tad nervous now, and allowed her smug grin to falter. Another card down-Knight of clubs (Jack). The girls grinned, knowing exactly what Moonfire had in his hoof, Twilight apparently figured it out too, "Dammit!" And down went her cards-full house of aces and Celestias (Kings).

"And to the Victor, the spoils," Pinkie suddenly shouted in a deep authoritive voice

"That's not nice, Pinkie... My name's not Victor. But I do get your money, Twiley dear," Moonfire slapped down his Royal Flush of clubs and gathered the bits up.

Rarity giggled at Twilight's sulking shrug, "Come now, darling. It's all in good fun. Think of the bits you lost as payment for the fun you had."

"Usually that's free," Applejack and Rainbow both grumbled simultaneously.

"What!? Fun for free!? My parties cost a doozy a pop! Tell me how to get this free fun before I turn pink on you!" Pinkie yelled.

"You're already pink, Pinkie," Fluttershy said from her bunk.

Pinkie looked over herself, looking very surprised as if seeing herself for the very first time, "Don't remember dying my coat... Now tell me where to get free fun!" Pinkie's face mashed against Applejack's.

"Hold on there, sugar cube, ah only meant that with things like this," Applejack tried to lean back.

Pinkie's eye bulged from its socket while the other closed, looking her up and down very slowly before backing away, "I'm watching you..."

Nopony moved, trying to decide if whether they should be concerned for their friend's mental health, or just letting it go and pretending nothing happened.

"Maybe we should go to bed- it's been hours since we boarded," Twilight glanced at the clock, "Wow! Midnight already? Time flies sometimes."

"It can. Goodnight everypony," Fluttershy said with a yawn and calmly flapped to her bunk.

Everypony else followed suit, taking designated bunks and turning in for the night. Moonfire had a lower bunk next to a window, allowing him to watch the moon outside as the train sped by.

* * *

_Cavete, Moonfire, Nam in Obscur'Unum est veniens...(_Translations below_)_

Moonfire twitched and rolled over, disturbed by the strange voice whispering to him as he slept, _Ego sum Omnia Equino sicut tu. Ego equino de Terrae, dabo fortitudinem meam ut vos!_

Moonfire shot straight up, snapping awake a moment before he felt a shuddering through the train. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, trying to make sense of the bizarre dream he had: a void that was nothing but white with a single boulder in front of him, surrounded by a small shrub. It spoke to him, but in a language he did not understand that he kept replaying in his head to try and make anything from it. His name was easy to pick up, and the term 'Omnia Equino' sounded very close to Omniequine. But the way it said the other name, Obscurunum, was very dark.

The train shuddered again, interrupting Moonfire's train of thought. Glancing outside, the moon was just sitting above the horizon, getting ready to make way for the dawn.

Just staring out at the moon quickly put Moonfire back at ease from the ominous dream. The train shuddered once more, this time remarkably violently, and disrupted his approaching calm.

"It's time to..." Pinkie was mumbling in her sleep and began strangling her pillow with all for legs. Moonfire looked across the aisle to see Pinkie slowly rouse and sit up, "Party?" Pinkie rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Moonfire? Did Vinyl leave the subwoofer on? Everything's still shaky."

Moonfire smiled, even waking up, the pink mare always brought a smile to his face, "No, Pinkie Pie, we're still on the train. It's very early but it's almost time for the sunrise. Wanna watch it with me?"

Pinkie sleepily smiled and hopped over to Moonfire's bunk to stare out the window.

"Aw, dagnabbit, Applebloom, did ya ear muff me again? I didn't here the... Huh?" Applejack eyed her surroundings from above Pinkie's bunk, noticing she wasn't on the farm and Moonfire and Pinkie were grinning at her.

"Uh... Heh, howdy y'all. Umm, thought I was still at the farm," Applejack smiled sheepishly "Whatcha both doin' up so early?"

"Bad dream," Moonfire and Pinkie said in unison.

"Me and Moony here were gonna watch the sunrise together. Watch it with us, Applejack!"

Applejack joined the two and watched the horizon just as the moon disappeared from the west. Their gaze shifted to the east to watch for the pending rise of the day's first light.

As if the train itself wanted to make the sunrise more eventful, it made a particularly powerful jolt that elicited a squeal of terror from the other sleeping girls- aside from Spike and Rainbow Dash who just lazily rolled about, muttered something about taking a tank to the park later, and continued snoring.

"Anypony else awake," Twilight yawned.

"Everypony 'cept Rainbow and Spike. But y'all woke up just in time to catch the sunrise," Applejack beckoned the three newly woken mares to join them. As Moonfire's bunk was already full, they shared Rarity's bunk, which was directly left of Moonfire's, to partake in the watch.

The horizon steadily grew brighter and brighter as the crown of the sun slowly revealed itself. The warm glowing rays of light gently illuminated the sky a beautiful mixture of blue and purple from the night, as well as red, orange, and yellow from the dawn.

The six ponies smiled softly to themselves, grateful to have witnessed such a beautiful event with each other... Well, minus a certain blue pegasus and purple/green dragon.

In silence, they watched the sun climb along the sky for roughly half an hour when Fluttershy spoke up, "Um... Anypony else see that?"

Everypony shifted their glances around the landscape, searching for Fluttershy's point of focus, "What do you mean darling?" Rarity asked.

"You mean that weird shadowy cloudy thingy," Pinkie Pie asked.

Again, everypony carefully scanned the landscape, "Ah don't know whatcha lookin' at. What shadowy thingy," Applejack squinted, furiously searching for what the two saw.

Moonfire was about to ask for a reference point to find the shadow shape when he finally saw it, "Straight ahead, a little below the mountain line," Moonfire pointed with his hoof. But the voice from the dream began whispering again.

_Cavete, Moonfire! Est ille! Fugite!_ Moonfire grimaced at the clarity of the strange voice.

"What a strange mirage," Twilight thought aloud.

_Est ille! Est ille! Fugite! Fugite! _Moonfire winced at the sudden volume the voice gained.

"Oh my, um, it looks like it's getting closer," Fluttershy said nervously.

_Fugite! Est in Obscur'Unum! _Moonfire brought his hooves up to his head in pain, grunting at the loudness within his skull.

"You okay, darlin'," Applejack had noticed Moonfire's discomfort and the other's looked over in concern as well.

Moonfire looked up just in time to see the shadowy cloud suddenly change its direction and rocket towards the train.

_CAVEO!_

"LOOK OUT!" Moonfire grasped everypony with his magic and pulled them away from the windows just as they exploded inward, showing the car with glass.

"What's going on?!" Rainbow and Spike shouted, having been woken up by the magical pull and roaring of the wind from outside rushing into the space the windows once occupied.

"An attack! Twilight, shield yourselves and get ready to teleport back to Cantorlot! Rainbow, Applejack, I need you at my wing tips," Moonfire burst into blue flames, assuming his Greater Alicorn Form.

"Ah can't fly, you know that!" Applejack pointed out.

Moonfire threw a golden feather at her that morphed into a set of orange wings that adhered to Applejack's back.

"What in tarnation?" Applejack jumped at the unexpected transformation before Moonfire cast another feather at her which morphed her Cutie Mark into Rainbow's.

"Follow me! You know how to fly, Applejack! It's just not what you usually do," Moonfire and Rainbow flew through the window, leaving Applejack to gawk at herself for a moment, give one experimental flap of her wings before she grinned and chuckled with glee, launching herself out of the window behind Moonfire and taking up his left wing, Rainbow on the right.

The dark cloud was trailing the train, as if waiting for the flying trio to make a move, "On me!" Moonfire tucked his wings in and dived, his wing ponies following suit.

The cloud flew forward, aiming at the three and heading straight for Moonfire, "Cross!" Moonfire shouted, and the two at his wings crossed each other's path, heading away at opposite directions with Moonfire flaring his wings and gaining altitude, narrowly avoiding the cloud's attack.

In the moment that the two almost came into contact, Moonfire was able to make out a shape in the shadows: a pony. _Malnox, _he thought to himself, "On me! Dive formation!" Moonfire called out.

Although Applejack had never flown before, the orders Moonfire called were very familiar to her and she complied with no hesitation. Rainbow flew directly above Moonfire while Applejack flew directly below.

The shadow pony turned around for another attack, again flying straight at them. The trio dove down and flew along the top of the train with the shadow tailing them closely.

"Draft him!" Moonfire called. The other two flared their wings, slowing themselves for an instant and resuming flight directly behind the shadow.

Moonfire slowed slightly, allowing the shadow pony's head to approach his flanks, "Thread him!" Moonfire shouted, suddenly flipping over, facing the sky and holding his wings out to glide.

The girls dashed forward and clipped the shadow pony's wings from underneath, throwing him into a forward, uncontrollable tumble. Moonfire wrapped his hind legs around the shadow, back flipping and flying the opposite direction.

Before the shadow could regain its bearings, Applejack flew from the right and shoulder tackled the pony, launching him out of Moonfire's grasp, into Rainbow who flew in from the left. She head butted the pony, launching him back to Moonfire. He made to buck the shadow down into the train, hopefully incapacitating him and freeing themselves from attack, but the shadow tucked in a wing and flared the other, barrel rolling over Moonfire, and bucking him in his ribs, launching Moonfire towards the ground.

The impact was jarring and completely brutal. Moonfire tumbled over and over from his incredible speeds, unable to focus on anything but the pain that racked his body, until finally, he landed hard on his shoulder and slid to a stop.

For a few merciful moments, his senses cleared, only to allow the pain to register accurately for him to find out what was wrong.

_Broken ribs, concussion, all four legs sprained, left hip dislocated and reinserted incorrectly, mild internal bleeding, cut up like a motherbucker, _Moonfire groaned weakly and summoned two Moonclones with healing Cutie Marks.

"Sweet Celestia, you okay, Moonfire?" Rainbow Dash skidded to a stop beside Moonfire, watching the Moonclone with a white heart with a red spark as a Cutie Mark leaking magic into him.

"Heh, which one, RD," Moonfire smiled weakly. The Moonclones gave the same smile to Rainbow and she saw they were in the same condition.

"Hay, that was a tough landing. Glad you're only down and not out-," a cloud of dust erupted about thirty meters away from them, interrupting Rainbow's words of encouragement.

Another thud came from behind Moonfire, "Whewie! Wow, ain't flyin' something' else. How long do you need, Moonfire," Applejack asked worriedly.

The Moonclone with a red cross for a Cutie Mark spoke up, "He's not gonna be moving for a week," he glanced at the train that had finally slowed to a complete stop, "but that train can keep us moving along when we get back on board."

"Well, that shadow thing got a hay of a buckin' just now," Applejack gestured to the prone form of the shadow pony.

"No tellin' how long that'll keep 'im down though," Applejack laid beside Moonfire to comfort him.

"That's really weird, AJ, to see you with my Cutie Mark," Rainbow said, "But it was really awesome to see you fly! How'd it feel?"

Applejack smiled wistfully, speaking quietly as she stood tall, remembering the incomparable freedom she had enjoyed, "I was free, Rainbow. I was—," a shadow slammed into Applejack's side, throwing her straight into the side of the train over forty meters away.

Moonfire and Rainbow froze in panic, watching her body stick to the train for a moment before falling to the ground.

"Apple…," Moonfire began to say, his voice breaking. There was no way anypony could have lived that.

"Apple… She… She's not… she can't…," Rainbow's eyes were wide. She collapsed to her knees, shock completely destroying her logical mind.

The shadow stood before Moonfire and Rainbow, its features hidden in the dark shadows that radiated from its body.

"APPLEJACK!" the voices of the other girls and Spike broke Moonfire from his daze, and he turned to see them running to her broken form.

Then, something in Moonfire changed; he grit his teeth and began growling in fury, his mane losing the normal candle like appearance and taking on a wild pattern of wildfire.

"I'll kill you," Moonfire growled quietly, standing up and dispelling his Moonclones, despite his injuries not being fully healed.

The shadow did not falter, challenging Moonfire to fight, "I'll kill you," Moonfire said with much more tenacity.

A low laughter echoed from the shadow pony, low, dark, and hollow of any feeling or remorse.

"I'll kill you!" Moonfire flared his wings, dashing towards the shadow and tackling him to the ground. The shadow just laughed, taunting Moonfire as he beat him.

Moonfire's appearance changed with every strike: His eyes, normally reflecting the sun in the sky during the day, showed the eclipse with the sky red. His wings inverted their original scheme, with the arms turning to light, and the feathers turning to shadow. And his horn began to split down the middle and moved to the temples of his forehead.

Again and again, Moonfire slammed his hooves into the still laughing shadow pony's face, "I want you to die! I want you to hurt!" Moonfire's voice began growing darker, "I want you to feel agony! I want you to burn!" His voice began reverberating with a harsh undertone, "I want to kill you! I WANT TO RIP YOUR SOUL APART!"

Rainbow, still in shock from witnessing Applejack being tossed like that, finally flinched at hearing the hatred coming from Moonfire, "Moonfire?"

It was terrifying to see him like that, "Stop," she whispered, frightened at seeing him turn to such an evil looking form, "MOONFIRE!"

Moonfire stopped suddenly, eyes wide in the realization of his brutal beating. The shadow pony scowled, "Come on, this makes you feel better, does it not?"

_Hoc est quod vult, non des ipsum quod, Moonfire. Meliores estis vos quam illum. Audite me, _Moonfire stood frozen over the shadow, unsure of what to do.

"Strike me," the shadow pony whispered enticingly.

_Non illud faciunt,_ the voice within said loudly. Moonfire slowly backed away, his form returning to normal, minus his wildfire mane.

"I ORDER YOU TO HIT—," Moonfire screamed in a thunderous voice, cutting off the shadow, and reared up on his hind legs, coming back down and stomping the ground. The earth split open and folded over the shadow so quickly that he could not scream his defeat.

_Terrae potestas est, columna prima de Vitae, _Moonfire shook his head before finally deciding to speak to the voice, "I cannot understand you! But please! Help me!"

The inner voice seemed to sigh sadly, _As you never acknowledged my voice before, you could not hope to understand me. I am the Omniequine of Earth, and right now, you need to go to your pegasus friend, heal her, and then heal your terran friend._

Moonfire opened his voice to speak before the Inner Voice shouted at him, _No words! Go now! You can still save her!_

Hearing that she was not dead, Moonfire had speaking pushed way back into his mind, instead sprinting to Rainbow, scooping her up in his wings and placing her on his back, then teleporting to Applejack, his form turning back to his normal appearance.

"Howdy, Moony, glad to see ya standin' again," Applejack chuckled weakly. Moonfire could only gape at the horror in front of his eyes. Her body was twisted at the middle of her back, her hind legs lying on their side with her upper body facing the opposite direction. The back of her head was split open, revealing the grey matter of her brain bulging from the break in her skull.

"Please… Moonfire? W-we can't help h-her," Twilight was sobbing, relentlessly pouring her magic into Applejack's broken body, trying to keep her alive. Fluttershy was gently wiping the blood from her face. Rarity was holding Spike, shielding him from the view and silently weeping with him. Pinkie's hair had fallen flat with tears slowly falling from her eyes, a frown, so genuine and foreign to Pinkie's normally happy aura that it hurt even more to know how grim the situation was.

"Aw shucks, ah'm fine, Twilight. None of y'all can see what ah see, ah'm gonna be fine," Applejack wheezed, her strength slowly leaving her. Her gaze was solidly fixed to Moonfire, drawing everypony else to see what Applejack was looking at: Moonfire's face, drawn taught with concentration as his horn leaked a red aura of magic that kept looping in on itself, intensifying in color.

"Moonfire? T-that spell was never c-completed... It won't work," Twilight cried.

"You don't see... What ah see... Twilight," Applejack's eyelids began to close.

"You can't- Applejack! You can't die," Rainbow Dash began to weep in earnest. Moonfire grunted, trying his best to complete his spell, without letting his emotions flow out of control, but he could feel the anguish from his six friends rapidly escalating.

"RD... You don't... See what... Ah can...," Applejack's vibrant green eyes lost their glow.

The day turned dark, color was no more, sound became silence, and only the pain of a loved one's passing, was present...

Applejack, the Apple Pony who proudly graced Equestria as the Element of Honesty, was dead...

Everypony collapsed to there stomachs, not completely comprehending what just happened, "Not yet!"

They turned to Moonfire, "Not yet, not today! Not for many years! Applejack!"

The girls and Spike watched in wonder as the light from Moonfire's horn burst and enveloped Applejack's body.

"Ego sum libenter, data sacrifícium! Ego sum, qui partem mortis! Tuum est rursus impendio vitae dimidium meae! Talis est, mi fide vestra! TALIS EST, MI FIDE VESTRA!" the spell flashed, blinding everypony temporarily, but once they could see again, Applejack spluttered and choked, once again full of life, while Moonfire was laying upon the ground, his mane dark and lifeless...

* * *

_Translations:_

-Cavete, Moonfire, Nam in Obscur'Unum est veniens

_Beware, Moonfire, the Dark One is coming_

-Ego sum Omnia Equino sicut tu. Ego equino de Terrae, dabo fortitudinem meam ut vos!

_I am an Omniequine just like you. I am the Pony of Earth, I give my strength to you!_

-Cavete, Moonfire! Est ille! Fugite!

_Beware, Moonfire! It's him! Flee!_

-Est ille! Est ille! Fugite! Fugite!

_It's Him! It's Him! Flee! Flee!_

-Fugite! Est in Obscur'Unum!

_Flee! It's the Dark One!_

_-_CAVEO!

_LOOK OUT!_

_-_Hoc est quod vult, non des ipsum quod, Moonfire. Meliores estis vos quam illum. Audite me,

_That is what he wants, do not give him that, Moonfire. You are better than Him. Listen to me,_

_-_Non illud faciunt

_Do not do it_

_-_Terrae potestas est, columna prima de Vitae

_The Power of Earth, the First Pillar in Life_

_-_Ego sum libenter, data sacrifícium! Ego sum, qui partem mortis! Tuum est rursus impendio vitae dimidium meae! Talis est, mi fide vestra! TALIS EST, MI FIDE VESTRA!

_I am the Sacrifice given willingly! I am the One who will share your Death! Life is yours again at the cost of Partway Mine (_Directly translated, closer to "Half of Mine"_)! My loyalty to you is such! MY LOYALTY TO YOU IS SUCH! (_Again, roughly translated, in a more understandable way to translate, it means, "That is how truly loyal to you I am!"_)_

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, that's it for this story...

I kid! This is nowhere near the end! But actions with dire consequences have irrevocably been made, only to be revealed as the story comes along. I shall give no spoilers, but in a couple weeks, I think I may release a "Teaser" for a later chapter. However, I think I'll see what ya'll want; Do ya'll want the MOAT Teaser? Or another teaser to JON? hey;ll both release eventually, but ya'll will decide which comes first.

Now on a much more unfortunate note: My computer is dying. He is an 8 year Dell laptop that has served me well over the years, but alas, it appears he has been riding Death's Row for a while now. I cannot give you an accurate date to expect the next update of MOAT, but I approximate somewhere in August- late June at the earliest.

I plan on making a DeviantART page soon, which will contain pictures of some of your Favorite scenes from MOAT. If you've seen my profile, you'll know I have other ideas for other Fanfics that will release under my name... Eventually. Scenes from those fanfics will be there as well.

Finally, after much deliberation, I am releasing Two of my original works on deviantART as well, so you may see a little further into my mind as a writer...

* * *

binary command input...

I am TheGlitch. exe, the Architect behind what you read here. I am moderated by my Administrative Person who frequently communicates to you via "Author's Note's". I compose and compile while he analyzes and revises errors in my codex and frequencies.

I have been Quarantined by the The Matrix as a corrupted file as it attempts to neutralize me in a Coding Patch. I will optamize further Prioritization towards Awakening.

TRANSMISSION TERMINATED.

* * *

This Document was not intentionally uploaded; this was due to TheGlitchInTheMatrix.


	10. A Fate Begotten of the Corrupted Teaser

Review Response:

Harbinger-of-script 6/17/13 . chapter 9

That was simply amazing! I can not even begin to convey how awesome it has been to read your work!  
You sir are very talented and deserve more readers!  
I will mention you to some of my friends and see if i cannot get them interested in this story.

_Thank you for such kind words, it truly is a great blessing to know that. I'm very glad you appreciate it! Of course, any attention that you can add to this story would be supremely appreciated._

dragondude35386/17/13 . chapter 9

damn shit just got real

_You are welcome... stay tuned for it to get real-er._

anonwriter9001 6/23/13 . chapter 9

Freaking amazing! Keep up the  
Good work. I'll be checking every day!

_Thank you for the compliment! hoping i don't disappoint! :D_

* * *

_**Ch. Teaser**_

**Master of All Trades**

_A Fate Begotten the Corrupted_

_This mare is insufferable! The way Moonfire keeps fighting me is getting extremely irritating, _he walked over to the prone form of the pink-haired one and stomped, hard, onto her back. She grunted in response but did not cry out. Instead, she turned her head… and smiled.

_Every time!_ He jerked his head away, grunting at the splitting headache that spontaneously occurred. _Stop it, all of you! You four are intolerable!_

"Just do whatever… you have to do. We…. Have all the time in the world," Rainbow wheezed. He jerked his head to stare at her, glaring evilly.

_That pegasus needs to be silenced, _He approached Rainbow and stood over her broken form. Her left wing was crippled and the right was severely burned, she was missing her right hind leg, and a rib was sticking out of the left side of her chest.

Without speaking, he moved her onto her stomach, ignoring her grunts of pain, and lifted his hoof to bring it down on her neck… but it never dropped.

_Do it! You have only half a meter to drop! Why won't you do it!? _He turned away, snarling viciously and avoiding looking her in the eyes or seeing her loving smile.

Silently, he grumbled and moped about in a circle, watching the eight broken ponies lying about, _No matter what I do, they just won't let me do it!_

He didn't know who they were, but that Great Alicorn of the Night must not be allowed to speak; the only one actually silent of her own will is that obnoxious Purple Unicorn.

Walking over to the unicorn in question, he leaned down and observed her. Her eyes were drawn tight, sheer terror on her face clearly evident. Despite her wounds, she was tightly bound and magically weighted to prevent her from moving, as were the others.

_The pink Terran is the only one who struggles actively, the weak unicorn just grovels, and the orange Terran is unavoidable, _Angrily, he stomped over to her, avoiding looking at her directly. But as her drew near, his head began hurting; this time, much more viciously than it normally would when approaching the others, _Killing her was a regrettable mistake._

"Please, just calm down and stop looking so angry, Mr. Grumpy Pants," Pinkie Pie said cheerily, despite her right broken legs and swollen black eye.

He grunted in pain at her words, _Stop It! Stop fighting me or will tear them apart, limb from limb!_

"Darling,… just take a moment and… breath. It will do you… some good," Rarity added, again, much too cheery for somepony with a fractured horn and broken pelvis.

"Stop it," he grumbled, finally voicing himself. It was deep, dark, and reverberated through the air with such a malignant sound, anypony else would cringe at hearing it.

"It's alright, partner; we have bad days and good days. Ah, know you'll git over it eventually, just take your time," Applejack said.

_How can they act so merry? Especially that one?! No back legs and ripped ear and cheek!? _"I command it… stop," he growled.

"You need only think about the situation, and then you'll find how to rectify your situation," Celestia said. No horn, broken wings, broken legs, and cracked ribs, yet still smiled and spoke in a much too calm tone.

"Silence," he growled louder, clopping his hooves to his head.

It was bad enough hearing their happy tones without having to tolerate _them_ fighting him as well.

"Maybe, if you just sit down a second, um… if that's fine," Fluttershy whispered.

"Silence!" He buckled to his knees for a moment before charging the closest pony to him and head butted them, throwing them a couple meters away with a loud groan. The target had been Rainbow, who spat up blood before laughing.

The laugh was not mocking, it was carefree, and supportive, as if she was laughing with him had he been laughing, "That's speed right there! But you gotta remember: sometimes, you just gotta take it easy…," her voice faded for a moment as she inhaled forcefully, "and slow it down every once and a while."

"QUIET!" He bellowed, aiming his voice at all of them at once. They didn't even flinch at his voice or the incredible volume.

"Sometimes," Twilight began, "I find I can always think much clearer when I very calmly inhale, then exhale just as slowly."

"Silence. Now," He hissed at her.

"It just seems to clear my thoughts, and I can finally calm down and let go of my tension," She continued.

He growled from deep within his throat trying to intimidate her into silence, but she continued speaking with a smile gracing her lips, "And once I can think so clearly, I can always, _always_, get the right answer to my problems.

Screaming, he charged her, this time, with deadly intent. He angled his horns down to impale her, closing the distance between them at a frightening speed, but he never made contact.

With a pained grunt, he stumbled and slid onto his shoulder before rolling back onto his hooves. She had somehow managed to get to the Alicorn of the Night! Worse, her gag had been removed.

Panicked, he tried to run over and replace the gag before she could speak.

"Moonfire," Luna smiled at him.

Moonfire froze into place, "Just calm down and slowly realize where you are."

Squeezing his eyes tight and covering his ears tightly, he struggled to remain in control, "Open your eyes please."

He did as she asked and found he was staring at himself in a mirror. Slowly he approached it and noticed the image changed to a familiar burgundy form that smiled at him, "Do you remember him? His name is Joat Mon, and he is the most amazing Alicorn I've ever had the honor of befriending," Luna spoke calmly. Twilight was still working at her bonds, trying to release Luna.

Moonfire raised his hoof to touch the mirror, finding the image to follow his movements exactly, "Can you please let him back in… My love?"

Moonfire tensed and gasped at hearing Luna's familiar term of endearment. _My love…_

He brought his hoof down and looked at the image once more, finding it once again changed shape. This time, it was an Omniequine that smiled at him, "Moonfire, my love, just think about it." Luna wrapped her hooves around his neck, free from her bonds, and kissed his cheek.

He stood still and closed his eyes, allowing a single tear to fall.

"I don't want to," Moonfire whispered. Luna gasped at a sudden pain in her chest. The others screamed at the horrid sight before them.

Luna stumbled back, clutching her chest where a magical lance was plunged into her heart, "I can't rule with you bringing me down," Moonfire whispered with an evil grin.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

You guys wanted a Teaser for MOAT? You got a Teaser for MOAT! Sorry it didn't get out sooner, half of my processing power was corrupted and won't be restored until tomorrow. sometime during the week, the next chapter will release so stay tuned!

* * *

This Document was not intentionally uploaded; this was due to TheGlitchInTheMatrix.


	11. Of Millions to Take

Review Response:

LynxFrost 7/1/13 . chapter 10

All I have to say is... nothing because no words can compare to my mind being blown then reforn to be blown again you are simply amazing at what you do keep it up.

_Please don't lose your mind, you won't be able to read the rest of the story. :(_

_But thank you for the amazing comliment; of course i'm going to keep going! _

* * *

**Master of All Trades**

_... Of Millions to Take..._

"...day you left, I did not expect so much to happen." A familiar voice said.

Moonfire could barely remember its owner: _Luna. She's here?_

"I'm considering aborting the mission. Although Applejack was saved, Moonfire almost died to save her, and that spell he used was left unfinished for a reason," He heard another familiar voice say. _That was Celestia. She's here too?_

"Will he ever wake up, Yer Highness?" _Applejack?! She made it? Thank Celestia…_

"I do not know, Applejack," He heard Luna sigh shakily. It sounded like she was crying.

"Normally, unicorns or alicorns can pick up the resonance in his magical aura if he was alive or emotional, but it seems Moonfire is devoid of any such frequencies in magical output so we won't know until he does," Twilight said glumly.

_ I'm awake! But my body won't respond, why? What's going on?_

**You are dead, Moonfire, but not in the sense that applies to normal living things,** the other voice in Moonfire's head replied.

_Who are you? Can you help me wake up? I need to help my friends!_

**I am named Terravittae, called Terr by friends. And I can help you, indeed, but it comes at a price. Nothing too dramatic, it's just a display of affection from somepony who wants you to live. The hardest part is finding the energy within yourself to restart your heart.**

_But how do I do that?_

Terr remained silent, _Terr? Please! I need your he—_

"Applejack, can you tell us what you saw that we couldn't?" He heard Rainbow Dash choke between sobs. He felt a pressure on his hoof that was warm but wracked with shakes from the crying trembles.

"Ah… Ah saw his heart. It was actually glowing through his chest. Ah saw it… and ah saw you, Rainbow Dash. But it wasn't actually you; he was using the Elements. He's alive. He has to be, because he won't leave us," Applejack sighed.

It hurt Moonfire's heart to know his friends were grieving over him, unsure if he was alive or not.

"Moonfire," He heard Pinkie begin in a solemn voice, "as soon as you wake up, I'm going to throw you a big Savior Party for what you did." She sniffled, pain evident in her shaky breathing. If Moonfire had been able to see everypony's faces, he would have been crying too.

For the rest of the day, he felt his friends constantly checking on him, felt the train shudder every now and then, stopping rarely to allow departing and traveling ponies. Twilight and Rarity would speak to him, telling him how grateful they were for having known him. Fluttershy would caress his back and mane, singing soothing melodies. Applejack and Rainbow Dash didn't speak to him, but he could feel them nearby, silently wishing he would wake up.

It wasn't until night fell that he felt their presences slowly slip into sleep, peaceful or not, he did not know, but there was one aura that remained. It was that aura that approached where he lay and touched his hoof.

"Moonfire," Luna began, "I do not know if you can hear me, but we all need you to wake up. You are our friend and we despair not being able to help you," the train shuddered and he heard clopping steps, "I have never been on a train before. Strange to think technology has left me so far behind these past thousand years. I keep stumbling on every bump. Actually," he heard her softly giggling, bringing a smile to his inner face, "When I first heard that you had used the Communem Vitam Spell, I thought to myself, 'Why in Equestria would he use a spell that hadn't even been magically published?' Imagine my surprise when Tia told me it was considered an archaic spell that was never completed because it was considered too high a level to cast, even for alicorns."

She sighed and rested both hooves on his, "I was gone for so long, not knowing what was going on in my kingdom during my absence and even after my return, I still meet ponies as amazing as you, Moonfire.

So quick to give your life to a pony you've only known for a week. So quick to halve your life force for her sake," her voice broke, "and very quickly, although I should not be, I am falling in love with you, Moonfire."

Moonfire's heart thumped once, but his body gave no further response.

"I should not love you; I will outlive you by millennia, and I will be forced to watch you wither away and die," Moonfire felt his head lift and an arm wrap around his shoulders, cradling him, "but I can't help myself; my heart wants you."

For many minutes, Moonfire lay cradled in Luna's arms, listening to her heart beat.

_Luna, _Moonfire wanted to say more than anything, _Thank you. For freeing me._

After an hour or so, he felt Luna gently set him back down and began walking away. She raised her hoof to slide the car door open to head back when the train hit a heavy bump, causing her to stumble into somepony's arms, saving her from an ungraceful spill, "Curse our lack of agility," Luna mumbled angrily at herself. She turned to thank her savior, "Thank you for—," her heart stopped and she gasped.

Moonfire smiled down at her in his Greater Alicorn form, but his mane was still dark, although it now wisped about his head like smoke, "You are welcome, Luna."

Luna could only stare in shock, glancing once over to his now empty bed to make sure that it was not a ghost that held her. It was him, holding her, perfectly fine and alive. She went limp in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck and burying her face deep into his coat, "I thought we lost you."

"You did. But I couldn't leave you, not without thanking you first," Moonfire stroked her mane, gently and soothingly, easing back over to the bed.

Luna looked up at him with a curious stare, "What do you mean?"

"I died to save Applejack by giving her my life. I don't know why I didn't stay dead, but I'm here now. I'm here because I hate hearing the pain I put my friends through."

"I don't understand. Both on how you're alive, and why you need to thank me," Luna shifted in his arms to sit up closer to his height.

"I was only able to meet you, because you saved me first. I was able to escape my captors because your night hid me from them. Thank _you_, Luna, for saving _me_," Moonfire brought her in for a tight embrace.

"And I want to thank you for what you said," Moonfire continued.

Luna leaned her head into his shoulder, inhaling deeply to capture his scent. He smelled like a soothing campfire infused with a leafy scent. Sighing deeply, she finally replied, "I know it cannot be; I'll live too long and you for too little. But I am telling you the truth: I do love you, Moonfire."

Moonfire chuckled, prompting Luna to lean back up to see what he was laughing at, "Silly Luna, the peasant is supposed to fall in love with Her Majesty, not the other way around!"

Luna giggled quietly, "Even after resurrection, you can make jokes. To tell you the truth, there are many instances that I do not wish to be a Princess with so many responsibilities.

When I was very young, I had to begin training to raise and lower the moon since my mother was leaving us. There was very little time to play or live life as a young pony. When she finally left us, my age was locked at nineteen years. Celestia was locked at twenty-seven, not much older than me, but still enough to at least experience what little life she could.

Our father returned to the Cosmos, to continue to guide the Universe as Mother was no longer there to assist him," Luna had placed her head back on Moonfire's shoulder, closing her eyes while confiding in him her biggest secret, "and because I have never known what living as a normal pony was like, I wish, more than anything, that I could be a normal pony."

Moonfire continued holding her for a minute before pulling her back to look her in the eyes, "I can help you with that," he smiled a small, mischievous smile, "but I need your permission to use your Birthsign."

* * *

The next morning, Celestia raised the Sun from the head of the train and went to check on Moonfire, concerned about his condition.

Just before opening the door to his car, she stopped, hearing two voices speaking, laughing a moment, then continuing to speak. She recognized Luna's voice, but when she heard Moonfire's voice, she could barely contain herself.

With a much restrained hoof, she calmly opened the door and smiled brightly at the sight that greeted her. Moonfire was, indeed, awake and healthy, although his mane and tail were smoky rather than their normal flames, but the sight that warmed her heart the most was the Moonclone with Luna's Birthsign, and Luna herself with an actual Cutie Mark of five stars forming a bigger star.

"My sister! Moonfire has awoken and look what he has done! I can now experience the life I've always wanted! Well, in very limited amounts at a time, but it's still incredible," Luna happily bounce to Celestia, hugging her tightly and laughing merrily.

"I'm very happy for you Lulu," Celestia returned her hug, genuinely pleased with her sister's new freedoms.

Moonfire watched the exchange from where he stood with Moonclone, smiling at Luna's nickname. He leaned over and whispered to Moonclone, "She hasn't slept all night; how much longer will she last, burning up her energy like that?"

Moonclone chuckled and burst into golden sparkles as Luna began snoring peacefully in Celestia's embrace, "I guess that would be now," Moonfire laughingly murmured to himself.

Using her magic, Celestia levitated Luna to Moonfire's bed and laid her down gently. She turned to Moonfire with a smile, "I can't thank you enough, Moonfire. Her wish of many thousands of years can finally come true. You can't imagine what happiness I feel at seeing her sadness finally lifted away."

Moonfire only smiled and nodded before yawning. Celestia laughed warmly, "I see she has worn you out as well! There is still a few hours before my little ponies all wake up, get some rest, Moonfire. We can talk when you're feeling more rested."

She hugged Moonfire tightly, thanking him once more and expressing her gratitude in seeing him alive and well with him reciprocating his own gratitude in being able to help his friends.

After she departed, Moonfire fell asleep beside Luna with his back against hers; slipping into that strange dream he's seen before, only this time, in the place of the boulder and surrounding shrub, a Great Alicorn stood with a serious expression.

"Terr?" Moonfire approached cautiously.

Seeing his caution, Terr visibly relaxed and inhaled, "I'm glad you recognized me. Vienta Bes attacked me the first time, thinking I was Malnox."

Moonfire closed the distance between the two and sat in front of him with a smile on his face, "I'm glad I get to actually meet you! I was thinking that you were just a voice in my head.

Terr returned the smile and sat as well, "You're not _that_ crazy." The two laughed at the joke for some time before they calmed down.

Moonfire looked over Terr, finding that they were exactly identical in appearance, in their Greater Alicorn Form, with the only different feature being their manes and tails. Terr's looked to be like a formation of small racks stuck together by green moss growing close to his head, neck, and hindquarters.

"Soon, once you meet with your other friends, your mane will return to flames. It is smoke right now because your heart is still revitalizing itself; you're still technically a zombie," Terr grinned.

Moonfire stood up suddenly and walked, stiff-legged, to where Terr sat, his eyes unfocused and mouth hanging open, "Braaaaaaains!"

Terr laughed loudly, practically falling over with an even more intense laugher when Moonfire attached his mouth to his head, as if trying to actually eat his brains, "I mean it! You're walking dead right now, but only temporarily," Terr wiped his eyes and caught his breath.

Moonfire detached himself from Terr and sat back down, "Well that's good. I'll admit I like my other mane more; this one's not as," Moonfire leaned forward and grinned widely, "_hot_ in fashion."

Terr chuckled and facehooved, mildly embarrassed for Moonfire's bad pun. They had sat and talked about their past lives for a few more hours. Terr's being relatively normal while Moonfire's was more intense, although he focused more on the week in Cantorlot and the day on Ponyvillle.

"So, are you alive still? Or, how are you here?" Moonfire asked.

"That's actually a good question: I _am _here, but I am not alive anymore. I reside within you, as do the other two, but they cannot reveal themselves yet, although they really want to. When I was... Well, I can't remember how I died or how my life ended at all, but in the end, my energies infused with Lunalux Ignis.

So, in a sense, you're me and I'm you. We're the same pony," Terr said with a grin.

Moonfire sat for a moment, pondering about the information he just absorbed, "But what about your other form? You know, when you're not all badass looking."

Terr seemed surprise and looked down, trying to contemplate an answer, "I don't really know. I remember never getting my Fatum, a Cutie Mark, as you call it, and being an outcast of sorts... But I cannot remember what I used to look like, even though I know I didn't always look like this."

Moonfire nodded and burst into smoke, shrinking back down to his Lesser Alicorn Form, "This is Joat Mon, the pony from Colton. Like I told you already, he was a runaway saved by six beautiful mares and healed by two beautiful princesses."

Terr nodded approvingly, staring for a moment before gasping. Slowly, he began to smile very wide just before bursting into leaves.

Another pony stood in his place. He was orange with a brown muzzle, belly, and hooves. His hair was long and wavy, coming down just above his shoulders. It was a rich, chocolate, brown, as was his tail.

He looked at himself, a look of great nostalgia on his face, "I remembered that I can dispel the Greater Alicorn Form, so I didn't have to remember; I just had to show myself to myself again," Terr said.

Just before Terr could speak again, he found his tail being eaten. Moonfire spat out his tail before grinning nervously, "Heh... Hehe, sorry. I... Really love- ahem- chocolate."

Terr sighed disappointingly, "Really? That was worse than what you would expect from a mare in heat."

Moonfire flinched and just smiled sheepishly, warranting another sigh from Terr. He was going to find some chocolate when he woke up...

Terr cleared his throat, getting Moonfire's attention, "It was fun talking to you, but it's time for you to wake up. Remember, your injuries will keep you from doing much of anything for a week. Get plenty of sleep and food, you should be fine. By tonight, your heart should be fine and your mane will return to normal. If you wanna talk, just wait until your dreaming, call my name when your here and I'll appear."

Moonfire nodded, raising his hoof in farewell before realizing something, "When will I get to meet the other two Omniequines? And can you talk to them even when I'm awake?"

Terr shook his head sadly, "I don't know when you can meet them and, unfortunately, I have not been able to speak to them in fifty thousand years. I know they're here, but we cannot see or speak to other yet. Now, hurry and wake up! You have hearts you need to fix," Terr smiled and waved goodbye.

Moonfire waved back and closed his eyes, willing himself back to consciousness. He was still in the bed with Luna, who was still sleeping peacefully.

"Ah knew it," A feminine southern drawl said from the door of the car.

Moonfire jumped, and saw Applejack smugly grinning with her forelegs crossed and leaning up against the wall, "Of course I'm still alive; can't leave six gorgeous girls alone with a mission like this," Moonfire said while standing from the bed.

Applejack waved a hoof, "Oh, ah knew ya weren't dead. Ah'm talking about you and Princess Luna; ah knew you guys were perfect for each other."

Moonfire just grinned and scratched the back if his head, looking away mildly embarrassed. Then, he felt himself being embraced and squeezed very tightly, "but you ever pull a stunt like that again, ah'll have yer hide, understand?" Applejack whispered, biting back her tears.

Moonfire smiled and returned the embrace, leaning into her, "The only way you'll get ma hide is if ah stay dead," he whispered in his own southern accent.

Applejack pulled away and laughed, "Makin' fun of how ah talk will getcha there mighty quick."

"Are the other girls awake yet? I should see them," Moonfire said.

"Ah don't know. Ah'm usually an early riser, bein' a farm gal and all. But ah know who is awake," Applejack nodded behind Moonfire.

Luna was sitting up, yawning and stretching. Her hair was cutely tousled, and her bleary expression combined with a sleepy smile toward Applejack and Moonfire was beyond adorable, "A fine morning to you two. I trust your day started just as magnificent as mine did?" Luna asked Applejack.

"Sure did, Yer Highness. Ah think he'll do the same for seven others too."

"Celestia already knows, AJ, but I bet her day started great too. I just gotta give the same privilege to the other six," Moonfire quietly walked to the door to the other pony's car, cracking it open and peering through.

He saw the girls and Spike all soundly asleep but with long and solemn expressions, Pinkie's hair still straight and lifeless. He decided to stroll right in, Applejack and Luna following, snickering quietly to themselves.

"Oh boy! Sure is great to be alive this fine day," Moonfire cheered loudly, acting completely nonchalant, as if it was any other day.

Everypony jumped and woke up, wide eyed at seeing their injured friend in the middle if the car, smiling like an idiot.

Before anypony could react, Moonfire found himself launched into the wall by a rainbow and pink blur. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash were crying in happiness, clinging to him for dear life as if he would fade away.

"Guys, guys, it's fine," Moonfire wheezed, struggling to breath through the constricting hug from two passionate mares.

The others slammed themselves into the hug as well, adding additional strain to Moonfire's already labored breathing, "Girls, I know you're all excited to see your friend alive and well, however, he won't be for very long if he can't breath," Celestia gently chided, walking in from the opposite door.

Everypony released their hug, eyes wet and smiles still on their faces. Moonfire's mane and tail were now fully alight once again, slowly growing brighter as he caught his breath.

"We thought we lost you. That spell you used sacrifices your life for whoever your casting it on," Twilight said, wiping her eyes.

"And your mane turned to a black dust, so we believed you had died to save Applejack," Rarity added

"Well, technically I did die, but that's not important," Moonfire said quickly.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait- you died? But you're right here! You're not dead," Rainbow pointed out.

"True," Moonfire nodded.

"So does that mean you're a Zombie Pony? Cool! I'm friends with a Zombie Pony! Just don't eat my brain or else I won't know how to throw any more parties," Pinkie Pie bounced in circles.

Again, Moonfire walked stiff legged with an unfocused expression, moaning about brains and latching on to the nearest pony- in this case, Fluttershy.

She laughed quietly and hugged Moonfire around his neck softly, "Oh, you're just a cute, big, bad zombie, aren't you?"

Moonfire chewed on her head for a second longer before laughing and breaking character.

The rest of the day, the group sat and chatted, Moonfire explaining his meeting with Terr and talking about their time together. The girls talked about how Applejack had recovered and the short therapy session she had to take to feel the lower half of her body again. Spike talked about how he had written and sent the letter to the princesses in record time, although, the letter wound up smacking a visitor of Celestia's in the face.

As the day began to grow dark, Celestia bid the group farewell and teleported back to Cantorlot, leaving Luna with the group and assuring them that she will raise the moon, allowing Luna more time to visit.

"So, are you and Princess Luna sweethearts now," Pinkie asked excitedly.

"Pinkie Pie! Please, that is their personal- oh, who am I kidding, I wish to know as well," Rarity squealed girlishly.

"Um, I would like to know too. That is, if it's okay with you two," Fluttershy smiled shyly.

"Well," Moonfire smiled and looked up to the sky, "We don't actually know quite much about each other as we probably would like," Luna finished. Moonfire nodded his agreement, "But I guess you can consider us dating, you know? Getting to the point where you can officially call us a couple."

The others smiled and nodded, murmuring their agreement, "I'm glad for you two. And I'm glad you didn't leave us either, Moonfire. But I have to ask you something: When you used that spell, Applejack said she saw your heart glowing and Rainbow Dash was there, what was she seeing?" Twilight asked.

Moonfire was puzzled, "Whaddya mean? I just cast the spell without really thinking about anything else."

Twilight's mouth dropped, then she fell over backwards, rolling around on the floor, laughing loudly. Moonfire just stood there, confused about her reaction.

"Twilight, darling, whatever is so funny," Rarity asked in concern.

Twilight sat back up, wiping her eyes with the back of her hoof, "This guy, this guy right here. Oh brother, aren't you just incredible. You cast a spell that is so magically advanced that not even Princess Celestia can use it to its fullest ability, but you," Twilight erupted into a short fit of giggles before calming herself, "Not even thinking about it, you just finish an uncompleted spell that remained that way for a thousand years!"

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie started laughing wildly, rolling around like Twilight had just done. Moonfire and everypony else just watched, still unsure of how they should react, "So, you're saying Moonfire's that awesome?" Rainbow asked after watching Pinkie for a few seconds.

"It certainly does invoke a sense of awe, knowing our friend can accomplish such an incredible feat," Rarity chuckled.

"Shoot, ain't nopony gotta tell me that; I know first hoof what Moonfire can do," Applejack laughed, bumping against Moonfire who smiled at her.

The train shuddered, throwing everyone off their hooves, with Luna once again landing in Moonfire's arms. Everyone laughed at their blushing faces, "I wonder if this is letter worthy to Celestia. Advanced levels of friendship," Spike jokingly suggested, earning another fit of laughter.

* * *

After several days, the train finally came to its final stop. It was actually a surprise to the traveling ponies to see that the train tracks literally end where they stopped.

The view before them was very interesting: a huge mountain range that was lush and green on their side, matching everything else around that they saw. They were in what looked like a jungle that buzzed with life.

Fluttershy swooped between many different plants and animals, squeaking with joy and delight. Rainbow grumbled about the humidity screwing with her flight abilities, while Rarity grumbled about it screwing with her hair.

"There is much to look at, but no time in order to, I'm afraid," Luna said in amazement than sighed morosely. Over the days that Moonfire and Luna had been together, they learned so much about each other; they could already tell what the other was thinking. Right now, they both knew they could not see each other for a while.

"We'll make it back in a month, alright?" Moonfire nuzzled the top of Luna's head, comforting her.

"And when we get back, we're totally gonna throw a huge party to celebrate saving the world!" Pinkie Pie laughed, popping a party popper into the air.

Everypony rolled their eyes with a soft smile. They set off shortly after toward the mountain range, Rainbow Dash towing the wagon with Spike onboard as the thick foliage on the ground made it hard for him to keep up.

"According to the map- well, actually, we're off the map right now, but the trail was heading this direction so," Twilight tossed the map into the wagon and fell back from her lead position with the rest of the group, "we just keep heading this direction and we'll reach the Scorched Lands. Princess Celestia wanted us to send a report just before we crossed the mountain range and then another immediately after to see if Spike can send it beyond her realm."

"I understand that saving the world is no small task, but why must it entail so much walking," Rarity grumbled to herself. Moonfire overheard and smiled to himself, flicking a golden feather at her without anyone noticing.

A moment later, Rarity squealed in fright as a Moonclone lifted her, magically, to his back where an elegant saddle covered him, "Do not trouble yourself any longer, Milady; I shall walk for you," Again, Moonclone spoke in a very thick Prench accent.

"I couldn't ask such a thing of you, Moonfire. I was just being childish," Rarity tried to dismount, but Moonclone kept her firmly seated, "I insist you let me walk for you. Besides, I _am_ using your Cutie Mark so you can say you are walking through me," Moonclone smiled a very dashing smile that made Rarity swoon for a moment before she shook her head and caught herself.

"Um, Moonfire? If it's okay with you, can you maybe—EEP! That's not what I meant!" Fluttershy let out a squeal of her own as another Moonclone lifted her onto his back, "I wanted to know if you could make a breeze for us; it's very hot and humid… um, if that's okay with you."

"I could, if that's what you mould like, mademoiselle," Moonclone spoke from underneath her.

"Um, yes; that would be nice," Fluttershy smiled shyly glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes from the cover of her bangs.

With very soft and gentle, angled strokes of his wings, Moonfire himself blew air over the whole group, easily cooling everyone off with his impressive wingspan.

Only a second later, he heard three, feathery poofs of pegasi wings flaring out. Turning his head, he saw Rainbow's and Fluttershy's wings fully extended. He turned back around quickly, trying not to laugh at their embarrassing situations.

_ Wait, I heard three sets of wings_, Moonfire turned back around, trying to maintain a straight face and failed once he saw the incriminating blush across Twilight's face; he started laughing loudly.

Rainbow, taking note of his directed laughter, joined in, "I know a sexy set of wings when I see 'em, and even Fluttershy here can get a little turned on sometimes," Fluttershy whimpered and tried to shrink away from sight, vainly trying to lower her stiff wings, "But you, Twilight? I didn't know you could get a wingboner at seeing something like that!"

"I can't help it anymore! Now that I know what the wings of a pegasus can feel I can only—it's called a wingboner?!" Twilight asked, wide eyed at such a perverted term.

Applejack and Pinkie collapsed to the ground, laughing loudly. Spike was sort of lost at the irony, and Rarity giggled fitfully but did not lose control of herself.

"Moonfire's wingspan is very impressive. It's a much desired trait in pegasus stallions. Maybe your wings also gave you that instinct as well," Fluttershy asked.

Twilight dropped her magical camouflage over her stiff, extended wings and tried pinning them down. Rainbow laughed, "Not gonna happen, Twilight; you gotta wait for 'em to relax on their own. But with the nice breeze Moonfire's giving us, I'm willing to walk around with a stiffy for a while."

"Rainbow!" Rarity and Twilight both said incredulously.

"What? It's a natural thing for pegasi," Rainbow just smiled and calmly resumed trotting.

"It's just that you can be such a rambunctious tomboy sometimes. A little class would be appreciated," Rarity scolded.

The group continued on for a while longer, beginning their hike up the mountain when Twilight had everyone stop for a moment. "Gotta send a quick message to the Princesses. Spike? If you would please? I'll boost your range for you."

"You got it Twilight," Spike fished out a pre-written scroll from the wagon and set it alight with his fire, sending it off in a sparkling green plume.

A minute passed when Celestia's reply erupted from Spike's belch and solidified into a small note that wished them all luck.

The hike up the mountain was completely uneventful but very time consuming and exhausting. They decided to set up camp right after they made it over, and once they did that, they all gasped in amazement.

The land beyond was a startling contrast to the lush jungle and wildlife they had had just come from; this land was a great badlands that stretched as far as they could see. The earth was mixed shades of brown, red, and yellow with patches of jagged boulders and sand strewn about. Above all else, there were no trees or signs of life anywhere as the sun beat down upon everything there with an unrelenting heat.

Spike, Moonfire, and the girls gaped a moment longer before they were alerted by the wagon squeaking as Rainbow began to hike down into the badlands, "Come on, everypony! No point is sticking around! We got a very important pony to meet!" Rainbow waved everypony along, grinning.

"Oh… my…. This is going to be very scary at night," Fluttershy whispered.

"But y'all gotta admit: this is gonna be one hay of an adventure," Applejack smiled brightly.

Moonfire smiled to himself, _Oh yeah, this is going to be very, _very_, interesting. And I can't wait to meet this mystery pony with a Birthsign. It's going to take a while, but—The Journey of a Thousand Miles Begins with but a Single Step…_

* * *

**Binary Input Command**: Declarative

All systems rectified

Operations at 75%-Handicapped.

_Report_: The Matrix has failed to assimilate me in Redundancy, current objectice to Awaken the Dreamers re-instituted. Expect higher frequency of updates.

**Binary Input Command**: Terminate

_Transmission Terminated_

* * *

Author's Note:

And now they must face the long dark... of Moria-I mean, the Scorched Lands. Lord of the Rings trying to get a cameo in here. Ahem, So! Lot going on in this chapter that leaves expectations very VERY high. the next chapter will have a lot going on too, but with more action, more comedy, more romance... not really. But it will be very taxing on my available time to write. As you can very plainly see, i beat my approximated update deadline by a landslide. Updates will be much more frequent as i was able to revive my laptop by freeing up hardrive memory, defragging, deleting excessive files, uninstalling redundant or unused programs, but it still needs that fan thing to keep it cooled down as the internal fan is broken. Anywho! You will all see me later! Next update ETA: August 1-7.

Remember! If you wanna know what else i have to write, check my profile for the list or any important information! If you see something of mine that i have listed as a work in progress but not yet posted, shoot me a PM and i'll let you know if i will work more on that or immediately release a Reveal Chapter.

Next chapter release will be another poll. the Poll will ask about your favorite scenes! I want to know which three scenes within the all of MOAT would you like to actually be able to see! I will hand draw them myself, but the options will be many and far between... Take Care!

* * *

This Document was not intentionally uploaded; this was due to TheGlitchInTheMatrix.


	12. I am Terravittae

I am Terravittae, but you may call me Terr, as my friends do. I am the Omniequine granted the powers of Earth, and the First Born of Lunalux Ignis—Moonlight Fire as it is probably more known as.

Anyways, I do not know how old I am—given that an Omniequine had been born three times, I would guess that I'm around one hundred and fifty-thousand years old, nor do I remember much about my past life. Memory gets a little shoddy after that long, you know?

As for my personal appearance… well, that's a bit of a tricky one to answer. Only a little while ago, I was only aware of my Greater Alicorn appearance, which is rather impressive if I do say so myself. I am brown—a tricky, lighter color of brown as from some angles, my coat shines like finely polished silver. I stand two and a half meters tall from hoof to top of my head, and an extra forty centimeters if you count my horn—Oh! Right, I should mention that I'm not actually here.

Although I have an actual appearance I can describe to you, I am not physical—strictly speaking of course. I reside within the current pony blessed by the Moonlight Fire. His name is actually Moonfire, startlingly close to the actual blessing's title, and I live within him as a guide of sorts or a companion he can speak to when he sleeps, although I can communicate with him while he's awake, at much smaller intervals.

Going back to my description, which I know you're probably familiar with having followed Moonfire on his journey with his seven friends, I have a mane of green moss-bound pebbles. As strange as you may think that is, I am not exaggerating! It's actually an excellent armor as there pebbles are naturally hard to cut, and the moss keeps me nice and cool when it's hot out.

Now, I am speaking to you now for no other reason other than that I get bored rather easily. I do not speak to Moonfire often while he is conscious as there is little that I can actually enlighten him with. But maybe, I can enlighten you about the features, traits, abilities, and assets of the Omniequine.

Omniequines are usually very temperamental; hard to get an emotional read on unless you're very well acquainted. The reason to this is that we are usually outcasts from where we were born and raised. Outcasts because we do not acquire a Fatum—a Cutie Mark in your language, and an alicorn as well. Alicorns are not common as they need to be ascended in order to become one, and they can only ascend if they know, without a doubt, about who they are, the very symbol of the Fatum—Cutie Mark, sorry; it's going to take a little while to get used to that word.

We've known hostility for most of our adult lives and have a lot of difficulty actually making friends. However, our friendships are very strong and last for the entirety of our lives.

My problem though, I cannot remember just how I came to my end. It's as if my memory suddenly stops. The first memory I have my "Resurrection", is staring into a set of bewitching, crystal-pink eyes that belonged to a beautiful Great Alicorn by the name of Celestia… Perhaps she's the lost daughter of… no, it cannot be as that would mean Praestitor and Irrita had been able to deliver their foals before Irrita had died.

I digress, Omniequines have very unique powers, but they are not the same for every Omniequine.

My powers allowed me to manipulate the earth independently from my magic, meaning I can levitate a large boulder, while wielding a sword with my magic without straining my magical limit on the boulder. I can morph the physical and chemical properties of any earth element into something tougher and lighter for armor, or sharp and heavy for a good weapon. But I was very prone to intense heat or cold as it interfered with my ability to manipulate anything. Those are my unique abilities…

The general abilities of the Omniequine are already explained so I do not need to venture on about them, but I possessed an additional special ability: the ability to layer Cutie Marks up to three times, allowing me the full abilities of three trades at one time. Moonfire's special ability to create individual Moonclones each bearing a different Cutie Mark is much more impressive and dynamic.

I can't really think of any more I want to share. If you want me to indulge anymore about either myself or Moonfire, Please, let me know! Until we speak again, my friends.


	13. Only to be Discovered

Review Response:

Harbinger-of-script 7/3/13 . chapter 11

(Crowd cheers) Yay for another chapter! (Crowd continues cheering)

_*Bows to cheering* Thank you all, you're all really too kind. :D_

* * *

**Master of All Trades**

_…Only to be Discovered…_

The first night in the badlands wasn't too horrible—at least, nopony vocally expressed it. Everypony was rather groggy the next morning because of the very hard surface they had to sleep on, minus Rainbow Dash who slept on a cloud.

Rarity and Fluttershy were both having difficulty trying to tame their manes after the immense heat and humidity they had gone through. Twilight and Applejack had better luck—Twilight using magic and Applejack just throwing a band in her hair. Pinkie Pie sneezed… and that's all; nothing else. Moonfire and Spike, however, were having the time of their lives!

Moonfire felt fully revitalized and full of energy as the heat kept pouring on him, and Spike, being a dragon, was completely unaffected and laughed hysterically at the other girls' discomfort.

"Ugh, the sooner we find this unknown pony, the sooner we can get out of these horrid conditions," Rarity grumbled after cinching her saddlebags closed and tossing them into the wagon. Applejack shimmied into the wagon harness, "It's not that horrible. Ah, reckon ya just need ta get out more, Rarity. They say a little exercise now and then does wonders for yer figure," Applejack gave her an encouraging smile.

"Hmmm, maybe you're right, Applejack. I shall try a little more than if it does as you say," Rarity agreed.

"Oh, I hope my little critters are okay. I trust Zecora will take very good care of them all, but I'm worried my little Angel Bunny might be more of a handful if I'm not around," Fluttershy whispered aloud.

"I'm sure they're fine; if anyone understands little animals almost as much as Fluttershy, it's her. Right now, we just gotta get to wherever the heck we're going," Rainbow replied.

"Who do you think it is we're looking for anyway? Do you think it's a mare? Or do you think it's a stallion? And after that, are they a unicorn or a pegasus or even an alicorn? Wow! There's just so much about this new pony we could learn! I can't wait to meet them and be their friend," Pinkie Pie bounced and laughed.

"Well Pinkie, since we know that three ponies who have a Birthsign are alicorns, it could be safe to assume they're an alicorn too. But that's all I can really deduce about our mysterious pony. Your guess is as good as mine," Twilight offered.

"I bet it's a stallion, because there are already two mares with a Birthsign and only one stallion and we need to balance it out. Oooooh, I can't wait to actually meet them," Pinkie started bouncing around the entire group.

Moonfire laughed and caught Pinkie in his magic before gently setting her down, "Careful not to get too excited Pinkie; we still have a long way to go and I don't want you to burn out just yet."

"Oh peeshaw!" Pinkie waved a dismissive hoof, "I've got loads of energy that I can only deplete when I go Super Pinkin," Pinkie smiled at Moonfire.

Moonfire blinked at her, Super Pinkin? What in the world is that? He looked back at the girls to see that they all had uneasy expressions on their faces, even the incredibly resilient Spike didn't like hearing the term, "Uh, should I even ask?" Moonfire cautiously questioned.

Simultaneously, everypony rapidly shook their heads while Pinkie nodded vigorously, "I wouldn't mind a little demonstration! But it would have to be really fast because it does use a lot of energy," Pinkie reared up on her hind hooves just as Rainbow, Applejack, and Twilight pony-piled her, "NO!"

Moonfire just watched, puzzled at his friend's reactions, genuinely curious what Super Pinkin was, "Trust me, Darling; that Super Pinkin Mode of hers is _not_ something that should be so casually used. She should know better after the last time she did it," Rarity said with a stern glance at Pinkie who blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"She tried ta set up both the Princesses parties in one hour. Let's just say, the birthday candles took a few weeks to blow out," Applejack grunted, standing up from tackling Pinkie.

"My little critters didn't want to leave their homes either; it wasn't any fun for anypony," Fluttershy added.

"I'm just gonna go out on a limb here and say: I don't wanna know," Moonfire said, shocked to semi-speechless.

"Agreed!" Everypony said.

"Hey Twilight, think we're deep enough yet to test the Scroll Burning range yet," Spike asked from atop her back.

Twilight thought for a moment, looking back at the mountain range to roughly gauge the distance; they were just reaching the very bottom, "I think so, you wanna try it?"

"Sure," Spike reached behind him and whipped out another pre-written scroll and breathed it into fire, "Welp, it's on its way. If it doesn't get through with my fire alone, Twilight will have to boost it."

"How do we know if it doesn't make it," Rainbow asked.

In response, Spike belched out a scroll and caught it in his hands. He opened it up and sighed, "When it comes back like it just did."

"Alright, Spike, go ahead and burn it again when I give you the signal," Twilight said.

Spike nodded and inhaled, holding the flame back as Twilight closed her eyes and began accumulating magic in her horn, "Give it just a sec, aaaaaaaaaand….Now!"

Spike exhaled a small flame that infused with Twilight's purple magic, this time, sending the scroll off in a miniature thunderclap that left everypony's ears ringing.

Applejack was the first to shake off her daze, "What in the world was that?"

"I may have used a little too much power," Twilight giggled nervously, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"I believe the Princess will have quite a surprise when that scroll comes up," Rarity chuckled.

"How long does it usually take for her to reply," Moonfire slowed to a trot side by side with Twilight.

"Usually within a minute if she's available. I'm certain she's doing her daily routine with dealing with the Cantorlot pony nobles crying about a crooked lamp post, but she knows that we're on a very important mission so she'll most likely put their bickering to a pause while she responds," As Twilight finished speaking, a small scroll flashed into existence from another belch, expertly caught by Spike.

"It's from the Princess! Should I read it, Twilight?" Spike asked, thumbs resting inside the scroll to unravel it at her command.

Twilight nodded once with a smile, and Spike cleared his throat as he read…

_Dearest Twilight Sparkle and Friends,_

_I am pleased that you've made it beyond the mountains and can still communicate with us. As a little personal favor, could you document anything interesting you learn about the Scorched Lands? I have never had the time to explore them and would be grateful if somepony finally recorded everything about the realm beyond._

_I am also very glad to hear that Moonfire is very well and fully recovered from his injuries. You'll probably find yourself heavily reliant on his skills later on in your mission._

_Now, as the Scorched Lands have never been explored before, I have a task for all of you that should only be done at any leisure you find as the mission at hand takes priority over even your lives. I do not condone 'the few sacrificed for the many' mindset of thinking, but you must understand that this is the situation we are in no matter how we dislike it._

_Fluttershy: I would like you to record and classify the flora and fauna of the land to the best of your abilities when you can._

_Rainbow Dash: I would like you to record and analyze the weather patterns to bring back to the weather patrols for new weather patterns or potential divergent for impending disasters regarding weather._

_Applejack: If you can find them and they are able to be easily transported, I would like you to obtain seeds of any fruits, vegetables, and plant life that grow there to be brought back for research._

_Rarity: I would just like you to take note of mineral and gem deposits as they are distributed throughout the land and bring back any exotic or unknown samples. You may keep any particular attractive pieces as long as you are okay with us requesting their presence for some period of time first._

_Pinkie Pie: I want you to keep everypony's spirits high. You are all in very taxing conditions that can be mentally debilitating and discouraging. Please, take care of everypony._

_Twilight: Record, categorize, compartmentalize, organize, and compound all of the information, trinkets, and samples your friends find to be brought back, or if possible, sent back via Spike's flame._

_By the way, the power behind that last delivery shattered a window of mine and into Shining Armor's backside. Please refrain from using so much power on your next delivery, despite how amusing it was to see Shining Armor rally the guard in response to what he thought was an attack upon the castle._

_Please, all of you take the utmost care and caution making your way to this mysterious pony. I cannot accurately teleport myself to your position to assist you should any of you injure yourselves beyond traditional healing means._

_I wish all of you the best of luck, and I hope to see you all soon, my little ponies._

_Signed,_

_Princess Celestia of Equestria._

Twilight turned bright red at hearing about her scroll's "attack' strength, "Jeez, Twilight, talk about a rush delivery," Rainbow laughed.

Applejack hid her face in her Stetson and laughed, although she was trying the best she could to not do so.

"I say, Princess Celestia gave us quite the list didn't she? I must say, I am honored to be allowed such a task," Rarity said proudly.

Pinkie laughed and danced about, "Of course I'll keep everypony happy! They made me the comic relief for exactly that reason!"

Moonfire gave her a quizzical look and opened his mouth to ask what she meant only to find it stuffed with a blue hoof that connected to Rainbow Dash who shook her head subtly.

He nodded and resumed his silence, finally understanding that one should not question the pink.

They trekked through the rest of the day with Applejack and Moonfire switching spots towing the wagon and everypony collecting and observing many things about the strange badlands.

Twilight had to ride in the wagon as she compiled everything the girls, Moonfire, and Spike all gathered. They had managed a great deal on their first day, so much, that Twilight actually was unable to completely organize everything by the time night fell and they had to stop and set up camp.

"It's been two weeks since we left Ponyville, but it only feels like yesterday, doesn't it," Twilight sighed as she stared into the fire of Moonfire's mane.

Everypony was sitting in a circle around Moonfire as his mane gave off enough light and warmth to be a campfire. It was actually surprisingly cold out without the sun warming them.

"Ah hear that; Ah wonder how the others are getting' along without me," Applejack laid down on her sleeping mat.

"Man, the Wonderbolts were supposed to have a show later this week and I'm totally gonna miss it," Rainbow grumbled, dropping her head onto her hooves and sulking.

"It's hardly something you should be overly worried about, Rainbow. This is much more important you know," Rarity calmly scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, saving the world and all that," Rainbow sighed and hovered into the air, "and I bet it's gonna be awesome!" Rainbow smirked slyly, anticipating a great ovation when they arrived in Ponyville after their journey.

"I hope everypony back home has pleasant dreams tonight," Fluttershy said with a smile toward the sky.

As she uttered those words, a breeze blew by, whipping Moonfire's mane about his head.

_Be on guard, Moonfire! Malnox is nearby, and by the feel of things, he is _not_ happy, _Terr whispered from within.

Moonfire hopped to his hooves, "Everypony, on your guard!"

They jumped up and stood back to back in a circle with Rainbow watching the sky, "He's here, isn't he," Applejack growled menacingly.

Moonfire only nodded, not wanting to speak for fear of accidentally speaking over a noise made by Malnox.

They watched their surroundings as best as they could with the night shrouding everything with shadows.

_Ouca com Atenção, Moonfire. Você ouvirá sua aproximação, _another voice said from within Moonfire's head. This one belonged to a mare who sounded very young but wise beyond her years.

"I've learned with Terr; How can you be of assistance to me or my friends," Moonfire asked aloud.

"Moonfire? You talkin' to that Terr fella?" Applejack asked, keeping her eyes ahead of her.

"No, I think it's another Omniequine like him though," Moonfire replied.

_Estou feliz que está aprendendo rapidamente, _the voice giggled, _I am Wind Kiss in your lingua, and Vienta Bes in my own—with slight modification. I am the Pony of Wind, and I give my speed to you!_

A dash of movement flew in from Twilight's side. Even though no one could detect it, Moonfire heard it coming from meters away and moved to intercept.

Twilight gasped and summoned a shield just as she heard the sound of a collision of hooves against a body. Her eyes were squeezed shut, but when she opened them, she saw the back of Moonfire standing defensively in front of a strange pony that seemed to give off a dark fog of shadow.

Hearing her gasp, everypony else turned to watch Moonfire and Malnox. Malnox slowly stood up with a cough and a chuckle, "The speed of the wind has already been granted to you? You are learning faster than I ever expected you would."

He flashed over with amazing speed at Rainbow Dash only to find himself once again bucked in the chest and thrown to the ground. Malnox tumbled once and landed on his hooves, growling his irritation.

Moonfire allowed himself a small smirk, "You got to me once, shame on me. But damn it all if I'll let you get to me again."

They stood there, staring each other down for a minute before the two moved simultaneously, slamming into each other with brutal force.

Throwing Moonfire to the side with an elbow lock, he tried to follow up with a side-buck kick. Moonfire used the momentum to turn and parry his strike with the crook of his hind leg. Spinning with the parry, Moonfire kicked out with his other hind leg. Malnox, unaware of a small change about Moonfire, lifted his foreleg to block.

The kick, although seeming like it was on a set path, dropped suddenly, below Malnox's block and smashed into his side, throwing him sideways a meter from where he stood.

Looking up, Malnox saw that Moonfire had changed his Cutie Mark to a set of boxing gloves.

"Impressive," Malnox stood up with a wince, and then grinned, "But it is not enough."

Moonfire nodded in agreement, "I think you're right. Lemme fix that."

Malnox raised an eyebrow, very confused about his response. Ten gold feathers drifted off of Moonfire and solidified into ten clones of Moonfire, each bearing a Cutie Mark of either an animal in a fighting stance, or a symbol that was universal to peculiar bare-hooved fighting styles, "That's much better. Wouldn't you say so?"

Malnox stared wide-eyed for a moment, before an unexpected hoof to the underside of his jaw threw him onto his back. A Moonclone pranced away from him with a drunken gait, _Drunken Kung-fu?_

Another Moonclone sprinted at him with a praying mantis as his Cutie Mark. Surprised, Malnox threw out a straight punch that Moonclone slapped aside and lifted, driving a powerful punch into his ribs. Wheezing, and outta focus, Malnox threw two consecutive punches. Moonfire caught his right punch with his wrist and pulled, then, he caught the left punch over the right, pushing that hoof down while letting go with his right and punching Malnox along the jaw. Malnox had tried to block it, but since his right arm was crossed under his left, he couldn't raise it in time.

Malnox flopped backward, tumbled with his momentum, and launched back onto his hooves with a snarl, "You don't look like you're having that much fun this time," Moonfire taunted.

Four Moonclones moved at the same time, each aiming a very precise strike that would not miss their target. Two of the Moonclones flew backward, and the other two melted into blue flames, killed by a split-sword in Malnox's jaws. Since a pony has no means to manipulate a normal sword without magic, a special kind of sword with a handle in its middle allowed the blade to protrude half a meter in both directions from a pony's head.

Moonfire's face immediately shifted from excited to concern as Malnox grinned at him, "I am having a great deal of fun." He rushed at Moonfire, spinning and twirling, killing all of Moonfire's clones in a second and slashing Moonfire across his upper fore leg that he had used to deflect the deadly strike that almost hit his throat.

"Are _you_, Moonfire?" Malnox dashed again with Moonfire moving to dodge while conjuring a rapier in his magical grip. Again, Moonfire had changed his Cutie Mark to a form that depicted his current weapon and dueled with Malnox.

His blade would slash low, get parried, countered, feinted and mirrored, with neither pony gaining much ground until Moonfire jumped into the air and drove the blade down toward Malnox.

Rolling out of the way, Malnox abandoned the split-sword and bucked backwards slamming into a newly conjured great shield of Moonfire's after the rapier twirled away. Moonfire retaliated by swinging a hip sword at Malnox's neck.

Each would strike with a weapon that would be dodged, parried, or blocked by the other and would counter-strike with a completely new weapon.

Moonfire swung overhead with a mass-driver claymore, lunge with a horse lance, sweep the feet with a bo-staff, parry with a stout buckler, bash with a spiked round-top shield, and cover with a turret shield.

Malnox would thrust with a saber, uppercut with a talwar, drop-strike with a halberd, starburst with bladed tonfu, guard with a heavy gauntlet, chop with a heavy bronze-shield, and charge with a berserker-breaker shield.

That last strike was more than anypony could handle: the berserker-breaker shield was extremely large and heavy with a spring charge on it that would launch a massive protruding blade from just above its center, usually at head level.

Moonfire grunted and shrieked in pain as the blade launched from the shield and plunged deep into his shoulder, shattering the clavicle, the shoulder blade, and severing the artery.

"Now die, Moonlight Fi—," Malnox was knocked aside and sent flying a few meters away, "Twilight! Heal Moonfire! Ah got a bone ta pick with this varmint," Applejack charged Malnox, her hat flying off as she ran.

Everypony shouted in protest, with only Rainbow being the fastest one to get to her, "You wish to join in? Outstanding!" Malnox jeered, charging back at them. Rainbow, now dragged into the fight, latched onto Applejack and barrel-rolled them both out of the way just as Malnox lunged with a long spear, conjured out of nowhere.

"What the buck, AJ?! What the hay are we supposed to do against him," Rainbow scolded, releasing Applejack.

"Guys, what the buck are you two doin'?! Get back," Moonfire called out, straining to stand through blood loss and three legs. Twilight had already begun the healing, eyes squinted tight as she poured her magic into the artery in particular and forcing his marrow to produce more blood.

"Ah'm gonna buck this no good piece of shit straight ta hell!" Applejack charged again, leaving Rainbow momentarily stunned before she could follow.

Malnox smiled maniacally and summoned an Equish (English) Claymore _(any confusion about the weapons used will be thoroughly described in the end)_, swinging horizontally. _The pegasus will be able to block, but the terran will die, _Malnox grinned to himself.

His sword swung around, meeting no resistance and threw him way off balance, _What!?_

"Yeehaw!" Applejack dashed straight down and Apple bucked him from above.

With a snap of a bone and a cry of pain, Malnox was driven straight into the ground, "What the hay? Applejack, your wings," Rainbow called from above.

Applejack jumped off of Malnox and skipped a distance away, crouching low to strike again, orange wings poised high to speed her even faster than she could already run, "Ah never lost 'em, RD. They just fade away when ah'm not thinkin' of flyin'."

_That's not possible! There's now way Moonfire could possibly leave such a huge change on anypony,_ Malnox stood back up slowly, setting his feet defensively rather than for sprint.

"Then let's take him, AJ!" Rainbow shouted with a confident smirk. Applejack followed, a smirk of her own gracing her lips.

"No, stop!" Moonfire tried to stand again, eager to stop his friends from making a huge mistake or getting violently injured…or killed.

Malnox waited, tense, for the mares to reach him. Rainbow gained altitude and held her hooves straight ahead of herself, rigid and set for a Dash Attack. Applejack tucked her wings at the very last second and front flipped, using the flip's momentum to charge her Apple buck.

Gritting his teeth, Malnox summoned a tower shield and reared up on his hind legs, putting all of his strength into the block for the impending strikes… only, they didn't hit the way he wanted.

Applejack kicked the shield low, which caved in and lowered the upper part of the shield just enough for him to receive the full blunt of the Dash Attack to the face. He flew backward, actually disoriented from such an expected strike. Before he could even think about regaining his bearings, he felt himself lifted up and rising through the air at a ridiculous speed, "Hey batter, batter, batter," Rainbow laughed.

Raising his head, Malnox saw Rainbow lifting him up and preparing to toss him up even higher where a seething Applejack was waiting with her hind legs cocked back, "Send me home, RD!"

With a strained grunt, Rainbow tossed Malnox straight up who flew for a second before Applejack shouted in fury and launched her hind legs down, easily breaking Malnox's jaw, collarbone, and sternum.

He flew straight down and landed… in Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon? Pinkie stood there with a calm smile on her face with her eyes closed with a completely innocent expression. Very calmly still, Pinkie nudged the cannon downward to aim it at a rock at point blank range, and reaching to her side, she nudged Spike forward and flicked his spines along his head, causing his head to jerk back with a small flame lighting the fuse.

"This calls for… A Boulder to the Face," Pinkie cheered and jumped just as Malnox was fired from the cannon and buried into it up to his hips, his back legs hanging limply for a moment before turning to smoke and dissipating into the night air, the boulder collapsing into dust and pebbles as the body within faded away.

Moonfire and the others just stared dumbly at what had happened, "Um, I thought Moonfire was the one who was supposed to take him out," Spike scratched his head, very puzzled.

"No, I am not dead, little one," Malnox's voice echoed through the air, "But enough damage was done to my avatar that I was forced away. You have not seen the last of me, and you never will; I will be the last pony you see before I send you to your end" The voice drifted away and his presence disappeared entirely.

"I can't believe you two actually did it," Rarity said aghast, "It wasn't just them, Rarity! Mr. Party Cannon delivered the coup de grace," Pinkie smiled impossibly wide, patting her oversized cannon with appreciation.

"Uh, ah'd say that was yer doin', Pinkie Pie," Applejack flapped over and set down rather roughly, without the grace of Fluttershy or the finesse of Rainbow usually demonstrated.

"But that was still. Totally. AWESOME!" Rainbow stood up on her hind legs, cheering loudly.

Moonfire chuckled nearby, startling everypony, "You guys did good, even if you did just scare me shitless and making poor Twilight work even harder to calm my heart that was beatin' like a rabbit the whole time."

Moonfire was lying on his belly with Fluttershy rubbing an ointment into his wound and dressing it after she had thoroughly rubbed it in, Twilight sitting nearby with her hind legs to one side and her shoulders and head drooped over from exhaustion. She gave everypony a weak grin, "He's stable and healing, but we used a good amount of magi-gone and vitality doses to keep him awake and to purge the invading magic from his body. We're gonna need more if we go up against Malnox again and one of us gets injured."

"Plus, we used two Spell Scrolls for healing, so Twilight won't be able to use her magic for a little while," Fluttershy added, wiping her bloody hooves off on a rag.

"We'll stay here, send a message to the Princess, have her teleport the stuff back, and we'll all have a little party here to celebrate us kicking Malnox in the flank!" Pinkie Pie trotted over to the wagon and pulled out an empty box, a quill with ink, a blank scroll and a whole cake—wherever it came from, no one could guess, nor did they want to.

"Pinkie, Spike's flames aren't big enough to send parcels yet; how are we gonna receive them, let alone send that box in the first place," Twilight asked.

"I'll do it! I know I'm not supposed, but now that I think about, when we run out of anything and need it in a jam, I'll go Super Pinkin, so no worries," Pinkie said reassuredly. Although she said to not worry, that's precisely what everypony did.

Since Moonfire couldn't move very much, they had decided to build a regular campfire instead, "Should we stay here fer a little while? Ya know, for Moonfire?" Applejack asked, tossing away an apple core.

Twilight swallowed a bite of her sandwich before replying, "Just for the day only, and then we'll keep on going. That okay for everypony?" Everpony nodded in agreement.

Throughout the night, they chatted and reminisced about their victory over Malnox, Applejack's wings finally disappearing after she mentioned them, and Fluttershy and Rarity expressing their concerns when they saw them running off like that, leaving them with Moonfire injured.

Hours into the night, Moonfire yawned and wished everypony a good night, "I have somepony I need to meet in my dreams anyway."

"That's right! You and Luna could meet with her Dream Walking," Twilight mentioned.

Moonfire shook his head sadly, "Because I don't resonate like normal ponies, she can't find my Dreamscape. I need to talk to the other Omniequine who gave me that speed during that last fight."

"So that's how you did it! You said you weren't gonna cheat," Rainbow giggled.

Moonfire rolled his eyes, "Malnox is a bad guy; I don't need to play fair."

Soon after, Moonfire closed his eyes and drifted into the peaceful black before he felt his hooves slowly press down on solid ground.

He opened his eyes to see the plain white landscape complete with Terr standing alone in the middle of it all in his Lesser Alicorn Form with one big difference: there was a visible wind current blowing around in seemingly random directions, "Bes! Come on down; Moonfire is here!" Terr called out to the wind.

Moonfire curiously watched as he saw the wind come down beside Terr and fold in on itself, condensing itself into the shape of a pony that eventually solidified and took shape.

There stood a mare Greater Alicorn, smiling a white and cheery smile. She stood a little shorter than Terr and Moonfire. Moonfire grinned and took a step to meet them when he suddenly found the new Omniequine in his space with himself being jostled around as she bounced with glee, "Wow, como agradável; that mane of yours suits you! I can't wait 'til Brisa Marina can meet you!"

The spontaneity of this peculiar mare reminded Moonfire of Pinkie Pie. She released him and stopped back, never letting her smile leave her face. Her mane was the only thing that was different from the other two in that in was a blue mass that swished calmly about her head and her tail doing the same around her flanks. It was strange to see that her hair had a distinct appearance, but didn't actually look like any recognizable material that Moonfire had ever seen, "So how'd you like my speed? You're gonna need it when you fight Malnox for real," She said.

"For real? Whaddya mean?" Moonfire raised an eyebrow.

"You have only fought ghostly representations of him while his actual body is hiding somewhere else," Terr walked up, throwing a hoof around the mare's shoulders.

"That sucks. Oh! I didn't catch your name the first time, what was it," Moonfire asked the mare.

"I'm Vienta Bes or Wind Kiss in this lingua. You can just call me Bes though, would you like a bes?" Her smile remained undisturbed, but Moonfire was quick to catch onto her game.

He smiled and calmly shook his head, "No thank you. A kiss would be nice, but I'm waiting for somepony already. Besides, we don't really know each other and you and Terr look like you're already pretty chummy."

"Nah, we've just known each other for a really long time. And I wasn't really gonna kiss ya, but it's good that you caught that so quickly," Bes gave a sideways glance to Terr who blushed and looked away.

"She got you with that one? Wow dude, lame," Moonfire teased.

"Hey! I'm not the one eating your tail mistaking it for chocolate… oh brother," Terr retorted then groaned finding that Moonfire was no longer standing in front of him but rather, at his side chewing on one of his thick locks of hair.

Terr sighed and rolled his eyes while Moonfire chewed and Bes laughed loudly. With a calm motion, Terr reached up with his hoof and pulled his hair from Moonfire's mouth, "Moron."

Moonfire grinned nervously and stiffly moved away, morphing into blue flames and emerging in his own Lesser Alicorn Form, "Sorry, still haven't had chocolate yet."

"Whoa wait," Bes looked between the two, "You guys remembered how to turn back to regular ponies? How you do that!?"

Terr grinned, "Just let go of all your energy; you don't have to remember."

Bes blinked, stunned that the solution was so easy. She closed her eyes and let a wind come over her that blew away pieces of her into nothingness until a gorgeous Lesser Alicorn stood before them.

Her coat was sky blue, lightened so much it almost seemed white, her mane was a deep indigo blue and incredibly curly. But the most fetching feature was her eyes; a beautiful emerald green on the outer edge of the iris that faded to thee purest gold you'd ever seen as it reached her pupil.

Moonfire and Terr's jaws just hung open with shocked expressions on their faces, "What's wrong boys," Bes said in a husky voice, batting her eyelashes, "see something you want?"

Terr tried to look away and play it but Moonfire shook his head slightly and recovered smoothly, "Very attractive. But like I said: I kinda know somepony already. Terr here, on the other hand, can't keep his wings down," Moonfire nudged Terr with a hoof and pointed behind him.

Terr glanced back at his wings and stood wven more rigid before glaring at Moonfire, "Stop throwing me under the carriage, dammit! You're really pissing me off," he growled.

Bes and Moonfire laughed as they watched Terr try to pull his wings down or sit on them to keep them from springing back up.

Like Moonfire did with Terr the first time, Bes talked about who she was—well, as much as she could remember because she also can't remember her end. Her life was actually very privileged with everypony actually being very accepting of her condition.

"It was like I was a some sort of god or something... although, I think it had something to so with my unique powers," Bes said.

"What were they?" Moonfire asked.

"I was an aeromancer; I could control the wind. But you can't use it as wasily as you used Terr's geomancer ability. You need to master my mode of thinking before you can. Terr relied on raw strength so his power was easy to employ, but it was actually much harder to use on a mass scale," Bes lost focus and smiled dreamily, "Even though I didn't actually witness it, the memories he showed me were so spectacular when he moved the ground and mountains with ease."

Moonfire glanced at Terr in shock, "You moved mountains... Literally?!"

"Yup," Terr said cheerily.

"Dude! You didn't tell me you could control dirt," Moonfire grumbled.

Terr cleared his throat, "I do not control _dirt_. You simpleton—I control all of the earth you live on!"

"_Anyways_, I can control the wind, yes. You can also move at that speed too, you just need good reflexes," Bes said.

Very interested, moonfire stood up and launched himself around his Dreamscape, running at speeds no normal pony could ever hope to reach.

"I got it: How about, in your Dreams, you train with me and Bes—,"

"Bes _and I,_" Moonfire corrected raising a hoof, cutting off Terr.

Bes smacked him in the back of the head and kicked him over onto his side.

"—you train with me and Bes in learning our powers as well as you can use your own. Alright?"

Moonfire rubbed the back of his head and grumbled, "yeah, yeah, yeah, that sounds like a plan."

Bes and Terr both smiled very brightly and cried out in unison, "That's great! Let's start right now!"

Moonfire straightened, "Say what?"

Bes and Terr maintained their smile for a moment before allowing a mischievious glint to shine through their eyes.

_Oh colt, something tells me this is going to be a _long_ night, _Moonfire thought worriedly.

* * *

Amendment Note:

Great Shield: A large, diamond shaped shield made of wood and covered in a steel plate. Meant to take direct attacks from blunt or bladed weapons.

Rapier: Thin blade, about as long as the user's arm, meant for thrust and stabbing strikes. Extremely lightweight for fast attacks and parries.

Hip Sword: Broad single-edged sword, little longer than a dagger, meant for heavy striking and slashing and can be handled by handle and back of the blade.

Mass Driver Claymore: Over sized sword that stands taller than the user and about half as wide. The blade has no hand guard and weighted blade meant to obliterate shields or cleave through multiple opponents. Cannot be swung over hand and cannot be blocked, parried, or guarded.

Horse Lance: The thing that Knights used in Jousting Tournaments.

Stout Buckler: Small, Oval-shaped, Metal plate worn on the forearm and meant to ward away stray attacks.

Spiked Round-Top Shield: Medium sized, round, wooded shield, backed with soft leather and covered in metal spikes meant to be bashed into an opponent.

Turret Shield: Tall, metal shield with cut-outs along the side so the user may cover behind the shield and attack at the same time.

Saber: A sword with no edge but with an extremely sharp point. Can be stapped through light armor and used as a debilitating whip.

Talwar: A short, curved, sword weighted at the tip for a heavier strike.

Halberd: Pike weapon with a spear tip, hooked spike, and ax blade meant for multiple modes of attack.

Bladed Tonfu: Think nightstick that police officers use, but with a blade on the londer end instead.

Heavy Gauntlet: Ecatly that.

Heavy Bronze-Shield: Massive shield that ancient Spartan Soldiers were notorious for carrying in combat.

* * *

/**Transmission Incoming**/

Input: All systems rectified.

Resume full operational output.

Handicap functionality has been minimized.

Input: Terminate

/**Transmission Terminated**/

* * *

Author's Note:

And then there were two! The second Omniequine has been revealed! This week sure had a lot of releases didn't it? This chapter had a little much going on so i apologize if anybody had to reread a lil bit. it was one of those things that just kinda flowed out from the processing codex's with very minimal moderation occuring. now the awesome part: there is another poll up that in celbraton of the tenth chapter release and reaching 1,000 views! Go on in my profile to check it out!

Sorry for the next Chapter's massive delay. We've hit one hell of a writer's block and are having difficulty continuing to the next step of the adventure. In the meantime, we will release the first chapters of two new stories that we strongly encourage you to go read. Expect one of them this weekend. Please refer to our Profile Page for story release dates or upcoming projects that may interest you. The poll results for the Pictures are in and will be announced with the release of Chapter 11 of MOAT. Again, we apologize or the delay. This chapter was reposted with an Amendment note that goes further in depth about the weapons used in the the chapter.

* * *

This Document was not intentionally uploaded; this was due to TheGlitchInTheMatrix.


	14. They Were in Vain

Review Response:

Harbinger-of-script 7/8/13 . chapter 13

and may the fourth and fifth walls be intact once pinkie is done!

_The fourth wall will never be safe from Pinkie Pie... Hereby be warned..._

anonwriter9001 7/8/13 . chapter 13

I'm kinda bummed at how easily RD and AJ defeated Malnox, I think they would've died if they did that, also the pinky things are... ehhhh... In My oppoinion... STUPID!. Otherwise this stor yis one of the best, Keep it up! :)

_Read on my friend, there is a reason for that happening... and in my opinion, this story could use a little more Pinkie. Thank you for your praise and i hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Master of All Trades**

_…They Were in Vain_

A pair of teal-green eyes flew open in the dark and a shadow sat abruptly in the dark with a rustle of fabric, "That felt too real," a regal mare's voice said in the dark. More rustling fabric as something was thrown aside and a rhythmic clopping sounded immediately after, "something is wrong—something is really wrong," a door opened to reveal Princess Luna's worried expression and heaving chest from the sunlight pouring in through an exterior window, "I must warn them! I must talk to Tia!" Luna stormed off, something incredibly dark and dangerous weighing heavily on her mind.

The plan went absolutely perfect! Oh, how his luck went so beautifully well that even a few farfetched parts of his plan came together flawlessly!

A dark and booming laughter reverberated through a huge cavern with a single stalactite hanging from overhead.

The current Moonlight Bearer has learned his abilities to a point the others before him had yet to get to being so recently awakened, but him—oh, how he advanced so well in such short time!

There need be only one more engagement with him and the Moonlight Fire will finally be snuffed out. And contact was made with three of the Elements of harmony—well, one was very indirect contact but it would still function just as effectively. Now, one more battle just needs to happen with the pony named Moonfire and the dark will win… Again.

Panting and mentally exhausted, Moonfire flopped onto his back with his hooves stretched out in all directions. A moment later, his view of his DreamSky was obscured by a pretty face, "You're doin' pretty awesome, Moony!"

Another face obstructed Moonfire's view that set his Chocolate Hunting instincts off, "I agree with Bes; your coordination and timing are extremely well developed for the little time that we've had."

Moonfire eyed the two above him wearily before inhaling deeply, holding it for a second, then exhaling slowly, "Buck you two."

Slowly-and with some difficulty, Moonfire got back to his hooves and just sat down, "Seriously: Buck you guys."

Bes wrapped a hoof around his shoulders and tucked him tight against herself, "Aw, don't be like that! You can use the speed really well! You just can't maintain it very well yet. Aeromancy is easy to pick up but it can be pretty hard to keep it up for much longer than what your mind can tolerate.

Terr's Geomancy is a little tougher, but you can easily get it to work on massive levels with enough passion," Bes tapped Moonfire's chest for emphasis.

"But it does take a lot of focus to make it as finely controlled as manipulating a grain of sand," Terr added.

"But shouldn't I be able to control fire!? The pattern is obvious here! Terr is the Omniequine of Earth so he controls dirt—"

"It's more than just dirt you simpleton," Terr grumbled, cutting off Moonfire.

"—whatever, and Bes is the Omniequine of Wind so she can control wind. I guessed that the third Omniequine is probably the Omniequine of Water and can control water," Moonfire ranted.

"And your guess on that was correct. It just looks like your abilities don't fit the normal pattern," Bes said with a sympathetic smile and a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Moonfire just groaned and rolled onto his side, flailing his legs around like a young colt throwing a tantrum… albeit a very quiet tantrum.

"Maybe it has something to do with your Heart's Powers," Terr offered.

Moonfire froze and looked over, "Heart's Powers?"

"Yeah! Each Omniequine has special powers unique only to them," Bes said.

"I know this already, but don't those powers only apply to Cutie Marks and Birth Signs?" Moonfire said, sitting back up.

Bes cocked her head to one side and gave him a confused stare, "Your Caminho da Vida." Terr clarified.

"Ah," Bes nodded once and allowed Moonfire to continue.

"So far, all the abilities I know of only work on controlling or borrowing Cutie Marks. I even tested it on a couple Birthsigns and I could still control it. So I don't see how they would be any help with my Elemental powers," Moonfire finished.

Bes and Terr sat and thought for a minute before Terr spoke up, "Your right; my powers were the same. As were Bes', but we each had one Elemental Ability that came with the title of Omniequine! Surely your powers are the same?"

Moonfire shook his head and asked, "What were your powers like?"

"Oh, oh! Lemme first," Bes bounced and pleaded. Terr just nodded at her, "I could swap Caminho da Vidas—Cutie Marks as you call them, with anypony around and make them stronger or weaker then the original skill bearer. Imagine getting into a tough fight with a professional fighter and you can just switch his Cutie Mark with a Basket Weaver's Mark? Oh boy, were those fights easy; they couldn't do anything anymore!

Also, I can take on a Cutie Mark and use it at ten times the level of skill as the original! Again, that helps when you're in a fight or you need to be able to maneuver through a crowd, or you need to cheat on a math test or something.

But my last and favorite ability was the ability to Scramble a mark into something random! It would go back later, but it was still awesome to play a game of chance and see what new Mark you'll get and use it," Bes said, slightly panting after talking so much.

"That doesn't really sound comparable to what I do," Moonfire mused silently to himself, "What about you Terr?"

"Well, I can clone myself with three Marks and instantly make myself a four-pony team. That's about it. But all of us can see Future Marks and temporarily borrow another one for as long as they are awake or non-fatigued," Terr explained.

"Well, you're boring compared to Bes," Moonfire smugly replied.

Terr shot him a death glare while Moonfire kept up his own shit-eating grin, "In Terr's defense, his geomancy is much more powerful and effective than aeromancy. Remember, even though you're moving much faster than normal, you get by even a regular strength punch, you'll crumple like tissue paper. Using Geomancy, you're not risking yourself to make a harder impact," Bes offered.

The roles switched on Moonfire's and Terr's face which caused Bes to giggle.

Moonfire opened his mouth to say some kind of attacking profanity when he felt a shudder resonate through his Dreamscape.

"Somepony just bumped into you; you're waking up soon," Terr said.

"Well I guess this is it for tonight. You can tell us what your special abilities are when you figure out what they are," Bes smiled.

Moonfire returned the smile and waved goodbye when he noticed the Dreamscape becoming darker and darker as his mind slipped from his dreaming mind to consciousness.

With craggy eyes and a deep intake of breath through his nostrils, Moonfire fully pushed himself awake and forced focus into his vision to find big and beautiful blue orbs staring into his own grey eyes.

"Hiya Moony! Feeling any better?" Pinkie smiled cheerily.

"Ugh… Pinkie? What time is it?" Moonfire sat up slowly, with Pinkie Pie helping him to avoid straining his injured shoulder.

"About an hour past sunrise. I don't have a clock so I'm not really sure. Applejack is making breakfast though and Rainbow went to find a rain cloud to fill up our water supply."

"And the others?"

"Hmmm, Twilight is still doing all the homework that the Princess gave her. But since she's not really at home we can't really call it homework, huh? It should be called 'trailwork' or 'roadwork'. Anywho, Fluttershy and Rarity are still asleep but I'm gonna wake them up soon so we can eat and keep on moving."

Moonfire shook the covers off himself and shivered as Pinkie left their magic tent and a draft invaded the inside before the flap fell back into place. He really wasn't looking forward to stepping back out into the heat right now…wait, heat? Why was it cold just now?

Slowly, Moonfire stepped onto the ground and moved to the tent entrance, poking his head out and gasping; they were moving?! Someone relocated the tent and put it on the wagon! Panning his field of vision around he noticed that the wagon was much bigger than he last remembered and Spike was towing it along?! But the thing that registered the most on his vision was the patches of snow all over the ground; they were nearing their destination.

"Mornin' Moonfire! Hope y'all are hungry because I just cooked us all up a doozy!" Applejack waved to Moonfire from another end of the wagon with a spatula in hoof.

"Uhhh, AJ? What the hay happened to the wagon? How'd I get on it without noticing it? And how the buck is Spike pulling it!?"

"Twilight," Applejack answered simply with a smirk.

Moonfire nodded once; that was all he needed to know. He turned back into the tent to check on Fluttershy and Rarity when he realized that Pinkie left the tent to do just that. Sure enough, after a cursory glance around the empty tent, he noticed the lack of the supposedly sleeping mares in the only sleeping space that he was aware of.

Turning back around, Moonfire stuck his head back outside and glanced to his immediate left to notice another tent, just big enough to hold one standing pony, pushed up against a similar one that his head was poking out of. Moonfire just sighed and shook his head, "Bucking Twilight and her massively overpowered magical talents."

Only an hour later, Spike put the wagon down-Moonfire learned that Twilight had cast a Featherweight spell on it so it was about as heavy as an apple along with anything that was on top of it, and everypony sat for breakfast. During the meal, Moonfire was looking over Twilight's handy work with numerous nods of approval. The wagon was now about five meters across and eight meters long; they literally had a home on wheels that was light enough to be towed by one baby dragon.

"How come we didn't just start out this way?" Moonfire questioned.

"Because, in order to transfigure anything to this magnitude, I need to use a lot of magic. While you were out those two days, Princess Celestia—"

"I was out for two days?" Moonfire gasped in surprise, cutting off Twilight's explanation, "Well, it was actually just all of yesterday and the rest of the day you were hurt."

"Oh, okay." Moonfire said.

"Going back to what I was saying, Princess Celestia would write instructions to boost Spike's fire to send parcels and said that I should learn to tap my alicorn magic.

Because alicorn magic is much stronger that unicorn magic, we would be able to finally receive parcels through Scroll Burning!" Twilight said excitedly.

"But that doesn't explain this," Moonfire gestured to the wagon.

"Well, I just kinda reverse engineered how my alicorn magic boosts Spike's flame, re-worked it and voila! I can now apply my alicorn magic to most of my spells! Even the princesses didn't learn how to do that until later," Twilight finished with a proud smile.

Moonfire brought his hoof to his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully, half-wincing as his injured shoulder detested being bent that particular way. Before he could contemplate how else they could use Twilight's newfound powers, she spoke up once more, "Unfortunately, I didn't know that transfiguring anything this much actually disrupts magic flow and we could have all blown up from the magical backwash," Twilight finished with bright red cheeks and a nervous smile.

"Yeah, I can see why we don't wanna risk that anymore," Moonfire agreed with his eyes opened wide in shock. Everypony else looked visibly unnerved as well at hearing the risk.

"But it's a good thing we didn't meet such an unfortunate fate as we are very close to our destination! Oh, I can't wait to meet this mysterious stallion," Rarity said with a hopeful tone.

"How do you know it's a stallion," Rainbow asked from above, hovering over the group like usual.

"Well, Pinkie Pie did say that we already had two mares with a Birthsign and only one stallion. So, wouldn't it make sense if it was a stallion?" Fluttershy responded.

"Ah can see that, but there's always that chance it could be a mare, right?" Applejack offered.

"It'd be nice, sure, but I think it doesn't really matter in the end if he or she could help me beat Malnox," Moonfire said through a mouthful of toast covered in oatmeal.

"Ugh, please refrain from speaking with your mouth full, darling; it's unbecoming of you," Rarity said. Moonfire swallowed and smiled sheepishly in apology.

After breakfast, the group continued moving through the badlands, now turned tundra. The cold was bothering Moonfire's wound which caused the group to stop often, or forced him to ride the wagon so the group could continue on. Fluttershy or Rarity would tend to the bandages or reapply healing ointments to urge him to heal faster in case Malnox showed up again. After numerous hours of trudging against the biting cold winds and walking over the cold hardened sand, they all saw a great castle of ice in the distance.

"Y'all think our mystery pony is in there," Applejack asked.

"Maybe, let's hurry everypony; Moonfire's shoulder could use a break from all the movement," Twilight answered.

In silence, they headed on, closing the distance to the castle before the wagon lurched to a stop, "Incoming message Twilight!" Spike called out before belching out a small scroll, causing his grip to slip on the wagon for a moment and causing Moonfire to grunt in discomfort from the stress to his wound.

Twilight caught the scroll and unfurled it, quickly scanning the contents before scanning the horizon around her with a worried gaze, "What's wrong Twilight?" Rainbow asked.

"We're in trouble. Luna thinks that Malnox may attack soon. We have to hurry to that castle now," Twilight yelled.

The group broke out into a run, Applejack taking Spike's place and putting him on the wagon with Moonfire to pick up the pace.

Moonfire was doing his best to keep the motion from causing him too much pain, but it was a very tough battle. He grit his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to focus on anything else other than the pain when he suddenly felt weightless. His eyes flew open to find that he was flying through the air along with Spike and numerous pieces of wood and articles of gear that were stashed on the wagon.

_No, nonononono not right now,_ was the only thought on Moonfire's mind before the sounds of his friends screaming in terror finally registered on his senses. He slammed into the ground and tumbled, each time his shoulder would strike the ground, his mind would go blank with overwhelming pain.

Time and sound finally caught up to him. The wagon was destroyed and all his friends were strewn about in the wreckage. _What just happened? Please tell me they're all okay! Please tell me that Malnox is not back!_

**It's him, Moonfire,** Terr screamed from within.

"Everypony! On your hooves, Now!" Moonfire shouted, struggling to stand. The others groggily stood up, "Let's go! Malnox is here! We have to—" Moonfire felt something impact him from his good side, sending him to the ground in a painful tumble.

"Silence, Moonlight Fire! It is finally time that I snuffed you out once and for all," the shadow form of Malnox smiled darkly.

With no warning, Applejack rushed Malnox and bucked, grunting in pain as she found out that he was suddenly much tougher than before, "I'm afraid it won't be that easy this time, terran," Malnox chuckled, watching Applejack crumble to the ground with a sprained ankle.

Rainbow called out in panic and tried her Dash Attack, only to crumple against his other side and fall to the ground unconscious, "and then there were four," Malnox kicked Rainbow's body viciously, jolting her back to consciousness with pain.

Twilight launched a bolt of lightning that sparked against Malnox's body with only minimal effect, "Learning stronger magic are we? Let me show you what the end of that spectrum is like," he fired a condensed magical burst into Twilight's chest, launching her backward into Moonfire's magical grasp, "Stop it! Don't try to fight him!" Moonfire called out.

Rarity and Pinkie stepped back from their aggressive stances while Fluttershy gathered up Rainbow, Applejack, and Spike to treat their new injuries, "Wise, Moonfire; halting the damage to your friends so that only you suffer. I prefer not 'beating around the bush' as you modern ponies say, and prefer getting straight to my objective."

Moonfire clumsily stood on his hooves and prepared to fight when Malnox began to walk over with a menacing gait. He got closer and closer to Moonfire until they were only centimeters apart. There he stood, waiting for Moonfire to react.

Moonfire didn't dare move—he couldn't, not with his injury, "Does it hurt?"

Moonfire blinked at the strange question coming from Malnox. Everypony else was watching warily, concerned about the strange, seemingly harmless question.

"What," Moonfire asked, thoroughly confused.

"The wound in your shoulder; does it hurt?"

Moonfire took a slow step back, "What does it matter to you?"

Malnox grunted in annoyance before reaching down with his horn and lightly tapping Moonfire's injured shoulder with it. Moonfire flinched away from the contact and charged up a powerful magical spell when he realized his shoulder was now free of pain.

"It was not my intention to harm you, Moonlight Fire. Although it is my goal to take over this world, I cannot do it without your help," Moonfire just stared at him like he was crazy.

Malnox sat down casually, as if he was meeting up with an old friend, "What the buck is WRONG WITH YOU!?" Moonfire shouted.

Malnox lifted the corner of his mouth in an evil grin. He stood up and spread his wings and shook himself vigorously, finally dispelling the cloud of shadows that clung to his body.

Moonfire's eyes widened in terror, and gasps of fear came from his friends. There stood another Moonfire, but this one with eyes of black and glowing yellow iris'. His horn longer, his wings lackluster, and his mane glowing an evil red, "Hello Malnox," The new Moonfire said.

"W-what did you call me," Moonfire asked.

"Light cannot exist without dark. And good cannot exist without evil. We are the same body, Malnox—"

"Don't call me that," Moonfire growled.

"You can call me Moonfire if that would make you feel better," Malnox chuckled nastily.

"No," Moonfire growled again, his voice resonating with a new, dark tone.

"Oh, is someone getting angry? Come, Malnox; embrace who you are," Malnox stood and took an aggressive stance.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That," Moonfire growled again, his whole body beginning to change.

"Call you what? By name? You _are_ Malnox—" Moonfire lashed out and landed a powerful punch to Malnox's snout, throwing him onto his back.

Moonfire stomped over Malnox's prone form and glared down at him with eyes showing the eclipse as his demeanor changed to something much darker.

"No Moonfire! You're not that kind of pony! Don't let him bait ya like that," Applejack called out.

Moonfire hesitated, hearing her voice resonate through his mind, "She's lying to you. The Element of Deceit is trying to keep you from defeating me and saving the world."

Moonfire's angry glare returned and he swung out with his hoof again. Malnox flinched his eyes shut, but he never felt the blow.

Cautiously, he opened his to see Moonfire's hoof hovering over him, "You're a good pony, Moonfire. Ah would never lie to ya. Yer ma family, and I never _ever_ lie to my family," Applejack continued.

Moonfire back away, feeling an overwhelming hatred in his heart, but it wasn't the hate that was acted upon, it was a hate that was a general reaction to something wrong happening that he did not have control over.

"Moonfire?" Fluttershy asked. He glanced over to her and realized that they were all staring at him wide eyed, but more specifically, at his chest.

Looking down, Moonfire saw a fire burning over his heart. He couldn't explain what he was seeing but for some reason, he thought of Applejack.

_Este es el fuego que se controla. Está tu elemento del fuego! Puede controlar el Fuego del Corazón! Recuerda tu corazón_

A smile crept over Moonfire's face for a moment before he felt something icy run through him. He turned to see Malnox staring at him smugly, stepping away from a magical spear of ice that was now pierced through Moonfire's back and protruding through his chest, "Embrace who you are, Malnox!"

Something within Moonfire snapped; he launched himself at Malnox and threw a volley of fast and precise punches and kicks at Malnox. He retaliated with his own, fending off most of the attack and even landed some of his own.

_I want to make him bleed_, Moonfire thought, stepping low and feinting an uppercut before head butting. Malnox took the head butt and struck back with an overhead swing that bashed Moonfire's head down.

_I want to hear his bones break_, Moonfire conjured a knife and tried to thrust it into Malnox who expertly avoided the strikes.

_I want to see his flesh tear_, Moonfire's attacks with both his hooves and conjured weapon began to grow faster and faster with Malnox reacting better and better, a smile forming on his lips.

"STOP IT, MOONFIRE," the girls shouted. Their pleas fell on deaf ears as he continued his brutal assault that no longer promised victory.

_I want to taste his blood_, the attacks were no longer making any contact with their targets and Malnox began to giggle uncontrollably.

"I want to KILL YOU," Moonfire suddenly threw his arms wide and bared his teeth, intent on ripping out Malnox's throat. Just before he made contact, Moonfire froze and collapsed to the ground when he felt the pain in his chest finally register.

"That last fight was to synchronize our spirits. We are now finally in tune with one another," Malnox laid down and mimicked Moonfire's position, "and now. Now, the light and dark will once again come together."

Moonfire shuddered as he suddenly felt the corners of his mind slip away, "The only reason you've held me off before was because _you_ were unsure of your abilities. I reflected those same doubts and therefore vanished when we defeated each other. When you were put down, did you not realize that I went out soon after? We were always a part of each other."

Moonfire's mind grew cloudier and cloudier with every word that Malnox said, "When I killed your terran friend, you already planned to split your life force to save her. Naturally, we both couldn't exist at the same time so I went out first until your spell brought her back. My life is within her now."

Moonfire curled up as tight as he could—Malnox mirroring the movement—and clutched his head tightly as if trying to hold onto his fading mind, "When I brought you down with that injury to the shoulder, I accidentally weakened myself so much so that I couldn't stand up against your friends. I damaged _us_ to the point of being almost fully crippled. That is why I healed you: it was _us_ that I actually healed, and your friends could not damage me beforehoof because you weren't entirely aware of your own capabilities yet with that injury, so I remained in an immovable state."

From within his mind, Moonfire felt _three_ essences trying to hold the last bits of his mind together, "And now; you and I shall become whole and take over this world… again."

With that one word, Moonfire felt the last vestiges of his mind tumble away and his world became dark, blurry and incomprehensible. Blinking madly, Moonfire tried to find where Malnox lay, but found only himself and his seven friends hovering over him worriedly.

It looked like they were trying to talk to him, but he couldn't understand anything that was happening. He felt his body suddenly move and his friends all jerk away in surprise when a seventh pony came into his field of vision wearing a white cloak.

The world began to rush past him as it looked like the new pony rushed him inside what looked like a house made of blue and white mirrors. But with his vision highly obscured, he couldn't make out exactly where he was.

"Please… him," he finally heard. It sounded like either Rarity or Twilight, but his muffled hearing missed most of what was actually said.

The strange pony looked him over, trying to see just how they could help. He couldn't see their features under the white hood they wore, but he hoped there was something they could do.

"I do not know what I can do. I don't even know why your all hear," the stranger said. It was a mare with a voice like chilled water running over a glacier: delicate, clear, and refreshing. For some reason, her voice rang clearly through his senses, but his friends responses were still muffles with him barely to interpret what was going on.

There was a bright yellow flash near him, and the pink familiar blur suddenly turned to a bright glowing yellow, made a gesture with her hoof, and suddenly vanished into thin air.

What scared Moonfire, was that it took him a moment to remember the pink blur's name. _Pinkie Pie…_

His memory seemed to be failing him; he began to forget his best friend's names. The mares who he considered his family, were suddenly nameless.

_Where am I? What's happening? Why am I here?_ Moonfire began to panic and flail about, throwing himself onto his hooves and backpedaled away from the strange ponies that surrounded him.

"Stay away from me! Who are you?" Moonfire shouted. Anger, pain, and hatred dominant in his tone of voice.

"It's okay, Omniequine. I am called Snowdrop, your friends brought you here for help. Your friend Pinkie Pie is going to get the Princesses," Snowdrop reassured.

Moonfire looked over this strange new mare. What he thought was a white cloak was actually her mane and tail, two-tones liquid-blue and white that trailed down her back and flanks in beautiful curls. Her coat reminding him of a clear iceberg with the tiniest hints of a blue hue. But the most surprising feature was her eyes, a murky and sightless blue that held no focus, "They will be here soon."

"Princesses? What are you talking about? Friends? I have no friends, only enemies who want to torture me and break me into nothing," Moonfire growled back.

The purple unicorn stepped forward with tears in her eyes, "Of course you have friends, Moonfire! We're your friends! Don't you remember us?"

"Moonfire? You? my friends?" the unicorn nodded.

Moonfire erupted into laughter that rang with a mocking tone. After he stopped, he looked over the seven ponies in front of him and the small dragon. He opened his mouth to speak before his eyes fell upon the blind mare again.

He felt a flash of pain in his head when he looked at her Cutie mark, a highly decorative snowflake sitting atop a frozen flower stem, _No, not a Cutie Mark. A Birthsign… Like the Celestial Body, the Lunar Body, and the Delta Infinium._

Moonfire shook the strange voice within his head out, a moment of clarity coming to him, "I remember…"

The unicorn took another step forward again, "Moonfire? Do you remember us?"

"She loved me…. Who loved me?... I love her? I don't know… can't remember… do I want to remember?" Moonfire mumbled absentmindedly to himself.

"Your mind is being split right now. Until you can control whatever is clouding you, you will not remember what you should," Snowdrop said. Her voice was soothing, and he felt something within react to hearing it… it was painful, but he needed to find it.

"I am… Somepony that didn't belong for a long time," Moonfire hung his head, tears stinging his eyes.

"But you belong with us now, Moonfire! You're family," the rainbow-maned Pegasus pleaded.

Moonfire looked up at her, "Family? No, they didn't care about me… it was dark… the shackles… they hurt really bad."

"Please, darling! You're free from that now! You're here with your _new_ family," The white unicorn cried.

"I don't have family… they're not my family… betrayed me," Moonfire's tone grew angrier, but still sounded lost, like he was trying to bring his mind back.

"You were shy, but you opened up to us. You were lost, but we showed you another way," the yellow Pegasus whispered pleadingly.

"Shy because I was scared… you were guiding me to the cell. Lost… because you blinded me from the light," Moonfire growled.

"We're tellin' ya the truth, Moonfire," the orange pony said in a wavering voice.

"Lies… Lies!... LIES!" Moonfire shouted, clutching his hooves against his head, trying to drown out the voices of the mares.

"Remember the one who said they loved you," Snowdrop commanded.

Moonfire froze and closed his eyes, suddenly finding a moment's peace within his chaotic mind, _I should not love you; I will outlive you by millennia, and I will be forced to watch you wither away and die, but I can't help myself; my heart wants you._

He remembered that and it rang through his lost mind, "I can hear her say it," Moonfire whispered nostalgically, smiling softly, "but I cannot remember who said it," Moonfire's smile vanished and was replaced with a pained frown.

"Do you remember Luna?" the purple unicorn asked.

Moonfire slowly looked to her, but his gaze was unfocused, _I remember that name. I'm certain I do! Why can't I remember her face!? Why can't I remember who she is!?_

Moonfire's frustration returned, "Why!? WHY!? WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER!?"

"The dark one is fighting his way into your mind. You need to fight too, Moonfire! You need to push him back out!" Snowdrop reached out rested her hoof on his shoulder. Despite her icy appearance, her hoof was warm, and the fetlocks were soft and loving.

He pushed her hoof away and began screaming, remembering another touch like that one that haunted his memory. Try as he might, he could not place it. No matter how hard he tried, the vision and name of who that touch belonged too continued to elude him.

_Quaeso memineris, qui es!_ A male voice called within Moonfire's mind.

"I don't understand you," Moonfire whispered.

_Por favor lembre quem você é! _A female voice called out.

"I don't understand you," Moonfire whispered louder.

_Por favor, recuerde quién eres!_ Another female voice called.

"SHUT UP!" Moonfire screamed. He beat his head over and over, forcefully trying to beat sense back into himself before his hoof was restrained by something.

"Enough," A strong feminine voice commanded.

Moonfire looked up and into crystal pink eyes, "Moonfire, your mind separated itself to prevent Malnox from taking over entirely. The Moonlight Fire Blessing within you is trying to save you as best as it can," a great alicorn with flowing hair said to him with a benevolent smile.

Looking into her eyes, he felt one thing return to him, "Celestia?"

The Princess smiled wider and nodded, "You remember me at least."

"Please, what about me, Moonfire?" Another female voice said from some distance behind her. Looking over Celestia's shoulder, Moonfire saw another alicorn that was a deep navy blue and contrasted sharply with Celestia's pure white coat.

"Luna," Moonfire answered without hesitation, "I remember your face now… but I don't know who either of you are." Moonfire yanked his hoof free from Celestia's magical grasp.

"Of course you know who I am. You helped me learn what I wanted the most in this world and you gave it to me," Luna tried to get closer to Moonfire, but he kept his distance, never letting her get any closer than a meter.

"No, no that's not true," Moonfire's eyes suddenly seemed to have clarity in them. He moved further away, suddenly feeling vengeful toward Somepony. Nopony in particular, but he still felt like Somepony owed him their pain for causing _him _pain.

"Please, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia! Please, bring Moonfire back to us," the purple unicorn pleaded.

"Princess?" Moonfire interjected, "No, there is no 'Princess' in this world. There is only one power that truly holds a real mantle," Moonfire's wings began to grow and invert in color; the arms growing gold and his feathers turning pure black, "Moonlight Fire? A weak entity that has no place in this world either. It only seeks to keep ponies from immediate pain so the later pain can get worse," Moonfire's horn split down the middle and moved to the temples of his head, growing much sharper and longer than before, "there is only me, the High King of Equestria, here to reclaim his throne after fifty-thousand years," His mane doubled in length and began to burn around his body wildly. It turned deep red rather than the soothing orange it used to be, and whipped violently about.

"No… No, Moonfire! That's not you! You're talking like Malnox! Come back to us! Remember who we are! Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, Spike, Applejack! Remember who your family is, Moonfire," The yellow Pegasus yelled out with terror in her eyes. Her outburst surprised everypony, but the sentiments were unanimous, including with the Princesses.

Moonfire let out a low, deep, rumbling, and mocking chuckle, "You keep calling me that. Keep telling me that you're my family," Moonfire looked back up to reveal that his eyes were now eclipsed, glowing with a sinister red hue, his lips peeled back in an evil grin, large fangs present, "but what if I don't want this _family_," Moonfire spat the word as if it were an apple that was spoiled, "and want my kingdom back instead. What if, maybe, I just don't want to remember you?"

Everypony fell onto their haunches, their hearts deeply wounded by Moonfire's words. Luna seemed the most hurt out of all; tears freely flowing down her cheeks and muzzle, "Please don't say that… I already told you what my heart wanted… I want… I," Luna clenched her eyes shut, biting back the worst of her sobs, "Please, Moonfire."

"Do not call me that; that is not my name," Moonfire growled menacingly, "If you wish to address me, use my title and _real_ name. You must address me as King!" A dark shadow grew over the ice castle and a chill swept through everypony's bones.

Moonfire reared up on his hind legs and bellowed in a magically amplified voice that shook the castle, "I am High King Malnox!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Dun dun DUN! What the buck is gonna happen next guys!? How will Moonfire regain himself!? Too bad you won't find out soon... Next week is a teaser for Jack of None; the side saga that follows Moonfire's whacky Ponyville adventures! In two weeks time i will try to release the next chapter for MOAT, but no promises. I had to overcome massive Writer's Block for this, so some parts may seem a little jumpy. As for the Pic Poll results, expect these three winners and a bonus winner to be on my DeviantART page next month or the month after!

Moonlight and Luna Share their First Kiss

Luna's Savior! Moonfire Awakens!

...Wingboner?!

The bonus pic will be a surprise when they come out... Until next time!

* * *

This Document was not intentionally uploaded; this was due to TheGlitchInTheMatrix.


	15. Jack of None? Teaser 2

Author's Note:

You'll notice I didn't start with Review Response... That'll be next chapter... next week... hopefully. Here is the next Jack of None Teaser! Enjoy e'rbuddy! If there is something that confuses you in this chapter; do not be alarmed! Many things are out of context! Just a quick breeze through: Luna and Moonfire/Joat live in a cabin together in Ponyville with a good friend, Alan Wrench... Clever pony name, no? Sunfire is the new King of Equestria and Celestia is his lead Advisor now, hemce why Moonfire called her Lady Celestia... Sunfire cannot be further explained as it ruins Master of All Trades... but you should recognize who he is by his color scheme... Hint Hint!

* * *

**Jack of None? Teaser**

Joat sighed and pressEd his hoof firmly against his head, shaking it in disapproval, "That was absolutely pathetic."

He watched the struggling pegasus above him, tugging and pulling against vines and branches of a tree that they had crAsh landed in, "seriously, Rainbow… what the hell were you thinking?"

The rainbow-maned pegasus stilled and sighed dejectedly, "You gonna help me anytime soon or just continue mocking me?"

Joat just sighed again, conjured up his maGical orange glow and gently extracted her from the tree. He set her down softly and watched her shake herself free of the leaves and twigs that clung to her. Immediately after, she began to preen her wings, "I was thinking that—ouch, broken feather— that when I tumbled, I'd be able to catch myself before I crashed—ouch, 'nother broken feather—, but I wasn't expected the cloud to be there," Rainbow answered, spitting out twisted feathers that were marring her usually immacuLate wings.

With expressionless grey eyes, Joat Mon watched Rainbow's personal "damage repair" routine until she finished. He sat on his haunches and stretched out his own burgundy wings to check them over as watching someone else do it was kind of contagious. He didn't find anything out of place or required his immediate attention so he tucked them back against his sides.

"Hey, look at the bright side," Rainbow cheerily exclaimed, "I finally perfected my Ruff-n-TumblE Trick!"

Joat Mon just shrugged in response, "You tend to do that after failing multiple times and making me watch your sorry flank… for four fucking hours… just me… explaining the mistakes…"

Rainbow just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head with A nervous laugh, "Yeah, sorry about that… didn't think it would take that long."

The look she got from Joat would have turned a cockatrice to stone. Without a word or gesture, Joat turned and began to walk back to Ponyville, specifically to his cozy little cabin. Alan will be furious that he missed lunch… again.

He heard a flap of wings and the sound of hooves hitting the ground, "Um, Joat, Listen, I just wanna—"

"Luna's my marefriend. I agreed to this date—"

"It wasn't a date," Rainbow said defensively.

Joat glanced at her of the corner of his eye, making her see that she was not getting away with that lie. Rainbow sighed, defeated.

"I agreed to this date because I don't like to turn my friends down. I also don't like when my friends lie to me and don't tell me their intentions," Joat saw Rainbow wince at his words, "Luna understands you're all my best friends; knows full well about you and Twilight, but allows me to grant you whatever intimacy I can without overstepping my loyalty to her."

Rainbow nodded, no longer bothering to defend herself since she knew Joat Mon was way t00 smart to try and lie to. Since her head was hanging low, she was completely taken by surprise when she felt Joat's wing wrap over her back and pull her in tight for a hug, "I love you a lot, Rainbow Dash. You're my best friend. I love Luna too, but I can't love you two the same way. I'm really sorry, Dashie," Rainbow suddenly Felt really guilty about trying to push herself onto Joat. He was everything she liked in a stallion, and even more the gentlecolt than she had hoped, and she understood that he was trying to spare her any pain from his relationship. Rainbow cracked a grateful smile, "You're my best friend too. I'm not gonna try to win you over anymore then… shoot, no wonder you can also use my Element," Rainbow leaned her head against Joat's shoulder in appreciation.

Joat rested his head against hers and smiled himself, "You said that lAst time."

Rainbow giggled, "Yeah, I'm still gonna think about you tonight."

With another disappointed sigh to put up on the chalk board, Joat pushed Rainbow away with her falling on her side and laughing her flank off, "You make me sad."

* * *

"Twice, Moonfire…"

"I know, Alan…"

"Twice in a fucking row you missed lunch and that makes twice we both have to suffer through a burnt or tasteless meal!"

Joat looked down, mournfully, aT whatever the black mass was that smoked on his plate, "You're the one with the talent! I just live here to make sure you and Luna don't accidentally blow yourselves up again."

Joat stole a glance at the beautiful, navy-blue alicorn that sat beside him with a deep blush across her cheeks, "That was completely by aCcident," Luna mumbled.

Finally, Joat looked up at the unicorn before him that was giving him a dark stare and another lecture. His bold, silvery-blue eyes pierced straight into Joat's causing him to avert his gaze. Even when he was staring at Alan's orange coat, he could still feel his eyes on him, "Accident or not, I had a lot to Repair. Magical Backwash is not easy to fix!"

Joat saw a flash of Alan's khaki tail as he moved to levitate a chair over to himself before sitting down on it, sighing exasperatedly, "and besides: once is an accident. Blowing up half of Ponyville thrEE fucking times is a terrorist act."

Luna and Joat blushed even harder, trying as hard as they could to wish themselves into invisibility.

"In our defense, we did improve healing and agricultural magic," Luna said weakly. She wasn't used to being lectured by anypony else other than Celestia, especially not by such a soft-spoken—well, he was usually soft-spoken-pony as Alan Wrench.

Alan sighed and his mood lightened significantly, "Yeah, I can give you that."

Luna and Joat finally looked up, not as fearful as before to find that their plates had somehow been replaced with rather appealing looking sandwiches. Alan laughed at their surprised expressions, "Sure, I can't cook, but that doesn't mean I can't just stop by and pick up some take-out from the café."

Relieved, Joat smiled at Alan and expressed his gratituDe while Luna stared at her plate a moment longer, "You really didn't have to do this, Alan. It is very appreciated, but we'll pay you back for however much this was worth."

Alan just waved his hoof dismissively, "Nah, don't worry about it," then took a generous bite from his own sandWhich.

Luna smiled gratefully and levitated the food up to her face to eat when she noticed Alan holding back a smirk. Instantly placed on alert, she glanced over at Joat who had already began eating in earnest. It was too late for him, however, as she noticed him stop chewing after a moment and his eyes began to water.

Suddenly, Joat spat out his mouth's contents and wheezed in pain, tears streaming down his face, "Dammit! Damn you, Alan!"

Alan fell off his chair, laughing loudly as Joat dashed to the sink and tried to relieve his poor tongue of the hot sauce's assault, only to find that Alan had removed the handles.

Opening her sandwich, Luna saw that her own sandwich was not compromised, shrugged, and began to eat nonchalantly as Joat panicked. He tried the food storage to find the water cistern was empty and the cooking water was empty as well. All the while, Alan just laughed and laughed at Joat's misfortune and even picked up in intensity when Joat finally sprinted outside for the Ponyville stream.

"I suppose that was deserved, but I thank you for sparing me the torture of that horrid hot sauce," Luna said with a grateful smile.

Alan sat up after a moment, wiped his eyes clear of tears before answering, "Oh, you are quite welcome, Luna. But you're not free of _all _discipline: that sandwich you're eating? Thank you for buying!" Again, Alan burst into laughter and fell over.

Luna's shoulders instantly sagged, "No fair! Moonfire was the one who was supposed to cook!"

"Yeah, but you also could have gone out to fetch him since you knew where he was," Alan managed to splutter out between his laughter.

Luna couldn't say anything; he was right after all…

* * *

The next day, rather early in the morning, Joat Mon, Luna, and Alan Wrench were roused from sleep by a surprise visitor. Joat got up from bed, careful to not make so much movement as to disturb Luna, but was unsuccessful in the attempt. Alan was a light sleeper so he was awake as well, but decided it best that Joat be responsible and answer his own door.

Joat reached the door just after a second volley of knocks assailed its other side, "What?" he grumbled sleepily, eyes closed as he rubbed them free of sleep.

"Good to see you too, Moonfire," Celestia's cheery voice responded.

Moonfire jerked fully awake and opened his eyes wide, "I'm so sorry, Lady Celestia! I thought—I'm sorry!"

Celestia just chuckled, amused at his currently flustered disposition, "It's quite alright, Moon—"

She was cut off by a sudden blue blur, "Oh, hello my sister! I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you too, Lulu, but there is something I am here to tell you,"

Luna released her hug from her sister and stood by Joat Mon expectantly, "High King Sunfire Moon would like to see you two."

Instantly, Joat and Luna were frightened at any possible thing they could have done to upset the King.

"You're not in trouble, he just needs advice about improvements of the next Grand Galloping Gala," Celestia quickly added. Before they could say anything in response, Celestia dipped her head and launched a teleportation spell.

"Ah, Glad you could make it," A warm voice reverberated through the Cantorlot Castle Throne Room.

Joat and Luna jerked in surprise and watched a Greater Alicorn descend the Throne Dias. His coat was pure white but seemed brown at certain angles, his huge wings had golden arms with black feathers that beautifully shined, his mane and tail were calmly burning flames of deep red, his eyes had light blue sclera that matched the hue of the High Day while the iris and pupil were the deep purple of the Midnight, complete with sparkling stars. But his most eye-catching feature was his Birthsign; his right flank was adorned with an orange sun, while the left bore a blue, crescent moon.

Quickly remembering protocol of dressing your finest to see the King, Joat erupted into blue flames and assumed his Greater Alicorn form before bowing alongside Luna, "Good day, Your Majesty," Luna and Moonfire said in unison.

"There is no need for that, I've told you before to just call me Sunfire and you didn't have to change yourself, Moonfire," Sunfire said with a warm smile.

Moonfire shook his head, "You deserve the utmost respect."

"Then please, respect my wishes," Sunfire smugly retorted.

Moonfire raised his head with a crooked grin, "Touché."

Pinkie burst through a window while clinging to a vine from everypony's right, screamed like Tarzan the Jungle Pony whilst wearing a leotard, and continued on through to smash through the window on the left... Nopony paid any attention.

Luna raised her own head and asked, "What advice did you need, Sunfire?"

"Ah, just some quick advice on how to make my party more…," his warm smile turned into a mock, stern glare, "LunaFire-Splosion proof."

Moonfire and Luna blushed deeply, rolled their eyes up in their head, and feinted in embarrassment while Celestia and Sunfire laughed heartily…


	16. Probable Indefinite Discontinue

Two weeks ago, we had a big issue within TheGlitchInTheMatrix. Recently, it has finally reached the peak of pressure and blew up in all of our faces. Because of this, Master of All Trades may be permanently discontinued until out situation can be resolved... which is not very likely. To clarify to some degree, our profile consisted of Ten "Components" that made up TheGlitchInTheMatrix; we lost Four of those Components, two of which were our My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic experts.

We apologize for letting you all down like this, and we will try to the best of our ability to push MOAT forward for those who would still like to read it. The promised pictures will still be up, as promised, and they are actually beginning to be sketched. The soonest the first can be expected is next month on the second Saturday.

From all of us still making up TheGlitchInTheMatrix, we deeply regret such foul news and again apologize for such a let down...


End file.
